Second Chances
by Ree923
Summary: Sarah and Jareth, from right after the end of the movie into a future neither of them expected. Will they find the right words? Will they be able to defend themselves against those who would be jealous of their love? This one stays T even though A/N mention bump up to M / ignore that when you get to it...
1. Chapter 1

He sits and watches the party in her room, wondering if she meant she really needed all of them. Is he a part of that beloved group of friends for her now, or were they merely careless words spoken by a child? She couldn't understand the ache he now suffered, because he hadn't had the time to explain how he felt about her. She was the heartbeat he was missing, the sunlight that faded with her absence. She was everything to him and now - she was nothing.

He hadn't had a real friend for so long, he hadn't realized that the unspoken words were sometimes louder than the spoken. He had made himself into a villain and she had rejected him.

He flew off into the night, towards the moon, soaring above the pain. Flying always made him feel at peace, at home – but tonight it felt hollow and sad. He'd lost her before he'd had a chance to have her and it pained him in ways he didn't understand. Landing on a tall tree branch, he stared at the moon and remembered her eyes. He would like to tell her that she brought life and fun to his world when he'd never thought it would be there again. He wanted to tell her that she made an old, tired Goblin King feel young again and that he would always treasure their game.

Except to her, it wasn't a game, was it? She truly thought him the villain she had made him be for her. Without thinking he flew back to her window, watching his citizens go back home through the mirror. Sarah was sitting on her bed, holding something. Looking into the window, Jareth caught his breath. She was holding the Goblin King doll and stroking its hair.

"I wish I could tell him thank you," she sighed. "Jareth, wherever you are – we played our parts and I've learned I love my brother. But you were right, I was spoiled and selfish wishing him away. Just as I was for wishing you away from my life"

It wasn't fair, but she'd have to live with it.

Jareth was frozen in shock. Making his mind up, he flew into her window, transforming once again into a man who loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

She sits on her bed, idly stroking the hair of a doll. Wondering why she felt so empty, but yet still smiled to herself. Knowing that she could still see her friends made her happy, the Labyrinth was never really far away, and she'd saved Toby.

_**Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.**_

The man certainly had a way with words, didn't he? She remembers something Hoggle said to her in her room, right before leaving tonight and it echoes through her head like a record that won't stop spinning. "He's gonna be miserable now, but he's brought it on himself, he has. Stupid rat - his loneliness brought you to him and his pride shoved you away."

His loneliness. Could Jareth be lonely? Goblin Kings didn't really take children, Hoggle had said - Jareth had surprised them all with Sarah's visit. And now - it was ended. No one could tell her what he'd meant by his last words because she'd never admit to anyone that he'd said them. They'd stay part of a half remembered dream for her, something to pull out of her memory when she needed a small, sad smile that no one would understand. She planned to have that smile a lot.

"I wish I could tell him thank you," she sighed. "Jareth, wherever you are – we played our parts and I've learned I love my brother. But you were right, I was spoiled and selfish wishing him away. Just as I was for wishing you away from my life."

A flapping of wings got her attention and she held the doll tighter to her, as if it could protect her. The owl swooped into her room and transformed back into the man she couldn't understand, but needed to see again.

"Sarah," he said, not moving from her window. He wore no armor, no feathers - just a simple white poet's shirt and grey tights, his boots shiny and polished. He looked like he'd been waiting forever to see her, he looked almost - afraid.

"You - Toby?" Her mind stopped and he grimaced. Looking away he spoke so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"Never Toby - always you." She looked at him, not understanding. He seemed so sad. She stood up and walked closer to him, caution in each step.

"Always me - how?" Sarah asked, never letting her eyes leave his. He swallowed, suddenly speechless and it fascinated her. Did _**she** _scare _**him** _now?

"I'm not sure what to say," he admitted. "I just knew I wanted to see you one last time." Her heart fell and she didn't know why.

"Last time - but everyone said they'd still be able to come see me when they wanted to - why couldn't you?" The question was out before she knew she'd said it and she blushed furiously. His eyes sparked with a tiny bit of hope and she looked away, embarassed. He walked closer to her, cupping her chin and turning her face to him gently.

'You'd have to invite me back to see you, Sarah - I'm allowed one goodbye but no further hellos unless you wish it." His eyes were honest, appraising, and Sarah felt herself lost within them. How did she feel for this man now? Not afraid, just sad that he seemed so lost which was ridiculous. He was a king and yet at this moment, he was somehow just Jareth. A man who had no real friends and no hopes of having one. She sighed. Maybe he could have _**one**_.

"And if I did - invite you back from time to time - Toby?"

"The babe remains safe. You've won him back and truly I would never harm him. Or you," he whispered and she believed him.

"Then - all right. Please. Your majesty - come see me now and then and maybe we can become friends."

"Thank you. But it's Jareth and I think - friends may be acceptable to me. Goodnight Sarah," he said, reaching for her hand and kissing it gently. He backed away and with a flurry of fine glitter and a soft breeze, he was gone.

Sarah sat back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Friends. Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth paced his throne room aimlessly, goblins were kicked out of the way, but only because their king did not notice them in the way. Friends. How odd that word sounded in relation to all he felt for his young Champion but it was still - pleasant to consider. She was giving him a chance. To do what and for how long were questions he did not wish to contemplate at this moment, simply basking in the wonder that Sarah was not repulsed by him or angry. He'd been watching her for so many years and yet there was so much he had no clue about. He did know that she was turning fifteen in a week, was that why the Labyrinth had finally allowed her to visit? At the brink of womanhood, yet still so much a child - there was only a small window of opportunity to win her heart before she grew up completely and forgot the fantasy world he ruled. So many thoughts flooding his mind and it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

Hoggle had been watching him, not speaking. He knew that Jareth had come back smiling and it wasn't Hoggle's way to question the rat - but Sarah must have had something to do with it, but what? Had Jareth been to see her again. Ah - the final goodbye, but Jareth didn't look upset. He looked almost, relieved. It was strange watching Jareth smiling and humming to himself when there was no runner to torment. He was burning to ask what had happened, but Jareth was a man of many moods, not all of them friendly.

"Hibble," Jareth said abruptly, noticing the dwarf, "were you aware that young Sarah turns 15 in one week exactly? That must mean she would like a gift. But what to give such a Champion - a friend?"

"Friend, your Majesty?" Hoggle got out in surprise. Jareth spun around to jump upon his throne, suddenly lighthearted and smiling.

"Yes of course a friend. Why would she not be one to me? After all, she has told me so herself she harbors no ill will towards me. And she has agreed to see me on occasion. How fortunate for us all that her birthday fast approaches." He jumped up again, pacing, talking to himself rapidly. The few goblins that lingered in the room watched him in fascination. The king was happy and not by hurting someone. This was new, what did it mean?

"I suppose there will be a party," Hoggle ventured slowly. Jareth's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together, delighted.

"A party - splendid idea Hogbert. I shall throw her a party, and you will gather up all of her little friends from the Labyrinth to attend. I suppose there must be a cake of some sort, handle that part for me. I'm not allowed in the kitchen after, well - that incident with the pancakes. Anyway, yes. Cake. And a gift. I will have to find just the right thing for our precious girl. Leave me Hibbert, I have much to plan."

"Yes sire," Hoggle said, awestruck. He would not question it. He had a cake to plan.

Jareth wandered the long corridors of his castle, trying to think of just the right gift for someone like Sarah. Entering his library, he sat in one of the plush chairs and idly looked around for inspiration. His eyes fell upon a book and smiled. Perfect.

Grabbing the old volume, he transported himself to his room and conjured up some wrapping paper and ribbon. He'd wrap it himself and give it to her when she arrived. Maybe she'd even let him dance with her again. And this time, he'd tell her exactly how he felt about her. About the two of them.

Oh how he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah came home from school, excited. The lead in the school play and a possible date with Robert Simmons. True, she was too young to date one on one, but they could go somewhere In a group – maybe a movie. Maybe he'd hold her hand. Maybe he'd give her a kiss as he dropped her off afterwards. She sighed, his mom would probably drive them since they were only fourteen. So much for the kiss. Oh well, she could dream. And she'd be fifteen in three days. Her father promised she'd be allowed to date in groups then. It was perfect.

She threw her books down on her bed and saw a letter waiting for her. Curious, she noted it was written on old parchment, the envelope scented like something familiar. Something that made her stomach feel funny and excited. She carefully opened the envelope and stared at the elegant handwriting in shocked silence.

_**King Jareth of the UnderGround requests the honor of your presence to celebrate your birthday, Sarah Williams.** **Details to follow...**_

Details to follow? Was he serious? What details - what party? Did he even know how to throw a birthday party? She thought back on the dream ball they'd shared and shivered. She'd been so sure he was going to kiss her, which was silly. He didn't think of her like that and she'd be terrified if he did. She was just a kid, right? He knew how to hold her attention if nothing else. She sat back on her bed, staring at the invitation.

She tried thinking about Robert, but honestly could barely remember what he looked like right now. She groaned, it was just a birthday party invitation - not a wedding proposal! She was being ridiculous and melodramatic. She was being Sarah, she giggled.

Looking at her mirror she called to Hoggle. He was covered in flour and broken eggs and she could see goblins running amuck behind him.

"We make the lady a cake," a goblin yelled to her. "It's a surprise cake, hope you like surprises!"

Sarah laughed, the goblins were pretty funny now that they weren't flinging themselves at her like cannon balls.

"Hey Sarah - can I's get backs to ya - a bit busy here," he shouted as a goblin threw another egg at him.

"What's going on - why is Jareth throwing me a party?" she yelled back so she'd be heard over the chaos.

"Because you're friends and he's happy. Gotta go, talk to ya later, Sarah." The mirror went blank again and she just looked at it, thoughts jumbled.

Because we're friends. She smiled, she kind of liked the sound of that. She picked up her Goblin King doll and kissed the top of its head.

"You get to be my first kiss after all," she sighed. "Even if you're only a doll, I guess it's going to have to be good enough."

In his throne room, a very interested Goblin King watched through a crystal. She was kissing his image and smiling. He smiled too. Things were going better than he'd imagined.

And when she turned sixteen, she was an adult in the Fae world. Only a year to convince her that he was her destiny. How hard could that be - after all - he was her first kiss. He laughed to himself and plotted their courtship. Love was indeed wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth watched the preparations for Sarah's party, giving critical advice and much artistic temperament. The ice sculptures of Jareth in various noble poses were being scattered throughout the ballroom, colored lights beneath them giving an otherworldly glow. The goblins were setting up long tables with the help of his two sisters, they loved throwing parties and were quite intrigued it was for a human girl.

"Tell us of this child, Jareth – do you wish to wed her or bed her?" Ariana, his twin asked. Her hair was also blonde, but pleated neatly down her back in a long swirl of white and blonde tresses, though her eyes were exactly the same as Jareth though reversed. Her right eye was that of an owl and her left a ring of blue.

"Ariana, she's still but a child. However she bested my Labyrinth and should be afforded every courtesy," he said, proudly. His sisters gave each other shocked looks. The Labyrinth was Jareth's special project, where he spent long hours perfecting his magic. For a human child to beat such a place, and for their brother to be happy about it was something they did not quite know what to do with yet.

"And do you wish to wed her or bed her, brother?" Valeria his youngest sister repeated he question and watched him flush a little, hiding a smile "Little girls do grow up eventually."

Valeria did not look like the twins at all. Her hair was raven black and she was very petite, at least six inches shorter than they were but she gave the impression she was somehow deadlier. One eye was a blazing violet rimmed with silver, the other dark black, the eye of a falcon. She was a fierce warrior, his captain of the guard, and a loyal sister. She was very protective of her family and this human was an unknown as yet. She would have to be watched, especially if Jareth was thinking he cared for her.

"I wish for her to enjoy her birthday celebration, Valeria," he smirked. "Without fear of decapitation or assault by my captain of the guard."

Ariana laughed. "You do look as though you are going into battle, sister. Do you think the human a threat?"

"Never - no mere human could best me - no offense, brother," she grinned. Jareth smiled back, he was devoted to his sisters and no one else. Well, almost no one else.

"The guests shall be arriving shortly. Hibbert will take them to their rooms and then we shall all dine in the main hall this fine May eve. Tomorrow night, my Champion shall return and you shall both see what I've always seen. She is a true queen."

"Why thank you," Eliza DeVries said, her long blonde hair glinting in the soft lights as she entered. She looked Jareth up and down as if he was a tree she'd love to climb. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"He was speaking of his Champion," Ariana said pointedly. The Fae laughed outright.

"The little human girl - oh Jareth, this party is a sweet idea, but really, you are getting soft. You need a woman to keep you busy so you aren't fawning over little girls that beat your silly Labyrinth."

"Once she matures, I have someone in mind," Jareth said with an air of satisfaction. Eliza paled.

"You cannot be serious. Our families have planned," she faltered. He laughed.

"Our engagement? Oh Eliza that was when we were children and thought we were suited. You are entirely too much woman for a humble Goblin King. You need someone with a fiercer outlook."

"As you say, of course - you tease. I must attend to something but I'll see you at dinner." The woman stalked out of the ballroom and Jareth's sisters burst into laughter.

JSJSJS

At dinner, Jareth was happy to see that most of his guests were quite intrigued by the prospect of meeting his Champion.

"Is it true she tamed the rock creature?" Lord Doyson asked, taking another sip of wine.

"Ludo - yes. Sarah saved him from one of the roaming bands of goblins and he is devoted to her. They all are of course, she's like a breath of fresh air to us all."

"She's a mere child," Eliza said over her wineglass. "Once this party is over we can go back to our lives and make plans for the future."

"Are you going somewhere?" Ariana asked, causing much laughter at the table. Eliza choked on her wine and glared at the princess. She would not dare rebuke her, Jareth was devoted to his sisters. No, she would have to bide her time and wait for the little human to leave after the party. Once Jareth saw Sarah didn't belong here, he'd come around to Eliza's way of thinking.

Eliza - future Goblin Queen, at least in her own mind, toasted herself and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah swirled around in her new dress that Karen had given her. She'd found that once she realized Karen wasn't to blame for her mother leaving them, her anger had calmed. Because she'd also realized that she herself hadn't been to blame either. Which left the blame squarely on Linda William's shoulders where it belonged. Her mother hadn't treated anyone fairly, but life wasn't fair, was it? Jareth had taught her that, she sighed. And now she had a Goblin King as a friend.

Her family was taking her out to dinner and then she would come home, fix her hair again, and be taken to the Goblin King's castle. She wondered what type of party Jareth was planning. A wild goblin fest with dancing fierys and squawking chickens? A masquerade ball with masked revelers making her feel out of place and nervous? She thought back on the ball she'd shared with him in her dream. She'd been dressed as a princess, and he'd been her king. Her mouth had been open like a dying fish the entire time, she thought ruefully - she'd been so shocked by her feelings during her hunt for him and their dance. She'd liked him, really liked him in spite of the situation with Toby.

Stretching, she looked over at her Goblin King doll and smiled. Whatever was planned, she was sure it would be memorable. She got up to finish her hair and noticed an owl at her window. She smiled, opening it and it flew inside transforming into her Goblin King.

"The happiest of birthdays, Champion," he grinned, bowing to her. She bowed back, bemused as always by his apparent affection for her. "I realize that we will see each other in a few hours, but I wanted to privately tell you that you will be the most beautiful young lady there."

Sarah blushed and looked away. Jareth saw this and moved closer, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"You must never be embarassed when a man tells you the truth, dear friend Sarah. You are beautiful and kind, and my kingdom is at your disposal this evening. Whatever you desire, we will find a way to give you. It's not every day my Sarah turns fifteen."

Sarah ignored the 'my Sarah' and focused on the other part. "At my disposal?" Sarah grinned, finding her voice. _**He** _was the beautiful one, golden and powerful, he took her breath away. Now that she wasn't running for brother, she could really look at him. She rather liked what she saw, but she'd never have the courage to admit it to him.

"Of course, my nobles anxiously await your visit, as do my sisters. I must go, but I wanted to give you this as my first gift." He handed her a small box and smiled.

"First gift? Jareth, you don't have to," she started and he held up a hand, grinning.

"Which is precisely why I will," he answered, pressing the box into her hands. Opening it she gasped. A finely wrought silver chain gleamed, each link catching the light to sparkle up at her. The charm hanging from it was a tiny version of the crystals Jareth conjured. She held it up and was surprised to see the Goblin City. Turning it another way, she saw Hoggle fighting with some goblins over the right way to make chocolate frosting for her cake. She grinned and looked up at her friend.

"Oh Jareth, it's beautiful," she breathed. He smiled, pleased. He fastened it around her neck and she shivered as his hands were innocently touching her.

"Thank you, it's the way you can come to visit us. You need only to think of where you would like to go and the crystal will take you there instantly. And now, sweet friend, I bid you farewell until this evening. Remember, just think of the ballroom when you wish to join us and you will be there. I will be there," he winked. "And I claim first dance with my Champion." He disappeared in a blaze of fine glitter that disappeared in the spring evening's breeze. She sat down on the bed and grinned, staring down at her gift.

JSJSJS

Jareth assembled his guests and raised his glass to them. His nobles were there, and the friends Sarah had made on her last journey here. The nobles had been leery of Ludo at first, but his gentleness and sweetness was already endearing him to them. Jareth glanced around, the ice sculptures were a brilliant touch. Sarah would not fail to realize how wonderful he truly was.

"Attention dear guests, our guest of honor will be here shortly and I'd like to take this time to thank you all for joining in what I hope will be a remarkable evening. A few rules, if I may be so bold." The guests listened courteously, hiding smiles. Their king was in a rare, happy mood and they were looking forward to meeting the girl who had made that possible.

"Rule one, everyone must only speak highly of their king," he grinned. Everyone laughed except Eliza, who nursed a drink slowly. She stood in the shadows thinking that he'd never once thrown a birthday party for her and they were practically engaged.

"Rule two, no enchantments on my Champion - she's very beautiful but very innocent and I do not wish for that to change this evening." He sent a pointed glare to some of his younger cousins who smirked, nodding at him. They were decent enough Fae, but a pretty girl would make them overly friendly if they were not kept in check.

"Rule three, and this is the most important rule of them all - no one discusses the pancake incident." Everyone burst into laughter again, and there were quite a few who had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Jareth was not a good cook and almost destroyed his kitchen making pancakes once. The details were best left in the past.

"Now then - I can sense her arrival, please be so kind as to help me welcome my Champion and future bride," a gasp from the back of the room went unnoticed. "Sarah Williams." A swirl of fine silver glitter blew into the room and suddenly, Sarah was standing in the middle of the ballroom. Her friends rushed to her side, hugging her and she laughed, hugging them back. Noticing the nobles, she bowed to them and they to her.

"I am honored you took the time to come to my party. Thank you," she said humbly. They looked at her and then at each other. She was not the haughty champion they'd expected. She was polite and dare they say - sweet. And she was, as Jareth mentioned, quite lovely.

The king walked up to her and bowed. "May I escort you to your seat, Champion?" She stared at him, he was in a dark blue jacket and grey pants. His shirt was open a bit more than she'd seen it before and his royal medallion glimmered in the center of his muscled chest. She could only nod and let him lead her away.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza watched as Jareth escorted the little girl to her seat. She seethed with barely contained fury - future bride? Was he mad? He was infatuated with a stupid human girl who'd enchanted him somehow. This Sarah must want his throne, his power - why else would she so willingly come back to a place she was not wanted?

She put down her glass and wandered closer to the head table where Jareth was talking with the girl. What were they saying that was causing the child to blush so? Pushing blonde hair from her face, she casually walked closer, nodding to servants who bustled past.

"Jareth, you really didn't have to go to so much trouble," Sarah was saying with a small grin on her face. _**Jareth?** _The little chit dared call their king by his first name? She'd be bogged for certain! Eliza waited for the eruption of anger, the sending away of the girl, kicking and screaming.

"Dearest Sarah, consider it an apology for earlier -_ misunderstandings_ between us," Jareth grinned back at her, and Eliza stood wide eyed as he went to hold the girl's hand.

"Well, I did cause a lot of it," Sarah answered, blushing again. "But you were a bit of a jerk to me." He laughed and squeezer her hand.

Such insolence to Jareth - surely she must have a put a spell on him, Eliza fumed. At that moment, Jareth looked up and saw her. He smiled and Eliza calmed. He must want to introduce her to the girl and tell her that he'd been teasing before - surely he could not think to wed a mortal child?

"Eliza - may I present my Sarah to you? Champion of the Labyrinth and beloved birthday girl."

"Good to make your acquaintance, Champion. It's fitting that you have come to say your farewells as such."

"Farewells?" Sarah's eyes narrowed. She did not like this rude woman. Jareth growled softly, sending tingles of fear through both women.

"I - mean, before you come back to visit of course," Eliza backtracked, not liking the way Jareth was glaring at her. "I think I shall go find my seat and enjoy some wine. Until later - I look forward to sharing the first dance with you my king." She batted her eyes at Jareth who was not smiling.

"The first dance goes to my Champion of course. I'm sure one of my cousins would be honored to take you - for the first dance of course."

"Of - Of course," Eliza said stiffly, quickly finding her seat. She did notice it was at the far end of the ball room, far from the head table. Another insult to Eliza gone unnoticed by the other nobles. Why was no one coming to her aid in this blatant disrespect? They all knew she was as good as betrothed to the Goblin King? He was teasing her, testing her with this disgusting display of pretended bliss with a mortal, but she was destined to be queen. They all knew it. Maybe that was it - they were all jealous of her status.

She would just have to bide her time. She'd find the girl's weakness tonight and end this madness before it got out of hand. Or plan b - the girl would just have to die.

JSJSJS

Jareth watched Sarah talking with her friends and smiled. The party was going well and soon the dancing would begin. He would take her into his arms and tell her what she meant to him. She would understand what was in his heart finally. She would be his.

"I must say," Lord Doyson said, walking up to Jareth, "your Champion is as gracious as she is young. How on earth did a child like that defeat you?"

Jareth smiled softly. "Perhaps for the very reasons you've just mentioned."

"Does she know your heart, sire?"

"Not yet, but soon. I will wish to wed her when she's of age, but I will not have an easy time waiting. Mortals are so young no matter what their age." He took a large gulp of elven wine and smirked. "She's a true queen even in her world."

"Well, I wish you luck, my king. Eliza does not look pleased." Jareth looked over at the Fae woman and grimaced.

"She's holding on to a childhood playmate's fantasy. We've never courted, yet she tells all who will listen that we are betrothed. I cannot tell you how that irks me, Doyson."

"Attention," Sir Didymus was announcing. "It is time for the first dance. Gentlemen, choose your partners."

"I must go," Jareth said over his shoulder as he rushed towards Sarah. "We'll chat again later, Doyson."

"Yes, sire," Lord Doyson smiled, amused. "I'm certain we shall."

Jareth bowed before Sarah and a hint of uncertainty flooded his beautiful eyes. "Might I have the honor of this first dance, Sarah?"

She curtsied, blushing yet again. "I would be the one honored, your Majesty," she answered, following as he led her onto the polished dance floor.

"Are you liking your party, my Champion?" he asked politely and she beamed at him.

"Oh yes, Jareth - it's wonderful. I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"Please stop thinking of yourself as a burden to me, Sarah. You've brought life and laughter to this kingdom again and I must thank you. I must also apologize."

Her green eyes narrowed in confusion. "Apologize? For what, exactly?"

"Letting you think I was the villain you wished for me to be - I never wanted to be that for you Sarah. I wasn't lying when I said it exhausted me. But I let you think it was your demands that did so, and I misled you. It was the struggle to not tell you all I wished to explain. What I still wish to explain to you."

"I don't understand," she said, barely breathing. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, barely touching them before moving away from her stunned face.

"You are Champion of more than my Labyrinth," he answered. The music ended and he escorted her back to her seat. Sarah was certain she would fall to the floor if he was not holding her arm. He'd kissed her, a real, beautiful, lovely first kiss. She was floating.


	8. Chapter 8

Lord Doyson walked over to his king and bowed.

"Sire, I do apologize, but I've just receive word on a possible breach of our borders. It is not dire, but I do believe that it needs to be addressed. "

Jareth nodded. He apologized to Sarah and told her he would return to her side as soon as he could. She smiled and told him that she understood. She was still stunned by his kiss.

She sat there, watching the nobles dance, wishing she could be doing the same with Jareth. She was smiling for no reason, reliving his lips upon hers. Could she get him to do it again? So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice the man walking towards her table.

"Might I have this dance?" a handsome Fae asked Sarah. He was just slightly taller than she was, dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'd love it," Sarah smiled as Jareth was talking to Lord Doyson. Sarah was swirled around the floor and her laughter was contagious. She lit up the ballroom with happiness and there was a current of magic flowing through the room that was noticed by all.

The girl had power, they realized. The Labyrinth had granted her Champion power. And she didn't even know it. What fun!

"My name is Arwen," the Fae said, "I've admired you all evening and had lost hope that our king would leave your side long enough to speak with you."

"You look sort of like Jareth, I mean his Majesty," Sarah stammered. "Your eyes are like his a little."

"I'm his cousin, his mother is my mother's sister. Do you like being here, in the Under Ground?"

"I like being with my friends," she answered honestly. "I like that I can visit here and still have my own life above. I really have a charmed life."

"Ah, and our king thinks you have hung the moon," Arwen winked and Sarah felt herself turn red. Honestly she had blushed more tonight than ever before and it was getting embarassing.

"I think he's wonderful - I mean - I didn't when I met him, but I don't know. It's like he has a whole other side to him if he just lets people see it. I don't know why he bothers with me, but I'm happy that we're friends."

"You are more than that, dear Sarah - you shared the first dance with him."

"That - means something?"

"Why of course - it means he intends for you to someday be his bride. Eliza was furious that he did not have the first dance with her. He's never had a first dance with _**anyone**_, he's always sat it out before tonight. Congratulations, Champion."

Sarah's head started swimming and she felt dizzy. Jareth saw this and ran to her side.

"Sarah, are you well?" His eyes stared down into hers with an intensity that scared her a little. She shook off the feeling and nodded.

"Too much dancing," she said and Jareth glared at his cousin. Ariana walked up and placed a hand on Jareth's arm to calm him.

"You have distressed her somehow," he accused and Arwen shrugged.

"I only told her about first dance," he said and Jareth's eyes blazed in emotion.

"Idiot, she knows not our ways," he hissed. "Sarah, please - I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not upset Jareth, but I think I need to go clear my head a little. Too much dancing," she repeated and Ariana took her hand.

"Come child, we will retire to a balcony and get to know one another."

Eliza saw Ariana and Sarah walk towards the balconies and glared. Her plans were going to be ruined if this little girl embedded herself with the royal family. And the first dance! Eliza still could not believe the audacity of the human to accept such a gift.

She followed them and listened just outside the doorway.

"You're Jareth's sister," Sarah said, tilting her head to get a good look at her. "But your hair is much neater, I think he's just chaos personified."

"Ah, you do understand him then. He's many things to many people. He's a fair king, a vicious warrior, a kind brother. And it appears - a man in love with a mortal child."

"It's not real you know - he's just infatuated because I won that Labyrinth. In a few days he'll move on and I'll still be able to be friends with him."

"Is that what you wish, Sarah?" Sarah shrugged, and started pacing the large balcony. Ariana watched in amusement as the girl tried to gather her thoughts.

Eliza strained to hear the words, something she could use against the girl.

"I wish for him to always be in my life. I wish for us to remain friends, to be there for each other. But I'm only fifteen - I haven't even dated yet. There's this boy - Robert Simmons. I really wanted to date him. I wanted to date a lot of boys and - I don't know - have a basis for comparison."

"You should be allowed to live your life, but please do not fault Jareth for his feelings for you. We are Fae and it's hard to explain, but once we find someone we love, we always love them."

"I'm not sure I can handle this," Sarah muttered. "I'm only fifteen you know. I'm not experienced in this stuff."

Ariana sat on a long, low bench cloaked in blue velvet and motioned for Sarah to sit next to her.

"For a Fae to give first dance to another Fae, it is a marriage proposal. But because you are mortal and not yet at the age of consent - it is merely a gesture of intent. He wishes to court you when you are ready - it was not meant as a proposal as such. Arwen merely likes to disrupt people's peace of mind."

"So he won't force me into marrying him or - anything?" Sarah looked down at the floor, embarassed to be this flustered over a dance.

"He will not push you into anything you are not ready for - he will never harm you. But Sarah - he _**will** _love you. And someday, if you love him back, well then - it'll all work itself out in time. Just think of him as a very close protective friend."

"A friend who happens to be in love with me?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"Pretty much, yes. You still have your life Sarah, and he'll never take that freedom of choice away from you. But if you ever know that you don't want him, be kind and set him free."

"So I can date other people?" Sarah asked, thinking about Robert.

**Yes,** Eliza said to herself, **you must go back to your little Robert. And then Jareth and this pitiful kingdom will be mine to destroy.**

"You are free to do as you wish, Sarah. Just understand that for Jareth, the choice has been made. Be kind to him. A Fae with a broken heart is not to be taken lightly."

With that, she rose and escorted Sarah back to the party. Jareth looked at her with anxiety, but Sarah took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"One more dance before I see my cake," she grinned. He slowly returned the grin and hugged her tightly to him.

"And then, more presents for my precious Champion," he whispered gently.

"I have the best gift already, Jareth. I have you in my life," she said, kissing his chin.

"Sarah, if you are going to kiss me, do it correctly," he said darkly, kissing her slowly, lingeringly, taunting her with promises of deep passion yet never letting his tongue enter her mouth.

She was going to have to earn that kind of kiss, and he was willing to bet she'd be more than generous with him once she reached that level of maturity.

"May I court you, Sarah?" he asked, haltingly.

"I - am only fifteen, I don't know how to date yet. Can you give me some time?"

Jareth's heart fell but she still gave him hope. Let the girl have a few dates in the mortal world. She'd see none of those boys could be what she needed. It was tearing him up inside but he nodded, kissing her forehead gently.

"We have all the time in the world, Sarah. Just say we may still see each other on occasion."

"I'd be lost without you," she said honestly and he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

After the party, Sarah was led into Jareth's study and Eliza of course, followed, settling herself into a plush sofa. Jareth rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He was plotting how to banish her and those pesky human males Sarah seemed to need in her life.

Ariana came in and sat in a corner, watching carefully - their youngest sister was out on patrol and would want a full report.

"Sarah, you may sit in the seat of honor," he smiled, leading her to a plush chair. She smiled up at him and Eliza bit her lower lip to keep from screaming.

"Time for presents, my lady," Sir Didymus bowed. She smiled and waited. Hoggle walked up to her and handed her a package wrapped in black velvet. Opening it, she saw a small antique mirror, its frame made of gold.

"For when you want to talk with any of us. That pendant Jareth gave you will bring you to us, but this is for the times you just want to talk to me - uh I mean - any of us."

"I think talking through the mirror is a much better idea than popping in here on a whim," Eliza offered. "You never know what Jareth will be up to with his other - _**amusements**_."

Sarah gave Eliza a look of hurt contempt but said nothing. The woman obviously hated Sarah, but she couldn't figure out why. What had she ever done to this person?

"Why are you here again?" Ariana asked and Eliza grew silent, simply glaring at Sarah who was doing her best not to cry. Jareth was about to send Eliza away when Ludo stood up to give his gift to Sarah. Sarah looked at him and her eyes grew bright. Jareth could stare into those eyes for forever.

Ludo handed her a small rock that seemed to giggle. Sarah cautiously stroked it and it purred.

"Rock pet," he said happily. "Friend."

Sir Didymus explained further. "Some of the rocks here have the ability to move and protect under their own power. They can even communicate by thought if you become friends. They are very rare, my lady and to be given one by a rock caller is a high honor."

"Oh - well thank you, Ludo - I love your gift," she sighed happily. A pet rock. Who would have thought of that?

"See, you'll have a part of this place with you," Eliza said almost happily. "You won't really miss it as much. You probably won't even need to visit now."

"You may keep your comments to yourself, Eliza," Jareth warned. "I have no clue why you are even here, the party is over and this obviously does not concern you."

"Everything about you concerns me, Jareth," she said almost spitefully and Sarah growled under her breath. Jareth raised an eyebrow at the sound and tried not to smile. His little Sarah was getting jealous. He would have to remember to use that when the time was right.

"Um, time for my gift, my lady," Sir Didymus said brightly, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

The little knight came up to her, handing her a small package. Opening it, she gasped to see a small dagger with a black handle speckled in silver glitter, it's blade was humming softly. The blade was sharp and Sarah quickly placed it back into its protective sleeve.

"It is a sentient blade," he explained, staring down at it, as if he didn't understand something. "It shall protect my lady in times of danger." He paused not knowing if he should continue. "It will hum first to let you know you are in the company of one who wishes you harm."

All eyes turned to Eliza who rolled her eyes.

"As if I could harm the mortal with all of her heroes surrounding her," she spat out, amazed that this human child could inspire loyalty from these creatures.

"I think you should leave, Eliza," Jareth said softly. "There is no reason for you to remain and your comments border on insolence towards a favorite of the king."

"Fine, I'll leave - but make no mistake Jareth. This little girl will leave here tonight with her trinkets and forget all about you soon enough. Human children grow into adults and adult humans have no need of us."

"That is not true," Sarah yelled. "I would never forget any of my friends. Just because you're jealous Jareth wouldn't give you the time of day does not make you better than I am. Why don't you find your broomstick and fly out of here like the witch you are?"

There was a stunned silence then Jareth and Ariana started clapping and laughing. Eliza glared at them all and walked out of the room.

"Well done, Sarah," Ariana laughed. "You have the making of a true queen."

"Well, she made me mad," Sarah mumbled. Jareth walked over to her, pulling her from the chair to hug her.

"I've always admired your devotion to your friends, Precious," he admitted as she smiled up at him. "And you have another present to open."

Ariana gave her a package and Sarah looked at it. Jareth's sister smiled.

"Well - open it."

Pulling back the wrapping, Sarah saw a small owl pin with jeweled eyes, one sapphire and one a gem she'd never seen before. It looked like Jareth's owl form.

"If you are ever in danger - in your world or ours, the owl will watch over you and help you."

"Thank you," Sarah said. She noticed many of her gifts were meant to protect her and she worried about that a little. Jareth saw the look and held her hand.

"We only wish to keep you safe, whatever path you decide on in your life. We are proud of our Champion and know that you will be in the Above Ground where we will not be. Allow us the occasional over protectiveness."

She smiled at him and nodded. "It's very sweet, thank you."

"Now then, the most important gift of all - mine," Jareth said.

"The pendant was more a gift from the royal family so that you might visit us easily." He pulled out a large wrapped gift. "This is from me alone."

She opened the box and stared at the book inside. It was a large, ancient book with a dark green cover. The title simply read Labyrinth. Opening it she was confused to see blank pages.

"It will tell you whatever you need to know about the Labyrinth if you ask it," Jareth explained. He held the book. "Tell me about the fairies."

The book started glowing and words skipped across the page, almost dancing in their haste to line up for the king. He handed the book to Sarah.

Sarah looked down in amazement. Where there had been blank pages, now were pages telling of the history of the fairies, the famous battles they'd raged, and even the names of every fairy in the UnderGround.

"This is amazing," Sarah sighed.

"It is only fitting you have such a book as the Labyrinth is now yours to command," Jareth said simply. Sarah almost dropped the book.

"Excuse me what?"

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth. And while I will still oversee it and chase the runners with my usual glee - the true leader is now you. Whenever you want to come back here, she will welcome you home and you will see every part of it, not just the tricks you saw on your first journey." He held her hand, stroking it gently. "Think of it as a private sanctuary, Sarah. A place where all of your dreams can come true. Please accept it, you've earned it."

"But you rule the Labyrinth," she protested. He nodded.

"I do - but you are its Champion - it's guardian. You are an important member of my kingdom, Sarah. I could continue to take care of the Labyrinth myself, but as you and I have come to a mutual understanding of sorts...well. I believe that the Labyrinth will thrive having how would you say, new blood - new ideas. I ask that you accept this honor Sarah, it's so little to you but it would mean so much to me."

"Well, what would I have to do?" Sarah asked, looking at the book in wonder.

"Simply keep believing in the Labyrinth, in all of us - and occasionally come to visit her."

"Her?"

"Yes, the Labyrinth is female. You should have guessed that with all the tricks it played." Jareth was grinning, Sarah was coming around to the idea.

"I thought you were the one tricking me," Sarah said, trying not to smile.

"Well, I encouraged the trickery, but mostly I just watched you. You were fascinating, all wild determination and stubborness. You quite enchanted me. Truth be told, you still do."

Sarah swallowed, feeling warm and tingly. Ariana looked as if she was going to say something, but refrained.

"Then I accept, that is, if that is okay with everyone." Her friends laughed and told her that it was a wonderful idea. Just outside the door, Eliza held back a yell of frustation.

The girl would have to die.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah stood at her window watching Jareth fly away. After the gifts were all given, he'd insisted on taking her home himself. He hadn't kissed her again, but the way he'd looked at her as he said goodnight was almost as intoxicating. She had never had quite as interesting a birthday celebration as she'd had tonight. The nobles had been kind, her friends had been loving, and = he'd **_kissed_** her. She grinned like an idiot. He had kissed her twice and seemed to want to do it again soon.

She'd told him she wanted time. She'd told Ariana that she wanted to date others. She was only fifteen, she couldn't be courted by Jareth without ever dating anyone else - it was crazy. How could she not date other boys - how would she know who she really wanted if she agreed to belong to someone she barely understood? Jareth had been understanding but she'd seen the faint flicker of disappointment in his eyes as they'd finished their dance. Somehow that saddened and thrilled her at the same time. A funny flutter in her stomach when she remembered that look in his eyes made her smile softly to herself. He was so - no, it wouldn't do to think about him like that. His infatuation would fade and she'd be the one holding onto feelings that wouldn't let go of her. She had to grow up and face the fact that she had a normal life to live, even with her somewhat abnormal situation.

She looked down at her gifts, focusing on the large book that radiated warmth and love to her somehow. Just keep believing in the Labyrinth, in all of them. How could she forget them now? They were a part of her that gave her strength, taught her courage, loved her for who she was without trying to change her. And so they did change her - for the better really. They all believed in her ability to love them and be there for them, like a good friend should do for the people they cared about more than anything in the world. And Jareth trusted her now, how strange was it that she in turn was starting to trust **_him_**?

_**Though I do believe in you, yes I do...live without the sunlight...love without your heartbeat...I can't - live - within you...**_

His last song flowed into her mind and she frowned. He believed in her, might even love her. He thought she brought new life to his world. She was just a girl, a mortal child. And he was - what exactly? A king yes, but he was more than that, she could feel it when he was near, the air seemed charged with electricity and her thoughts turned to having him hold her in his arms and kiss her again.

Guardian of the Labyrinth. She smiled, how could he think she'd ever forget such a wonderful place? Wonderful except for that witch, Eliza, Sarah groaned. What was her problem anyway? Obviously Jareth had no interest in the woman. She put her gifts away carefully and grabbed her pajamas and robe before heading to the bathroom. After a nice hot bath, she settled into bed and closed her eyes.

JSJSJS

June came, bringing summer breezes and carnivals. Sarah held Toby as they walked towards where the carnival was setting up and watched the men setting up rides. Sarah loved carnivals, especially the ferris wheel at night. You could pretend you were above the world, almost flying, and time seemed to stop. She remembered that she knew someone who could reorder time and there was that funny flutter in her stomach again.

"Sarah, hey Sarah," a voice came from behind her and she turned to see Robert Simmons running up to her. She tried to hide the goofy grin on her face as he ran up to them. He was tall with dark red hair and clear blue eyes and didn't tease her when she said she wanted to be an actress. And he helped her with her history homework sometimes. He'd make a good first boyfriend, she thought dreamily.

"Hi Robert," she answered, shifting Toby from one hip to the other. Robert patted Toby on the head and the baby laughed. And he's good with kids, she thought.

"Pretty cool about the carnival coming. Do you think your parents would let you go tonight? I mean with me? I have some money saved and I know you like the rides," he seemed to stammer a little at the end as if he hadn't thought out the whole invitation. She smirked.

"I think I'll be able to come, but you have to go ask my dad. He's on this thing about how no one's gonna date his daughter without asking his permission first." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Parents."

Robert grinned. "I think I can do that, so - do you really think we're going to have a surprise quiz next week?" The two friends continued to chat as the men set up the rides.

Somewhere, off in a certain Goblin Kingdom, a very interested king was watching his Sarah through a crystal. And so it begins, he thought to himself. Ariana walked into his throne room, grinning as she watched him stare into his orb as if the future of his kingdom depended on this. She hadn't spoken with him about his grand gift to the girl, but it had been on her mind for weeks.

"Jareth," she said lightly and he glanced up, spinning the crystal away. Straightening in his throne, he watched his sister approach.

"Something I can help you with, sister mine?" His eyes were full of mischief and she hid a secret smile. He was in love and that made him unpreditable.

"I wanted to talk with you about your gift to Sarah, really - giving her control of your Labyrinth? The child is fifteen and needs the option to have a somewhat normal life, does she not? You've in effect bound her to this world with these obligations. Do you not trust her to choose you without forcing her to return?"

"She's my Champion," he said shortly. "She deserves the gift and she liked it." He was almost pouting now though he'd never admit it.

"Jareth," Ariana said his name as if she'd like to say more. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I cannot lose her and I will not consider the possibility. If giving her a reminder of what is here waiting for her helps my cause, I feel no guilt in doing so. Do you rebuke my efforts?"

"No, of course not, brother mine," she said, smiling. "Just remember that she does have free will and you must be prepared for any eventual outcome."

"Every outcome will end in the same way, Sarah will be my queen and she will never leave my side," he said forcefully.

Jareth smirked and Ariana laughed out loud. He was too proud for his own good, but the girl did love him even if she didn't realize it yet. This could actually turn out well if outside forces were kept at bay.

"Has there been any news on the border breach?" Ariana asked, walking over to his large windowsill and perching on the edge. He got up and walked over to her, sitting opposite of her on the ledge.

"Yes, it appears we have a spy feeding them information. I cannot see who it is as they are very careful to meet on neutral territory and I can't be everywhere at once. But I'm sure our little sister will have the name of the spy in due time. She's very efficient. And now dear sister, I have to meet with Sarah."

"Is she expecting you?"

"Of course not - that is why I must go. The little girl thinks to have a date with one of her human boys and it's time I set the rules for her little game."

"Jareth," Ariana warned, trying not to laugh. He waved off her concerns.

"She is allowed to date the little boys, but there will be rules in place. I shall see you shortly, dear sister." And with a bow and a flurry of glitter, the Goblin King was gone.

JSJSJS

Sarah brushed her hair and changed her clothes for the fifth time since coming home. Her father had liked Robert and had told them to have a good time at the carnival. All of Sarah's friends were going to be there too so Mr. Williams was sure Sarah would not be focusing on just one boy.

Sarah held up a red tank top and frowned. Too red, she decided and threw it on the bed. Holding up a blue T-shirt, she smiled. She liked blue.

"Rather the color of my eyes - or rather one of them," a voice drawled and Sarah spun around, almost landing on her bed in shock. Jareth stood by her window, dressed in a button down blue shirt and black pants that still seemed - tight.

"Jareth, you scared the crap out of me," Sarah hissed. "I mean - what are you doing here?"

"My dearest Sarah, I've heard that you have a date this evening. I wanted to wish you a fun evening." Her eyes narrowed at the small smirk he was giving her.

"Really - you're fine with my date."

"Of course, and I'm quite pleased that you have one as it makes our conversation all the more pertinent. There are a few rules of courtship I'd like to make you aware of before you go on this date of yours."

"I haven't agreed you could court me, Jareth," she said, her low voice surprising them both. He walked over to her, cupping her chin in his hand. She shivered and internally, he shouted to the heavens.

"You said that we could get to know each other and I'm allowing you to date the little human boys. However, I am setting down my terms."

"Really?" Sarah said, amused in spite of his domineering attitude. "And what exactly would those be, your highness?"

"Ah respect, so refreshing from you. Let's see - ah yes. For every date you have with a mortal boy, I am allowed one of my own."

"You want to date a mortal boy whenever I do?" Sarah teased. His eyes grew dark and he hugged her to him, causing her to gasp.

"Don't toy with your king, Sarah - it isn't polite. Now then - where were we...ah yes. When you have a date with one of your boys, I am allowed to have time spent with you as well. You said yourself you need a basis for comparision." She'd said that to his sister, not him, but she'd worry about that later, she thought.

"That might mean a lot of dates with you, don't you have a kingdom to run?" Really, Sarah thought, she was getting quite bold with him now. And he seemed to like it.

"I can reorder time if you don't remember and besides - we have to get to know each other if you are to be Guardian of my Labyrinth, correct? There are many things I must teach you," his eyes darkened briefly as she gazed up at him, mouth slightly open. He coughed briskly and let her go.

"So this is also some sort of job interview?" Sarah asked, eyes lit up from his flustered attitude. He glared at her.

"Not at all, you are the Guardian, you must also learn you are," he stopped, spinning from her to run his hand through his hair. She walked over to him and took his arm, gently turning him to look at her.

"Your terms are acceptable as long as you don't interfere with my - human boys. No tricks, no oubilettes, no anything. Deal?" She could see the struggle on his handsome face but she stood firm. She couldn't let him go around bogging boys she kissed now could she?

"Fine, but after your human date is gone this evening I shall be here to take you on our first proper courting. Be prepared for anything." He kissed her then, hard and fast and then he was gone in blaze of glitter.

"With you, I think I'll have to be prepared for anything," she giggled, then ran downstairs to have her dad drive her to the carnival.


	11. Chapter 11

The robed figure made its way to the neutral territory, making sure none followed. An emissary of the dark king's army waited for more information. The figure sat at a table, idly tapping its surface until the emissary entered the tent, bowing.

"Welcome, friend," the emissary said in a monotone voice. "You have more to tell us?"

"I do - the Goblin King has made friends with a little human girl. If we destroy her he will be so distraught we can capture his kingdom easily."

"And what makes her so special?"

"She beat his silly Labyrinth and he is besotted like a small child." The spy's voice was filled with contempt and jealousy.

"Human you say? Is she in our world?"

"No, her own - but I can lead you to her." The emissary paused in thought. He did not fully trust this spy, but for the chance to get the magic flowing through Jareth's vast kingdom, it was worth the risk.

"Yes, let us go now, the sooner we kill the girl, the faster we own the Goblin City's power."

Eliza smiled. This was really too would teach Jareth to mock her and toss her aside for a mere human. They made their way to the Above Ground to kill the stupid little girl Sarah Williams. Then Eliza would comfort her king and gain his trust. Right before becoming queen and killing him in his sleep.

JSJS

"Come on Sarah, the roller coaster is this way," Robert grinned, pulling her along with him. She laughed, running to keep up with her friends. Everyone was there, her best friend Lydia, Robert's best friend Henry and a bunch of kids from class. She'd never been out without her parents hovering over her and she was enjoying the freedom. A large owl circled overhead but did not come down too close to be noticed.

"I think I ate too much cotton candy," Sarah giggled as Robert held her hand. "Ah, the line for the coaster is too long anyway." A thought occured to her, "Let's ride the ferris wheel instead."

"Ohh, someone wants alone kissy time," Henry teased and Lydia elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp. At this comment, the owl swooped down, but since it wasn't watching where it was going, it got tangled in a nearby tent, squawking.

"Shut it Henry, not everyone is as immature as you are," she hissed. Henry just laughed as Sarah blushed. Robert grinned and led her to the ride she wanted.

"Henry's an idiot," he said cheerfully. "Let's all ride the ferris wheel."

The four friends got on the ride, Sarah and Robert on the first car, then her friends a few cars after them. Then they were flying slowly towards the heavens. The owl flew over the ride and Sarah noticed it, glaring.

"You don't like owls?" Robert asked, staring up at the flying bird.

"What? No, I love owls, I mean I love that owl - um, never mind." Sarah could not believe she'd said that out loud. Why was he here when he knew they were having their own date after this? She thought about it then calmed. If he wanted to watch her out having fun with another boy, then she'd give him something to watch.

Sighing happily, she made a show out of snuggling closer to her date.

"Robert, it's a bit chilly up here, I hope you don't mind," she said, eyes wide. He grinned, putting his arm around her.

"Mind? Not at all, Sarah. I'll keep you warm," he said, holding her tighter. Just then a black raven appeared and went to peck at Sarah's eyes. She screamed and Robert went to hit it with his arm, causing the car to tilt dangerously. Sarah held onto the ride as it swayed and out of nowhere, the owl reappeared to battle the other bird. Sarah watched in fascination as another black bird appeared, with blazing familiar eyes. It headed right for her and for some reason she was reminded of Eliza.

The man running the rides saw the commotion and started to get everyone off the ride. Sarah and Robert ran off of the ferris wheel, and he tried to lead her to another booth to play a game. But Sarah stood there and watched the birds circle each other. Two against one and the one was Jareth, she was sure of it. Why he was here didn't matter to her now, as he swooped to avoid another attack. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Robert pulled at her hand harder and she pulled it out of his grip, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"This is horrible, someone should do something," Sarah gasped as one of the black birds went to blind the owl with its talons. It missed, but a wing was scratched and Sarah could see blood form on the white feathers.

"Sarah, you act like you've never seen birds fight, it's no big deal if they all end up dead," Robert said and she spun to glare at him.

"You'd be happy if some innocent bird got killed up there, you know what - this date's over. I'm gonna go call my dad and go home."

"Sarah, wait - I didn't mean," he stopped as his friends started laughing at his upset face. He threw his hands in the air and sputtered, "Women."

JSJSJS

Sarah stood by her window, gazing out into the night sky. Where was he? Why had he been there spying on her anyway? She was furious with him yet so worried she couldn't see straight. If he was hurt she would never get over it. If he was - no, she would not think like that. He was fine, he was fine and he was on his way to see her. Not that she was sure she would want to see him after he spied on her. Oh, why was he making her head spin like this and he wasn't even there to blame?

She went to her desk drawer and pulled out her mirror.

"Hoggle?" The old dwarf appeared and saw the look on her face.

"What's he done?"

"What - I don't know - I was at the carnival and he was there as an owl and then there were two other black birds attacking me then attacking him and he's hurt and he is supposed to be here now but he's not and," she paused for breath, crying like a child.

She sat on her bed, hugging her Goblin King doll to her as Hoggle's eyes dawned with understanding. She loved the rat.

"Sarah, he's a big boy and can handle himself. Give him time and he'll be there."

"Are - are you sure?"

"He's a rat and they have a good survival instinct." Sarah laughed in spite of her fear and then jumped as an injured white owl flew into her room, transforming into her Goblin King. Without thinking she ran to him and threw her arms around him, kissing him as if she'd never see him again. After a moment of shock, he returned her kiss gladly, pulling her to him and groaning into her mouth.

"My Sarah," he whispered. She jumped out of his embrace and slapped him.

"You were following me," she accused. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"And a good thing too, you were attacked tonight."

"So were you," she cried, grabbing his arm. He winced and tears filled her eyes. "Oh Jareth, I'm sorry - let me fix that for you." She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, then cleaned his wounded arm and bandaged it tenderly. He never took his eyes off of her and a small smile graced his lips.

"My angel of mercy," he quipped. She glared at him.

"Who were they?"

"There are those who are trying to invade my kingdom if you remember. They were simply members of that deluded group. Now, how about a kiss for your wounded monarch?" He kissed her throat and she leaned into his touch. Really he shouldn't be able to make her feel like this when Robert couldn't come close.

"I don't know if I should kiss you again or throw you out of my window," she huffed. He pulled her close.

"Shall I tell you which I'd prefer?" She shivered and he gloated. She pushed him away.

"Why were you following me? And who attacked us?"

"I was not following you, I was watching over you as I said I would," he said innocently. "You did not take your protections with you and I felt it my duty to protect you myself. It wouldn't do for you to be harmed before our first date."

"I - oh, you make everything sound so logical," she fumed and he laughed, taking her hand.

"Because I'm always right. And now, dear one - our date?"

"You still want to go?" He glared at her.

"You don't?"

"What - oh fine, you can take me whereever you want," she hissed and then froze as a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Sounds just as what I had in mind, Precious."

In a burst of glitter they were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Eliza was furious and she swore profusely to herself. She glanced uncaring at her wound before wrapping a bandage over her leg. The fool king had fought her as she'd tried to attack the little human. He'd actually turned his back on one of his own people to defend a pitiful human piece of filth. He'd known it was Eliza attacking the girl, she could not go back to the Goblin City, her fate was sealed. As long as Jareth and that girl lived, Eliza could not go back home.

She stood at the edge of the neutral territory, staring up towards the Goblin castle. She would have been a good queen, she would have killed the goblins loyal to Jareth and trained the rest to destroy all of the pretty goodness of the Fae worlds. It would have been the dawn of a new age. It sickened her how weak and useless the Fae court was, they needed strong leadership. Not a Goblin King who would fall like a love struck puppy over a mortal nothing. A human child who would bring shame upon the great Goblin King with her neediness and hero worship.

Eliza had thought long ago that she loved Jareth, back when they were children. He'd been feared even then by those who thwarted his desires, reckless and wild. She'd been thrilled when she realized that he was like the owl he so often turned into - cruel, alone and deadly. No woman could love that, but Eliza did love his power, his magic. The way all others stood back in fear when he was angry. She liked that power and wanted it for her own. And she _**would** _have it.

She received word that her terms were acceptable. Standing tall, she let the guards lead her to her new future. There would be time enough to kill them all. Right now, she needed time to heal and make her plans. They underestimated her and it would cost them dearly.

She would make Jareth and Sarah scream in agony for hours before she killed them. The thought made her smile.

JSJSJS

When Sarah and Jareth rematerialized, she hung onto him, disoriented. She'd never experienced anything like that, like she'd been flying yet standing perfectly still. Her arms were around his waist and her hands idly stroked his back as if to comfort him. He was looking down at her in amusement and she pushed him away in annoyance.

"So, where are we?" she asked, looking around then she just stared. It was a beautiful garden, like nothing she'd ever seen before. She heard music, as if a choir of angels were singing just for her. Looking closer, she saw that the flowers seemed to be producing the music accompaning the song. But who was singing? Looking up, she was entranced to see a group of three orbs of light singing in perfect harmony. They drifted down to her, encircling her with love and friendship. It was a part of the Labyrinth that she hadn't seen before, and it was beautiful in its simplicity.

She reached out to touch one, fascinated as the Goblin King watched closely. If it allowed her to touch it, it meant the garden accepted her as its future queen and would allow her to become Fae when Jareth married her. It was an important test and one he prayed she'd pass. It swerved around her, singing in an ancient tongue and Sarah closed her eyes, smiling. She no longer reached for the orb, simply standing there, eyes closed, smiling as if she had found a peace that had always been just out of reach.

Sarah felt a tickle of softest shivering and opened her eyes when she heard Jareth gasp. All three orbs had joined into a ring of light, one orb at her forehead, the other two behind her head, joined by a silver arc of lightning that dazzled the sky with its brilliance. Her eyes grew bright and she smiled at Jareth in disbelief. After a few moments, the crown broke apart and the orbs seemed to kiss her cheek, one by one, before disappearing into mist.

"Jareth, it's beautiful - what does this mean?" Her trusting eyes filled with an emotion Jareth wished was love, but knew was simply happiness. He could wait forever, but he dearly hoped he would not have to do so.

"It means that the garden welcomes you as a friend," he said carefully, knowing that the orbs would spread the word that their queen had come home. "You are free to come here at any time to do as you wish. Perhaps study the book I gave you about the Labyrinth? I myself have come here on more than one occasion to be alone and just think."

"Think?" Sarah asked, mischief now in her eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her again, causing her to hang onto him, sighing. The kiss was tender and hungry at the same time, a chaste kiss still, but filled with dark promises somehow. Sarah started to part her lips, but Jareth knew - not yet. There was still so much for her to learn first. Releasing her, he smiled at how she seemed dizzy.

"At times, even a Goblin King must think," he answered, winking. "And now, on to our date."

"There's more?" Sarah asked, stunned. He laughed, a long happy sound and her knees grew weak. She'd never heard him laugh with real happiness before and she found that she liked it. Probably more than she should.

"Of course, dear Sarah - we have a faire to attend. I trust that you like music and juggling. And perhaps a dance with your king? I know that your ferris wheel adventure was interrupted by two nasty black ravens. You must let your king make it up to you in some small way." Glancing down at his pants, she didn't think he did anything in a small way. Catching her look, he grinned with seductive mirth. It was too much, she was going to melt into a puddle of jelly.

"And one very bossy owl," she smirked, trying to stop her heart from racing. He looked at her in surprise and amusement.

"Sweetling, you have absolutely no idea how bossy I can be, and when you learn - trust me, you'll enjoy it immensely."

She could feel her face flame with embarassment as she took his hand and disappeared from the Queen's Garden.

JSJS

Their next stop was a medieval faire with bright banners and colorful costumes. Sarah found herself dressed in a brilliant green dress with gold laces on the white bodice. Her ankle boots were the same soft green velvet and her hair was done up in green and gold ribbons. Jareth himself was dressed in a similiar color scheme, dark green pants with a white poet's shirt trimmed in gold. He held out his arm and she gave him a curious type of smile as she took it, dipping into a brief curtsy first.

"You didn't plan this just for me did you?" Sarah asked, eyes shining with amusement.

"Now whyever would I do such a thing? Come - let us find some entertainment." He led her down a pathway lined in fragrant blossoms until they reached the center of the faire. There were jugglers and acrobats vying for her attention, springing to life as she passed. All who saw her bowed deeply and she blushed, not used to such attention. Jareth proudly escorted her to the merchant's section of the faire where various shopkeepers offered their wares. Sarah was amazed at the variety of hats and trinkets offered and smiled as she saw a small silver pin shaped like a castle.

"It looks like your castle," she laughed and he nodded.

"Yes, my home is often the inspiration for merchants. They seem to think the tourists like a bit of the Goblin City to take back home with them." Sarah gave him an odd look.

"Tourists? I didn't notice any the last time I was here," she said, suspicious. He laughed and the merchant chuckled a bit.

"Sarah, when there is a runner, the city is closed to trade and to travel. It simply wouldn't do to have a runner disrupt a festival now would it?"

"Well, I suppose not," she said, looking at the pin again. Jareth picked it up, pinning it on her bodice.

"It is yours," he said, paying the merchant, who bowed low towards them both.

"I couldn't," she said and he placed a finger to her lips.

"Now, now - this is our first date and if I so desire to gift you with some small token of my esteem, the polite thing to do would be to simply thank me."

Sarah looked down at the pin then up into Jareth's mismatched eyes. She felt a flush of heat start to grow inside of her and she coughed, looking away.

"Well then, thank you. Are there rides here?"

"Rides, yes, though quite different than your human carnivals. Come, let me show you." They walked to a small carriage with two white horses in green and gold finery. Jareth helped her into the carriage and nodded to the driver.

"This isn't as scary as a roller coaster, but it's nice," Sarah said, trying to be polite. Jareth hid a grin.

"Not as scary, hmm?"

They started going faster and faster until finally, the horses took flight and Sarah grabbed onto Jareth, startled. He laughed and pulled her closer to him as they flew above the fair, over the hills until they could see the Labyrinth stretched out before them. Dipping down, she saw Ludo and Sir Didymus playing chess. That surprised her briefly but she barely had time to wave at them when the carriage flew over a lake where multi colored fish jumped through the air in time with a song sung by what Sarah could only surmise was a water sprite.

Landing near the summit of a tall mountain, Sarah was awestruck at the beauty of Jareth's kingdom. She saw its borders stretching into the distance. To the east, the sky was lit up with what looked like fireworks coloring the deepening evening sky. She turned towards Jareth and saw the driver disappear in a puff of smoke.

"He will return when we are ready to go back to the faire," Jareth explained. "Tell me, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, it's wonderful," Sarah answered with a sad smile. Jareth looked at her with concern clouding his eyes.

"Have I displeased you in some way?"

"What - no, not at all. I just - well, I've been thinking about how those ravens came and attacked you and, well. I don't like the fact that I'm the reason you were in danger. I don't ever want to be the reason something happens to you." She looked away, fighting tears.

Jareth turned her to him and kissed her with a passion that frightened them both, his arms tightening around her as he drank greedily from his chosen mate. His tongue slid easily past her parted lips and he groaned as her tongue cautiously stroked his. The fires were building within him and she was so young, not ready. He must stop though it killed him.

"Sarah, you must listen," he rasped, clinging to her. "the forces that attacked us tonight have been in place long before you arrived in my world. If anything, I must apologize to you for bringing you into such danger. You are so young, and I find myself wanting to keep you at my side for every day and night of our existence. I have said you may date your boys and live your life - but do not mistake my compliance for apathy. You are Champion of more than my Labyrinth, Sarah. You are champion of my heart as well."

She stared at him, the jumble of emotions and needs clouding her thoughts. He saw her inner struggle and sighed. Snapping his fingers, the driver reappeared.

"Come, the faire has much more to offer and I do not wish for you to have anything but happy memories of our first date." She reached up and kissed him lightly, looking into his eyes with a peace she always seemed to find with him nearby.

"You don't have to worry about that, all of my memories of you are becoming happier each time I see you." He grinned and led her into the carriage, flying her back towards the faire.


	13. Chapter 13

Valeria tracked the hunters with a vengeful sort of glee. They'd finally had proof that little twit Eliza was in league with the dark king and now she just needed to show herself. The dark king Orion was not a real threat as long as the borders held. And Valeria was quite efficient at holding them tight. True there were little skirmishes near the borders now and then, but as long as Jareth's people did not betray him to Orion, all was well. Which led Valeria's thoughts to Eliza in disgust.

Even now the little fool was leading scouts to Valeria's stronghold on the northern border. Valeria smiled with malicious contentment. Eliza was a spy and spies invariably led you to others who wished harm upon your kingdoms. Like the wraiths Orion used as scouts. Evil foul smelling mists of torment that could eat a man's soul away if you allowed it into your heart. Or your fortress.

They could enter through a crack in the mortar, an open window left unprotected, possessing souls and turning warriors against each other in a battle to the death. They were evil personified and Valeria knew them well. She'd had to kill someone dear to her years ago who had breathed in the wraiths in a misguided hope for power.

One wraith in particular interested her, it was back in the relative safety of the woods below her mountain fortress, bright red wisps of smoke swirling in anticipation. Wraiths had no real body, they were smoke with two blazing eyes of fire. They were what was left of someone who gave their allegience to the dark king. But this wraith's eyes were familiar. They were Eliza's eyes.

The wraiths moved silently, flowing through air currents like foul bursts of magic, searching for some way to penetrate Valeria's stronghold. What they found instead was Valeria's mystical guard, huge fairies who did more than bite their enemies. Summoning vast reserves of power, they blinded the scouts with a poisoned blast of energy. The wraiths were flung back towards Eliza's hiding place.

Valeria called her wizards to her side, strengthening the protections on the Northern Fortress. They would defend until they were destroyed. Her eyes locked onto Eliza and both women smiled with determination.

Things were about to get much more interesting.

JSJS

Sarah and Jareth watched the strolling minstrels dance around the crowd, entertaining them with a jaunty song about King Jareth's various skills and power. When they got to a verse about his prowress in the bedchamber, Sarah turned bright scarlet and Jareth noted she gave his pants another curious glance. He grinned like a school boy, she was such fun to court.

He led her back to the merchant's booths and bought her candy that tasted like chocolate but deeper somehow, with hints of cherry and peaches. She glared at him when she noted the peach flavor and he smiled innocently.

"I'm not about to be drugged again am I?" Sarah asked, pinning him with a look. He held up his hands.

"I have no need to drug you as you are so willingly here with me my sweet. I'm especially liking the kisses. I hope you continue to so gift me during our time together."

Her suspicions lifted to be replaced by embarassment and a bit of longing. He was so handsome - why would he want someone like her? Maybe he was only showing appreciation towards her and confusing it with love. But when she thought that, a terrible ache hit her chest and she pushed the feeling out of her mind. He saw her hesitation and held her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it with a look in his eyes that thrilled her. Thinking could wait a while longer, she supposed.

They saw magicians and dancing horses, pie eating contests and dunking booths. Sarah was having a wonderful time and part of her wished it would never end.

He led her to a ride that looked just like a ferris wheel, but instead of the swinging cars, there were bubbles. She was confused as they walked right into one and it sealed behind them without breaking. Rising through the sky, Sarah was amazed to see the stars seemed to sway in the evening breeze.

"You still move the stars for me," she whispered and he squeezed her hand.

"I would move heaven and earth for your happiness, Sarah. I hope you always believe that," he whispered back and she leaned into him, content.

After the ride was over, they walked quietly through the crowd, talking.

A small girl shyly walked up to Sarah and handed her a wreath of flowers for her hair. Sarah beamed and put in on her head, hugging the girl who giggled.

"Thank you fair maiden, I shall treasure your floral gift always," she said solemnly.

"You are welcome my queen," the child said and then ran back into the crowd. Sarah turned to Jareth, questions in her eyes. He shrugged.

"You look every inch a queen. Would you care to dance my sweet?" Jareth asked, swinging Sarah into his arms. She laughed, surprised, and happily swirled around the faire in the arms of her king. The other revelers laughed and clapped, encouraging them with their shouts of approval. So different than the last dance she'd shared with Jareth. She'd never felt happier or more alive.

After the dance, Jareth levitated himself and Sarah to thrones perched in the nearby trees. She gasped, feeling solid ground under her feet where there was only air. Looking down, she could see the people wander the faire and dance happily to the tunes of the minstrels.

"I fear it is time to return you to your home, sweetling. A runner is coming soon and I must prepare."

"All hail our king and his lady," a voice shouted and Sarah blushed.

"Thank you Jareth, this has been great," Sarah smiled at him and he grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Close your eyes, Precious," he whispered. She did so and waited. Was her going to kiss her again?

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom, dressed as she had been for her earlier date with Robert.

"Jareth?"

"I'm here," the image in the mirror said. Sarah put her hand on the reflection of Jareth's face and smiled.

"Don't torment the runner too badly," she chided and he laughed.

"Ah Precious, I save all of my plans of torment for you," he said, winking and blew her a kiss before fading into the mirror's clear surface.

Sighing, she sat on her bed, thinking deeply about all that had happened tonight. She knew she wouldn't be dating Robert again, but she also knew she was still not ready for whatever Jareth wanted from her.

She'd have to bide her time and find another date. Someone better suited for her than Robert, and someone who didn't turn her world upside down like Jareth. She tried thinking about what she wanted from the Goblin King and just became more confused. She was only fifteen and he was so much older. He'd seen things she couldn't imagine. Dangers untold. And she was just a girl who beat a Labyrinth.

She realized that she'd have to see Jareth again each time she dated and a small secret smile graced her lips. She'd have to find another boyfriend soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Jareth flew to his sister's side and waited. He'd hated lying to Sarah about the runner but she'd only worry if he told her the truth. Valeria's fangs were showing, and she was restless as the wraiths swirled nearby, howling in anger. They all had the faces of the people they'd been in life when they moaned and Valeria found herself searching to see if a certain beloved face was there. She was not sure if she was saddened or relieved when she did not see it.

Ariana fought below, on the ground. Fighting on horseback was her thrill, using her sword to slice through trolls of the dark kingdom filled her with an almost insane thrill that contrasted with her calm court demeanor.

"I cannot believe Eliza let it get this far," Jareth said, almost sadly. "To willingly become a wraith, to leave her home and family for certain destruction. Is her need for power so great that she would defy her loyalties?" A spear of poisoned light flew past and Jareth ducked easily. If if had hit him, he would have disintegrated on the spot. Another thing to never tell his Sarah. Winged monkeys attacked from the forests and the Fae guards worked tirelessly to destroy them. The squeals blurred into the otherwise quiet evening and torches were lit to light the battlefield. "

She's always been so, brother. We were quite afraid you would wed the witch simply to get an heir. For that reason alone, I'm quite happy you've found the little human girl." She paused to look at him sideways. "How did the courting go?"

"The Queen's garden chose her," he said, grabbing an iron tipped arrow and binding it to the shaft quickly. Valeria's eyes grew wide. He grabbed a crossbow and started to load it with his newly formed arrow as another spear came close to his head.

"You mean to wed the child," she said in a low voice. "I'd only teased before but I see the longing in your eyes, brother. You love her."

"I do, with every fiber of my being. She has been chosen to be queen by this world and my heart. None can dispute her claim on me."

"Ah but she has not made such a claim," his sister reminded him as she loaded her crossbow. The arrow gleamed in the haze of sunset and she smiled. "Has she?"

"Not as such, but we've only begun to court, Valeria. The girl needs time." He shot a warning towards the creatures below and smiled when he heard a scream of pain. A mulitude of spears flew towards them as the wraiths advanced. This battle would rage all night and no one would really be declared the victor. But the stronghold would stand firm at the end of the night and the evil would be pushed back once again.

"These petty skirmishes bore me," Jareth said, aiming another arrow at a monkey who had flown too close. It hit the beast, bursting it into a flurry of dark magic and fur.

"They look to weaken us brother, to make us think this is the extent of their plans. But I have sensed more from them lately. This is nothing."

"Then we will have to be prepared, sister mine."

JSJSJS

Summer vacation came and Sarah went out with her friends a lot. She avoided Robert even though he'd continued to call her house. Karen didn't understand why she was suddenly not wanting to see the boy.

"He's not inappropriate is he?" she'd asked carefully. Sarah had given her a blank stare then started laughing.

"No, not at all. I'm just not that interested in dating him. When we were at the carnival we saw some birds fighting and he didn't care if any of them got hurt. I didn't like that."

"Ah yes, you are such an animal lover," her stepmother said, nodding. They'd become closer in the last few weeks and Sarah was starting to open up to her.

"You have no idea," Sarah muttered.

"What dear?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey do you and Dad think you'll go out this weekend? I really want to spend some more time with Toby."

"Really? This is such a change for you, Sarah. You're really growing up fast." Karen hugged her and Sarah smiled. She was growing up, just not fast enough for a certain king. He hadn't had a chance to visit her since their date and Sarah was getting restless. It was August already and she hadn't found a boy she liked well enough to date. Which meant, no Jareth.

"Actually, there is a dance at the country club tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go with us. Mr. Johnson's nephew William is in town and he's just your age. I mean, not that you'd have to consider it a date."

"A date - sounds perfect," Sarah perked up considerably. "I'd love to help out like that and I love dancing." She remembered her dance with Jareth at the faire and smiled. "I really love dancing."

"Wonderful, I'll call Mrs. Johnson and let her know you'll go out with William. Do you want to know anything about him?"

"Um, no - let him be a surprise," Sarah said and Karen laughed.

"I don't know what's come over you lately, Sarah, but I have to say - I'm enjoying it."

"So am I, Karen," Sarah grinned, thinking that she'd see Jareth again soon. "So am I."

Later that afternoon, Sarah sat in her room listening to the summer storm that beat against her window. She dressed for the party, being careful to put her crystal necklace on and put her dagger in her purse. Better safe then sorry, she supposed. She pinned her owl pin onto her dress too. She was going to surround herself with every reminder of Jareth she could.

She played with her pet rock and learned he was a very smart little guy. She put him in her purse too so he would not be lonely. She'd started taking him everywhere with her and somehow, she hadn't felt so alone.

She took her Labyrinth book out and felt guilty. She hadn't looked at it since her birthday celebration, she'd been so busy with school and friends. She opened it to the blank pages and wondered what to ask about for her first request. What would Jareth want her to know first?

"I wish I knew more about Jareth," she said softly and instantly the pages filled with text and illustrations in full color that moved like a movie on the page. She saw the moment of his birth and his parents holding him with love. She gasped - his mother was beautiful. His parents were the High King and Queen of the entire Fae world. He'd never mentioned that.

He'd had a happy childhood, and he was a prankster even then. He met Hoggle when he was very young and convinced the dwarf to be his personal servant. They had gotten into a lot of trouble together and Sarah was surprised to see that the two of them were actually quite close in spite of the threats and bickering.

She saw his first crush, a beautiful water sprite who eventually left him for the sea. She saw the other nobles spite him because he was to lead the goblin kingdom, a task beneath most of them. She saw the dark king battle the High Court and kill his parents. His heart crushed, he swore to never love again and built the Labyrinth to hide his hurt. There he would go to forget all who had left him and he was very sad for a long time.

And then she saw herself enter the Labyrinth and read how the great Goblin King fell in love with the mortal child. Her eyes filled with tear and she missed him now more than she ever had before.

"Sarah, it's time to go to the club, are you ready?"

"Sure, Karen, let me get my coat." She threw Hoggle's mirror into her purse and ran out to meet her date.


	15. Chapter 15

The lights of the country club sparkled like diamonds on the small lake surrounding it. Sarah, for all her talk of solitude, loved coming to the club - she could observe people from all walks of life, their mannerisms, their accents and behaviors. For an aspiring actress, it was as good as going to acting school. Sarah smiled as she was helped out of the back seat by a valet. She'd been overwhelmed by reading the Labyrinth book and was just now getting her thoughts under control. She wondered what he was doing, how far the runner had gotten. If the runner was a teenaged girl with a smart mouth and wandering eyes. She wouldn't think about it, she just wouldn't.

Walking into the large main hall, the family's coats were checked and Sarah looked around in delight. So many people in one place, so many stories untold. Her mother had acted in a play nearby years ago and her photo was still on the wall when you first walked in, a testament to the town's brush with a celebrity. Linda Williams wouldn't ever show her face around this town again, but the town still acted as though she was their personal angel. Sarah grimaced. She would never act like that when she became famous.

"Good evening Williams family," a huge voice boomed. Brett Johnson was a hulk of a man, with white hair and deep blue eyes. Sarah's father was his attorney and best friend and the two families had socialized for years. He shook Sarah's dad's hand roughly before kissing Karen's. He saw Sarah and bowed dramatically.

"Ah the fair Princess Sarah, still chasing goblins in the park?" Sarah laughed and hugged the man.

"It was only for the one play, Uncle Brett, I've grown up since then." She struck a dramatic pose and everyone laughed.

"So I see," he winked. "Let me introduce you to my nephew William. William come say hello to the princess."

Sarah glanced over at the young man staring at her and smiled. He was cute, dark black hair cut short and the same blue eyes of his uncle. He took Sarah's hand and kissed it. He was a bit taller than she was, but not by too much. He'd be perfect to dance with later.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle, enchante," he said with a French accent that made Sarah catch her breath. "My uncle did not tell me you were so beautiful."

"Well he didn't tell me you were either, I mean that you were so, um, never mind," Sarah said, flustered.

"Let's allow the youngsters to get to know one another," Brett said, slapping Rob Williams on the back and leading him away. Karen winked at Sarah and headed off to find the wives. Sarah was left alone with the charming French boy and she just stared at him.

"So Sarah, my uncle tells me you are a remarkable actress, might I ask how you thought to choose that path?" His voice filled her ears like melted butter and she swallowed, not able to think.

"Um, well - my mom's an actress and I guess I thought I'd understand her more if I did it too. Then after a few plays, I found that I really liked it. I love studying people and learning about them." She'd never told anyone she'd wanted to understand her mother. She wondered if she was just nervous around this boy or if there was some sort of connection. Love at first sight was something she only read about, but she really wanted to believe that someday it could happen to her.

"Well then, that bodes well for me, for I would love for you to learn about me - as much as you'd wish," he said, bowing and her heart stopped.

"How long are you in town?" Sarah asked, suddenly wanting to spend more time with him. He was familiar in a way, the way he listened to her as if she was the most interesting person he'd ever met.

"Regrettably only a week before I must return to France. However I hope that most of that time can be spent with you?"

Sarah giggled. "I don't know about that, but I think I can squeeze in a little time for you." She was blushing and he smiled at her, enchanted.

"Come, let's find a quiet spot to chat. I want to learn all about Miss Sarah Williams and her dreams of becoming a famous actress."

"That sounds wonderful. I want to ask you a million questions about France and your life and just - everything."

"That could take all night, dear Sarah," he warned, teasing.

"Sounds wonderful," she said, letting him lead her to a private corner.

JSJSJS

Jareth moaned as the medic bandaged his hip. The spear had luckily only grazed him, but the wound would fester without strong magic. He'd been protecting Valeria from an onslaught of flying spears and had not taken the precaution of protecting himself. It was reckless and wild, but it was Jareth, the medic thought wryly. He had always been so and would continue to think himself invulnerable.

"You must not move so, majesty," the medic admonished. "You are lucky to be alive."

"I am fine and need to leave," he snapped, feeling a shift in Sarah's emotions. She was happy and there was a boy involved. He needed to see her - now. He had to hold her in his arms and feel her touch. He could have died without ever telling her how much he loved her. It was unthinkable. And now she was with a boy, and liking it. His fevered mind made up a thousand scenarios of Sarah and this interloper. The boy was kissing her, telling her how beautiful she was, that he wanted her. His logical mind was telling him that it was all illusion, just a fevered dream he was making up in his head - none of it was real. He shut down the logical side of his mind and went back to thinking about how he was losing her, one minute at a time.

"I must insist you rest, sire," the medic said, administering a sedative. Jareth's eyes drooped. He heard music and Sarah's laughter and the distinct sound of a boy she was starting to like. He was in agony and it was not the wound on his hip causing the pain. He tried to sit up and was gently pushed back onto the bed again.

"No - must go see - must go," his voice trailed off into nothing as the medications took effect. His fever raged on, and the medic frowned to himself.

"Will he be all right?" Ariana asked, coming into the room. She stared down at the brother who had raised her and Valeria when their parents had died. He was such a strong, loving man and no one ever wanted to acknowledge that. She really hoped the human girl would not be one of the many who hurt him. Something told her that he would not recover if Sarah rejected him.

"It will take some time, but if he listens to me, he will survive. He seems to think there is somewhere else he must be right now."

His twin sighed and brushed back hair from her brother's face, before putting a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. He moaned Sarah's name and Ariana's heart broke at the despair in his voice.

"Ah Jareth, your Sarah will have to wait for a little while."

JSJSJS

Sarah spent hours talking with William and when he said goodnight by kissing her hand, she blushed.

It had felt nice having someone really listen to her about her dreams for the future. Robert had been polite about her acting, but he hadn't really cared one way or the other. William really listened to her and Sarah felt very special. She looked forward to seeing him again, but now she was waiting for Jareth.

She sat by her window, watching for him. At first, she merely thought he was late, then the hours passed and there was still no sign of him. Hoggle didn't know where he was, and she didn't feel right just going to the Goblin City looking for him like some needy child.

Midnight found her asleep, still fully dressed on her bed. She was clutching her Goblin King doll that was stained with tears. He didn't really want her after all, it had all been a game to see if she'd trust him.

She'd never felt so empty in her life.

JSJSJS

The next day, Sarah pulled out her Labyrinth book and stared at it. What possessed Jareth to give her such a gift and then abandon her? Well, even if he didn't love her, the Labyrinth did and she had made a promise to look after her. She opened the book and studied the history of the Labyrinth, seeing that Jareth had created it when his parents died and he needed a sanctuary. She made a decision to visit the Labyrinth soon and learn more of the residents there. Now that she wasn't running to save Toby, she would be able to appreciate them more.

The phone rang and Karen called up to her that it was William. Slamming the book shut, she ran to the phone and happily chatted with the boy. Would she like to see a movie? Of course she would. He'd already asked her father for permission to see her and Mr. Williams had gladly agreed. Sarah hung up the phone and smiled. Her first date at a movie without parents. A part of her wanted to scream that Jareth still owed her a date, but she squashed it down. He was no longer in the running by his own choice.

She helped Karen clean the house and the two talked about a lot of things. It was the end of August and school would be starting soon. Karen offered to go clothes shopping with Sarah and Sarah quickly agreed. Sometimes in the back of her mind, she could hear Jareth calling for her, but she dismissed it as fantasy. He was probably off with some Fae woman who was fawning all over him and his glittery tight pants. Argh, she would not think about his tight pants.

That evening, William picked her up and being seventeen, could drive them himself to the movie. They sat in the darkened theater, watching the movie, enjoying each other's company. She really liked him and she was thrilled when he casually reached over and held her hand.

For the rest of the week, they were inseparable. Sarah learned about French movie directors and William even took her to a few subtitled films. She practiced monologues in the park where he watched her and applauded at the appropriate places. She sadly remembered a white owl that used to be there watching her, but she ruthlessly stomped down the pain of his absence. Mostly.

And when he left, she was at the airport promising to write to him as much as she could. He kissed her then, a real, powerful sweet kiss that made her breathless.

"Do not forget me my Sarah," he said huskily. But in her mind, it was Jareth's voice making the plea.


	16. Chapter 16

When Hoggle had been told Jareth was injured, he raced to his old friend's side. Looking down at his king, the old dwarf was worried. The fever was not as high as before, but Jareth was still in a deep, healing sleep and was still quite weak. The healers had come to the fortress shortly after the medic summoned them and it had helped, but the wraith's spears carried an evil poison that had no known cure. You simply had to treat the symptoms and hope for the best.

Jareth tried to reach Sarah in her dreams, but it was as though she was blocking him. Her magic had been growing since she'd come back for her birthday party though none had told her that. She hadn't been ready to hear it. And now she was using it to block him from her dreams. Jareth sobbed in dreams though none could hear him. She was rejecting him and he was heartbroken. He let the fever rage, not trying to fight it. She hadn't come to see him, to find out why he hadn't gone to meet her after any of her human dates with the pathetic French boy who Jareth despised with all of the irrational Fae jealousy that consumed him.

"Sarah," the king whispered, lost in a dream. "My Sarah, please don't love him."

"Him?" Hoggle asked Valeria who shrugged, putting another wet cloth on her brother's face. He groaned but did not open his eyes.

"The medic said Jareth senses a rival. I really hope that the human doesn't break Jareth's heart. Why anyone would choose to love a human perplexes me."

"She's a good girl," Hoggle defended. "She's just young and foolish about things like love. Youngsters always want to sample everything before choosing their mate. Dwarves are no different, I suppose."

Valeria smiled. "Did a lot of sampling in your younger days, did you?"

"I had my share," Hoggle grinned. "Being around yer fool brother made it easy to find willin' arms at night." Valeria laughed softly.

"Yes, Jareth could have anyone he wished for, why does he risk it all for Sarah?"

"Because he loves her," Hoggle said shrugging. "And it's been way too long since the rat's loved anyone other than himself. Or his irksome sisters," he added, grinning. Valeria threw a wet cloth at him and laughed.

"Go fetch more cool water, dwarf and remember your place." The threat was not serious and the two friends grinned at each other.

"Yes, my irksome princess," he bowed, leaving. A few minutes later, Valeria looked up to see Ariana enter the room.

"Any change?"

"The fever is going down, but he's still quite weak. I think he's trying to reach Sarah mentally."

"The fool. He needs to conserve his strength," his twin said, without malice. Valeria sighed.

"I'm beginning to believe Sarah is his strength, sister, as much as she appears to be his weakness. We must bring the girl here."

"But he did not wish her to know he was fighting."

"If she's the chosen High Queen, she can not be sheltered like a pet. If she's as brave and loyal as everyone seems to think she is, she must be given the chance to prove it." She paused, looking down at Jareth. "And I fear he will not last much longer without her."

"A love struck Fae fighting a poisoned wraith's spear. He never does anything by half, does he?"

"A king can do no less," Valeria smiled. "Now go, bring the girl to her king."

JSJSJS

Eliza had never known such freedom. Being a wraith, casting off a physical body, it was intoxicating. She'd seen the spear hit Jareth and for one glorius moment thought that the king had died. But no, word had reached the dark kingdom that he lived, although he was very weak. He'd be easy enough to kill, but they could not reach him. That left the little human girl for now.

Sarah Williams did not have her Goblin King to protect her, and wraiths were expert at getting into unprotected homes. Eliza would simply travel Above Ground and slay the child in her sleep. No drama, no having Sarah beg for mercy. Well, maybe a little begging. Wraiths poisoned their victims by seeping into the skin, flooding the doomed soul with nightmares and pain. No one could withstand such an attack.

She received permission from Orion to attack the girl and then headed to the William's house. The evening was still and calm but the winds were picking up, threatening a storm. A perfect night to kill. She flew into the house and was invisible to her human family. Searching each room, she found a small boy sleeping. Perhaps she would kill him as well, in front of the girl. So many decisions to make this night.

She reached for the boy when there was a loud rush of feathers and Eliza looked up to see Ariana swoop into the room, a war cry torn from the bird form she used. Ariana was a black falcon, with razor sharp talons and beak. She hissed at Eliza who shot poisoned smoke at the princess.

Ariana screamed in pain as part of the smoke hit her. Turning back into her human like form, she pulled a sword and advanced, charming the room silent. It would not do for the humans to know there was a battle raging so near the babe. She lunged for Eliza again and tried to distract her from the boy. A light was turned on and Sarah was standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on in here?"

"Sarah take the boy and go to your room," Ariana ordered. Sarah looked at the princess in shock. Eliza took that moment to race towards Sarah who instinctively threw up her hand and blocked the attack with magic.

"Sarah, now - take Toby and go to your room. Get your protections and just wait there."

Sarah grabbed Toby and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Toby started to cry softly and Sarah rocked her little brother, humming to him. When she realized it was the song from the ballroom, she stopped, furious with herself.

A few moments later, Ariana burst in and startled Sarah with her urgency.

"She is gone and will not be able to come here again, put the boy back and we must go."

"What? Go? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere, what was that thing? Why are you here? You can tell Jareth I'm not interested in anything he has to say."

"Listen you spoiled deluded girl, I just fought a blood wraith for you so I'm not in the best of moods. One, that was Eliza come to kill you - I put protections on your home without Council permission so I'm certain to be reprimanded for that. Two, you are coming with me because Jareth is wounded and will not heal unless you tell him you are not in love with your little human boy."

"Wounded? How - he was with a runner."

"He was defending our borders against Eliza and the dark king who threatens us. And now if you please, we must go. Unless you wish to debate some more on all the reasons you have not come to see my brother as he lay calling your name in agony."

Sarah grabbed her purse with her protections and glanced at her book. Ariana grabbed it and it shrunk to a smaller size. She handed to Sarah and nodded.

"I didn't know it could do that," Sarah said, as they dispeared in a blaze of glitter.

"You didn't ask," the princess replied.

JSJSJS

Sarah walked up to Jareth's bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. He had been hurt. She had gleefully gone and dated William out of spite, just to see if Jareth would suffer. And all the while, he'd been lying here, unconscious, calling for her. She felt horrible.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered, still in the throes of his tortured sleep.

"I'm here Jareth," she said, taking his hand. There was a slight electrical spark at their touch and she looked up at Ariana, confused.

"He's sensing his mate is near," Ariana said in a low voice.

"Mate, I'm not - I mean," Sarah stopped as Jareth groaned in his sleep. She brushed back hair from his face and he calmed, his breathing going back to a steady rhythm.

"Your mind may not claim him as your own, but your heart heals him, Sarah. It matters not that you do not choose him with words. Your soul reaches out to his and helps him come back to us."

"I don't understand," Sarah said, frowning. "I'm not anything special to him."

Ariana spun towards her, fury in her gaze. Sarah held Jareth's hand tighter and watched the princess pace angrily.

"Why do you insist on fighting what you know to be true? Has he not done everything you have always asked of him? Has he not given you his heart, his very soul? No human has ever been given such gifts as he's given to you. His Labyrinth houses the source of his power, his life essence and he has entrusted it into your keeping. And yet you persist in these human dates, crushing my brother's heart."

"I'm only fifteen," Sarah said, but even to her, the excuse sounded hollow. She loved him. Damn it anyway, but she loved him and he was lying there hurt and she hadn't come to see him once.

But he'd not told her that there was real fighting going on - that he could be hurt, killed. How could have not trusted her with _**that** _gift? A little honesty?

"I will leave the two of you to your own devices, such as they are. Sarah, if does awaken and you do not want him - let him know now so he may focus on the battles ahead of us and not the distraction that you have been to him." With a stiff nod of her regal head, the princess walked out of the room.

Sarah yawned, suddenly too tired to think. She'd been ripped out of her bed tonight by sounds of fighting in her parent's room. And now she had to sit there helpless while Jareth fought to wake up again.

Closing her eyes, she somehow fell asleep in Jareth's bed, wrapping her arms around him.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N - I realize she is fifteen but she is no ordinary girl so this is gonna go up to M in the next few chapters once she is sixteen. you have been warned..._

The first thing that Jareth noticed is that he was awake and his hip hurt. The second thing was that he was not alone in his infirmary bed, there was someone soft and warm next to him. Someone who was holding onto him as if he'd fade away from their grip. Opening his eyes further, he glanced down and saw his Sarah.

Why was she here? He had specifically ordered everyone to not tell her that he was going into battle. He vaguely remembered his fevered cries for her. Of course - his sisters must have known he needed her to wake up again. Damn know it all women, going behind his back for his own good.

He reached over to stroke her arm, and she shifted next to him, causing him to groan. She was in bed with him and unintentionally grinding against him in a most delightful manner. Closing his eyes, he let the sensation flood him. In her sleep, she seemed to know just how to touch him. It was bliss.

He leaned over and kissed her, slowly, deliberately, like a man who was denied for far too long. Her lips parted in sleep and she moaned his name. Encouraged, he held her to him, rubbing his hands over her back, sucking her lower lip before nipping at it with his sharp teeth.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she sighed into the kiss before realizing what was happening. Jumping out of the bed, she glared at him.

"You were fighting," she accused. "You could have been killed."

"I didn't think you'd notice since you were out with that French boy," he retorted, grimacing in pain. "Did you let him kiss you as I do? Has he filled your head with promises of rapture, sweetling?"

"You never came for me," she said angrily, knowing that it had not been his fault. "You could have sent someone to tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry," he almost shouted wanting her to understand.

"You would have rather died to spare me knowing you were hurt?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"Would it have mattered? You had your precious William to keep you warm at night." He was pouting like a small child and she didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him.

"You never came!" Sarah did shout now and he sat up, glaring back at her. Then a gleam came into his eye.

"I think a renegotiating of terms is in order. Since I have many dates to make up for and you do not seem to have time for me, perhaps I should find alternate females to court for the duration. After all, you are not certain you are even ready to be courted."

"Perhaps that would be for the best as you obviously have issues with honesty," she spat back, more hurt than she wanted to admit.

"Honesty? I have never lied to you," he growled.

"Haven't you? The Labyrinth is the source of your power. Your life essence from what I'm told and you just handed it over to me without telling me just what I'm guarding."

"I suppose I thought it would have been obvious to you that the Labyrinth is an extension of my soul," he muttered but she wasn't listening.

"Ariana says your body recognizes me as your mate. Not as in courting - as in forever. You never told me that either. You just handed me a book and kissed me a few times - how is that being honest?"

"You needed time to adjust to the idea, to grow up enough to understand what I was offering."

"I know what you were offering. 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave' do you have any idea what kind of pressure that put on me? The guilt of not living up to _**your** _expectations?"

"My only expectation was for you to give me a chance," he argued.

"And I have - I will. But you have to let me make the choice on my own. Not because you've tricked me into guarding your soul."

He sat there stunned. She was right, if he respected her the way he said he did - she would need to be able to make her own choices. He groaned slightly in pain as he reached for her hand. She took his hand in hers gladly, without thinking and stared into his eyes.

"I shall give you what you want, Sarah. You have until you are old enough to know your heart. You may return home now and no one will expect you to return until you have made your choice."

"I - I can't come back here - not even to visit?" Sarah asked.

"I cannot bear to see you until you are certain of your feelings. And perhaps we both need to date others to be certain of our hearts - it is as you have said."

"I've said that?" Sarah mumbled.

"You may continue to see your friends - in your own world. But kindly do not return to mine until you are ready to make some sort of decision about your role here. I cannot lose my heart to you when you do not wish for me to have your own."

He seemed to ponder. "I suppose I can ask Areilla to be courted - she seems limber, I'm sure she can teach me a few things in bed - strictly for your eventual benefit of course."

"Excuse me - who? I can't believe you're lying there planning who you're going to sleep with - for my benefit. Are you completely insane?"

"Yes, perhaps I am. I cannot have the one I want so I will have to want the one I'm with. And I have quite a bit of catching up to do since you have been throwing your charms at the little French boy and I've been lying here trying my best not to die."

This wasn't going the way she thought it would. He'd date others? As in other women? No, that was unacceptable. She crawled onto the bed and put her knees to the unhurt side of his body as she leaned into him.

"Sarah, what?" His question was halted by her lips over his, tasting and claiming him with a rush of magic. Her hands reached around him and held him. After a moment of shock he growled long and low, pushing her back into the mattress as he took control of the kiss.

"Do you mean to torment me, my darling Sarah?" he rasped into her ear as he moved his hardness against her thighs. She shivered and bit his throat, hard.

"You are not going to date anyone but me, Jareth," she said harshly, her eyes glowing with Fae jealousy. "You are not going to touch anyone but me. You - you are mine and you are going to act like it from now on, understand?"

"What if I want you to chase me for once?" he asked, letting his hands wander her body wildly.

"Then you'll let me catch you," she said hotly and kissed him again.

"I see the patient is feeling better," Ariana laughed from the doorway.

"Go away Ariana," Jareth and Sarah both shouted and the princess locked the door behind her as she left.


	18. Chapter 18

Jareth took his time kissing her. He kissed her eyelids shut, tracing a path from her eyes to her ear. His tongue swirled within the shell before he blew gently into it and she shivered, sighing his name. He wanted more.

"My beautiful Sarah, how I've missed you," he sighed. "You've been so cruel sharing your attentions with boys who do not deserve you. It is time I show you just how much you belong to me."

Pinning her arms behind her back made her arch towards his mouth and he slid his teeth down her throat to the swell of her breasts. She gasped as his teeth nipped the flesh exposed at the top of her blouse. He looked dangerous now, like a man who had been deprived of his mate for too long. Sarah's breath became shallow, her eyes dilated.

"If I'm yours then you are mine - fair's fair and all that," she said smiling.

"And just why do you think I'm yours?" Jareth whispered, gently biting her breast through her blouse. Sarah moaned, moving her body recklessly, trying to get him to touch her more.

"You've given me your soul, Jareth - you can't be more mine that that," she sighed, wrapping her legs around his hip. He bit back a cry of pain, but she noticed.

"You're in pain," she said, backing away. He would not let her go.

"Only when you are not touching me, my love. Touch me - please."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, then looked at him with concern.

"You are still warm, you should be resting."

"You make me burn for your touch, Sarah mine," he whispered. She laughed softly.

"You still have a bit of a fever and you are going to rest now." She went to get off the bed but his arms were like steel around her.

"Jareth," she warned, trying to get loose.

"I will rest only if my queen rests with me," he commanded.

"I have to get back home," she reminded him.

"I shall reorder time."

"You are too weak to even know what time it _**is**_," she chided. "You will sleep and I'll come back tonight."

"Promise me you won't date the French boy again."

"He may visit - his family is close to mine." She hid a smile. Jealousy was intoxicating when you knew you had a man's soul in your hands.

"You will not see him." He sucked a breast through the thin fabric of her blouse and she squirmed.

"Jareth, he's a friend," she warned, gasping for breath. "And he's coming back for Thanksgiving."

"The French do not celebrate the holiday," Jareth said, kissing her neck with a single minded purpose.

"But his uncle does and he's been invited back to visit."

"Then I shall be there as well," he said in a voice that suggested no argument. His fingers glided over her leg, causing shivers.

"You? How? I mean, don't you look a bit old for me?"

He tickled her until she begged for mercy, then grinned down at her with determination.

"You let me worry about that, Precious. Just tell your family your - boyfriend - shall be joining your festivities."

"Boyfriend?"

"It sounds less imminent that soul mate."

"So I'm your soul mate now?" she teased.

"I love you Sarah." The quiet statement filled her heart with a profound joy. She kissed him gently.

"I love you too," she smiled. He held her tightly and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, waiting for her response.

"I know now what I shall be thankful for at your Thanksgiving feast."

"So I won't see you until then?"

"You can see me whenver you wish. We are courting. You are mine." He winced in pain.

"Jareth, where did you get hurt?"

He swung the blanket off his body and she turned bright red.

"You're naked," she gasped.

"Not at all, I'm wearing a bandage and a blanket. Quite a bit for the warm weather we are having lately."

"That's it, I'm going home and I'll see you again when you're feeling better and fully clothed."

Using her pendant, she disappeared, hearing Jareth's laughter ringing in her ears.

JSJSJ

Sarah reappeared in her room. She took out her pet rock and talked with it awhile. He always made her laugh and knew a lot of the history of the Goblin City.

"Jareth said he loves me," she told her rock, Fizz.

_And you said..._

"I told him I loved him too."

_You shall be our queen._

"Sarah, telephone," Karen yelled up the stairs. Sarah put Fizz in her pocket and ran to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Ah, my sweet Sarah, you are home," Williams bright voice made Sarah feel guilty.

"William, how are you?"

"Missing you, of course. I look forward to seeing you on Thanksgiving."

"It'll be nice to see you too."

**Sarah tell him I'll be there as well.**

He's in my head now, Sarah thought, trying not to laugh.

"About that, William. I've sort of - well, met someone. His name is Jareth and he's coming to dinner to meet my family."

There was a long silence.

"Do you love this boy?"

"I think I may," she answered and ignored the warning growl in her mind.

"Then I shall have to change your mind when I see you. And trust me, the French have their ways."

"Funny. I'll see you then. I have to go do some homework now, but I'll see you in November."

"Ah yes, when I battle for your heart."

Sarah hung up the phone wondering why all the men in her life had to be so dramatic. She pointedly ignored the Goblin King's laughter in her head.


	19. Chapter 19

"Absolutely not, I forbid it," Jareth said halfway through October, "It is far too dangerous." He was up and walking under his own power, now but Sarah still worried. The man was reckless. Maybe it was time she learned how to protect **_him_**.

"Jareth, I'm just learning how to shoot a cross bow, shouldn't I be able to defend myself?" Sarah asked, hands on her hips.

"I defend my queen, just as every citizen of my kingdom shall vow to do." His jaw was set in a stubborn glare that Sarah secretly found very sexy. She walked over to where he was draped across his throne and curtsied, one finger at her chin and a huge grin on her face. Jareth did not find it amusing. He turned away from her and glared at a wall. She threw her hands up into the air and glared at him.

"Jareth, you are being unreasonable. If I'm going to live here someday, I'm going to have to know how to use a crossbow. And how to help you with the runners. And anything else that a queen is supposed to do."

"Like make pancakes," Valeria piped up from the window ledge she was sitting on, "The one time he tried to do it, Jareth used gun powder instead of baking powder and kaboom. Damn near killed us all."

Sarah started laughing so hard that Jareth was obliged to run after her, tackling her to the ground. Tickling her mercilessly, she looked up into the eyes she loved so dearly and stuck her tongue out, gasping for breath between laughs.

"See, I do have to learn how to defend myself. Who knows what would happen if you got it into your head to make peach turnovers?"

_**JSJSJS**_

"So what do you think you'll be for Halloween, Sarah?" Lydia asked as she tried on different costumes. Sarah wandered the costume shop frowning. She really didn't feel like a clown or a race car driver. This store didn't have a lot of options.

"I don't know, princess maybe," she said shrugging. Lydia rolled her eyes. Sarah had been a princess every year since she was four.

"You were a princess last year," she reminded her friend. Sarah laughed and curtsied. Outside the window, a stray wisp of red smoke lingered. Two eyes watched the girls talking. Eliza could not enter Sarah's home, but she could still seek the child out, but not to kill. Not yet. Jareth must be there to watch the girl die.

"I'm always a princess whether or not it's Halloween," she said, thinking that this year, it was probably truer than ever before. She wondered what Jareth was doing and he was safe. He'd been healing over the last few weeks but had insisted on patrolling with his troops. A king can not show weakness, he'd told Sarah. She had simply made a face and told him to make sure he got to bed at a decent hour.

"Lisa's party should be fun, too bad William's in France," Lydia said. "He could have been your date."

"Um, well, not really. I guess I should have told you that I've been seeing someone." Lydia dropped the ballerina costume she'd been eyeing and ran over to Sarah, grabbing her by the arms to spin her around.

"You've what? Who is he, where did you meet him? Why haven't I met him. Does William know, oh geesh will there be a fight for your honor or something?"

Sarah laughed and sat on one of the benches lining the shop's walls.

"I'm dating a - boy, His name is Jareth, I met him while rehearsing one of my plays in the park. You haven't met him because he doesn't live around here. He's visiting for Thanksgiving next month. Any yes, William knows."

"And the fight for your honor?" Lydia said hopefully.

"So not gonna happen, Lydia."

"Shoot." Lydia looked upset for a minute then grinned.

"So if William is up for grabs, can I have him?"

"Sure thing Lydia, if you want a boyfriend who lives in France." Sarah tried not to think that Jareth lived much farther away than that.

"Hah, I'd have a boyfriend who lived on Mars if he looked like William. And that accent!"

"Hmm, I'm finding I like British accents much better," Sarah grinned.

She looked over the costumes again then found one she really liked. She wished Jareth could be her date and see her dressed up. Paying for their costumes, the girls walked back to Sarah's house talking about the big Halloween party that night not noticing the red mist that followed them to the door before fading from view.

_**JSJSJS**_

"So what is your new boyfriend like?" Karen asked after Lydia had gone home for dinner. Sarah jumped, she hadn't realized Karen had heard her talking about Jareth.

"Um, well, I mean," she stammered. Karen smiled and sat on the couch, motioning for Sarah to sit next to her. Slowly, Sarah took a seat and waited. Karen smiled at her again and shrugged.

"Well, you mean?" she repeated Sarah's words.

"I met him in the park when I was rehearsing a play. He and I went through the lines together and then he had to go back home. He, um, lives out of the country."

"Two foreign boys? Sarah, you impress me," Karen joked. Sarah blushed.

"I really do like William, but Jareth and I are hard to explain. It's like we can read each other's minds."

**_That's because we can._**

_Go hunt a mouse or something, I'm busy talking here._

**_You didn't tell me about a Halloween party. _**The voice in her head sounded suspicious. **_Will there be boys there?_**

"Reading each other's minds. Ah I remember feeling that way when I met my first real boyfriend. We were fifteen and inseparable." Karen leaned back on the sofa and smiled sadly. "He moved away a year later. I cried for weeks."

_Of course there will be boys there - not much of a party if I'm dancing with girls._

"That's rough Karen, how do you know if you are in love or just flirting with someone with a cute accent?" Sarah asked, hoping Jareth would back off a bit.

"William?" Karen asked, somewhat hopefully.

**_It had better not be._**

"No. I don't feel romantic towards William, he was really charming but he isn't Jareth."

**_Good answer._**

"Sarah you'll have a lot of boyfriends over the years. You'll learn how to judge your feelings for them with practice."

**_Bad answer. _**Sarah had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. This was kind of fun.

"Well I think I'm pretty happy with Jareth, I was planning to invite him for Thanksgiving dinner - if that's all right with you and Daddy."

"Of course, dear. I think your father would like to question your new suitor."

**_I shall be charming and mysterious._**

"I should get ready for the party, Lydia's dad should be here in about an hour to pick me up anyway." She impulsively hugged her stepmother. "Thanks for the talk, Karen - it really helped."

JSJSJS

The party was in full swing when Sarah and Lydia walked into the room. Lydia watched the glitter sparkle on Sarah's fairy costume and grinned.

"Still girly, but not princessy. I like it." Sarah tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"Thank you, you make a pretty cool race car driver too." They looked around and saw some friends who waved them over excitedly.

"Sarah, oh my gosh, there you are," Melanie Smith said. "There's a boy here looking for you, he says he's your boyfriend." Sarah's heart flipped a little and she looked around searching for Jareth. Silly really.

Robert walked over and smiled at Sarah who glared. "Hey Sarah, good to see you."

"Oh. Hi Robert," she said politely. This was the boy saying he was her boyfriend? Please. Carmen Filmore was plastered to his side, glaring at Sarah.

"I heard you're dating some French guy," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, not really." Sarah idly glanced around the room. Rock stars and clowns, nurses and monsters. No Goblin King. She sighed and Robert grinned.

"I knew you weren't really dating anyone else. You still wish you were with me, right?"

"Um," Sarah was spared an answer by Melanie pulling on her arm. "There he is, where did you find a guy like that Sarah? He looks like royalty."

Sarah looked to where Melanie was pointing and froze. It was Jareth - but he looked only a few years older than she did. He saw her and walked over to the small group of friends with a familiar gleam in his eye. Pulling Sarah to him, he kissed her lightly to the envious sighs of the other girls in the room. He was dressed in a scaled down version of his armor, but still very menacing and attractive. Her heart was skipping along, trying to find her common sense, It would be a lost cause, she was sure.

"My Sarah, you've made it at last. My plane was delayed or I would have escorted you here myself." Jareth bowed to the others. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jareth Lutin and I'm as you've probably realized, Sarah's boyfriend."

"How did you know where the party was," Sarah found herself asking.

"I arrived at your home and met your charming stepmother. Your father, regrettably was not at home or I of course would have introduced myself to him as well."

"Where exactly did the two of you meet?" Robert asked, finding his voice. Jareth smiled.

"My Sarah was rehearsing a play in the park nearby and I heard her monologue. I fell quite in love with her then, I think." Sarah blushed and Jareth wrapped an arm around her. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like a word with my girlfriend." He led her to the back porch and, sure no one was watching, kissed her deeply, savoring the way her arms came around him to support herself. She was leaning into him, breathing him in and he wished he could take her far away and claim her the way he'd been wanting to for ages.

"A fairy, seriously?" Jareth asked, mirth in his gaze. Sarah stuck out her chin and tried to glare.

"Of course, I'm not yet a queen and besides, fairies have been known to bite." She smiled and it was his turn to glare at her.

"And just who, might I ask, were you intending to bite, my precious girl?" He sounded dangerous and possessive and she giggled.

"Anyone who tried to persuade me that I did not love my jealous, gorgeous Goblin King." His eyes lit up and he bent to kiss her again. The kiss went on for long moments until there was a cough at the back door. Looking up Sarah was embarassed to see Lydia standing there, eyes wide.

"Um, Sarah, sorry to bother you two, but the costume judging contest is starting and wow - the two of you look really awesome."

Jareth grinned. "I think I should like to see this contest, Precious. What do I get if I win?"

"There's a gift certificate to a movie, I think," Lydia was saying, but his eyes were on Sarah.

"I guess you'll have to win to find out, won't you?" Sarah whispered. His teeth flashed white and she felt a bit like a trapped bird.

"Oh I intend to, my dear little fairy, and quite soon too."

JSJS

Jareth told Lydia's father that he'd drive Sarah back to her house and that Karen was aware of the change in plans. Getting into Jareth's expensive sports car, Sarah looked at it in surprise.

"You drive?" She asked, buckling herself in and he grinned at her.

"Of course, I keep up with all of the modern conveniences of your world. Humans are such fascinating innovators." They pulled from the curb as the red smoke reappeared, following.

"Why exactly did you come to the party tonight, Jareth?" He looked in his rear view mirror and frowned.

"Can't a man spend time with his soul mate?" His voice sounded guarded and she gave him a look of suspicion.

"Jareth," there was that voice that made him cringe. She would be a formidable queen someday.

"I did want to spend time with you, but Eliza is still a threat and it's Halloween. She is a bit stronger this night and I feared she would retaliate against you in some way." Total honesty. He wasn't used to it, but if it prevented an argument, he was willing to give it a try.

"So you're here to protect me?"

"I'm always here to protect you, I would have come even without the threat of the wraith. I have missed you and want to celebrate every one of your holidays with you. I'm quite lost without you." He looked a little sad and her heart melted.

"I'm lost without you too," she said softly. "Thank you for always being here when I need you."

"I would hope you always need me," he answered hopefully. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I always do."

When they got to the house, Jareth turned to her, serious. "I will keep her busy, just get inside and stay there. I must make it so she cannot come back to your world."

"Jareth, you were just hurt," she protested.

"And now I am healed. Listen to your king and get inside."

He kissed her long and hard, making her melt into him. As much as he wanted to continue, the red mist was reforming between the car and the safety of the house.

"How do I get past that?" Sarah asked, worried.

"Hold out your dagger, it will protect you long enough for you to get inside. Then lock the door and go up to your room." His eyes took on a hard look and she shivered a little. Getting out of the car, she took out her dagger which hummed loudly. It flew out of her hand and rushed towards the wraith that had once been Eliza. A loud scream pierced the night and then Sarah was running for the door, slamming it behind her and running up to her room to watch what was happening. Her dagger reappeared in her hand and hummed dangerously.

Jareth and the wraith circled each other, each intent on destroying the other. He seemed to call to someone and soon there was an army of goblins in full armor surrounding the wraith and a strong magic was pulled up from all of them, chanting and strengthening the wind to blow in a furious onslaught of power. Finally a blinding flash of light burst through and then - nothing. They were all gone.

"Jareth?" Sarah called, frantic. She turned to run out her bedroom door and ran right into Jareth who held out his arms, holding her tightly.

"Is she dead?"

"She was dead the minute she became a wraith, but she cannot come back to your world. We had to wait until she made another appearance here to banish her. She is still going to be a threat in my world so you will never be far from my side when you are there."

She gave a shaky laugh and kissed him. "No worries there, you need someone to protect you too, Jareth. I'm not going to be a widow before I'm your wife."

"Oh are we to marry?" The teasing glint was back in his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss your queen," she ordered.


	20. Chapter 20

Jareth sensed her in his kingdom before he heard her laughter in his mind. His pulse quickened, his thoughts muddied and he was useless for court business. A human child had turned his world upside down and he was loving every moment. Only a few more months until she was sixteen and could legally marry him in his world.

He casually dismissed his advisors and started the pleasant walk to his Labyrinth in giddy anticipation. Sarah had been coming to the Labyrinth each day, secluding herself with her book and his sisters and had not had time for him. _**Today**_, she would make time.

The logical side of his mind reminded him that she _**had** _come to see him for an hour or so each day to visit. But he did have his own work to do and so the visits were not as involved as he would wish. He only got to kiss her half the time she was there and it was not fair. He should be able to kiss his Sarah whenever he wanted. And right now - he wanted.

She was most likely sitting quietly learning about the history of his realm. She was taking her research very seriously and could already recount some of the more famous battles of the Goblin City. Such a studious queen should be rewarded and he was thinking up a thousand rewards for her once they were alone.

Entering the section of the Labyrinth he knew her to be in, he paused, hearing laughter. Ariana was giggling uncontrollably and he could hear Sarah grunting.

"No, no Sarah, you must _**thrust** _into him with your full weight or he'll get away," Ariana was saying. What evil thing was his sister teaching his innocent Sarah? Livid, he ran to investigate, vowing to bog his twin for whatever mayhem she was causing.

Turning a corner he stopped, frozen in shock. Sarah held a sword and was thrusting into a practice dummy with suspiciously wild blond hair made of hay. One painted on eye was blue, the other brown and Sarah was stabbing into it with malicious glee. She had a look of determination on her young face that surprised him.

"What on earth are you doing?" Jareth bellowed, making Sarah spin around to point her sword at his throat. Pushing it away delicately, he glared at her, expectant and patient. Sarah looked at him, proud and thrilled to see him.

"I'm learning how to fence, of course. Crossbows are good for distance, but I'm gonna have to know how to run a troll through if it gets too close."

Jareth stood there, speechless as his precious girl plunged her sword into his effigy.

"Heaven preserve me, my little Sarah is turning into you," he spat out to his sister. The girls' laughter was his only reward.

JSJSJS

The day before Thanksgiving, Sarah's school let out early and she walked home with Lydia.

"I don't know why my dad has to go on a stupid business trip on Thanksgiving." Lydia sighed. "Well at least I get to be with your family."

"So what time does William's plane land?" Lydia asked, trying to be casual. Sarah laughed at her friend's hopeful expression.

"Around six tonight, he's coming over tomorrow at around noon. And yes, if you're good, I may even sit you next to him at the table tomorrow."

"You're the best," Lydia grinned. "Is your dad ok about Jareth coming?"

"Well, he wished he would have met him last month at Halloween, but he was working late that night. Karen seems to like him though, so that'll help."

"So where exactly does Jareth live? I mean, you never really talk about him much."

"Ah, well he's from a small European country near Austria. His family is nobility and I guess in his lands he could be considered royalty. He doesn't make a big deal of it when he's in America though."

"Wow, no wonder you lost interest in William," Lydia teased.

"Jareth is the world to me, he'd move the stars for me if I asked him to and I'd be lost without him." Sarah heard a purr of contentment in her head and smiled.

"So what does his family do? The name Lutin is kind of familar." Sarah smiled. Jareth had told her that his family who lived above ground were famous artists. Some were musicians too. Fae loved to create and be admired.

"The Lutin family actually creates and exports crystal works of art all over the world," she explained, smiling. "Jareth's parents have been gone for years, but he runs the company now since he just turned eighteen."

"Lutin - oh my gosh, it all makes sense now. Sarah, do you know how famous that family is? My mom has a crystal falcon that my grandmother gave her as a wedding gift. I'm barely allowed to look at, let alone touch it."

"It's a bit overwhelming sometimes, but we make each other happy."

They went inside Sarah's house and helped Karen with some last minute cleaning and baking. They were just ordering pizzas tonight since tomorrow would be a big cooking day.

"Will Daddy be late tonight?" Sarah asked, licking frosting off her fingers. She put the chocolate cake on the counter and started making cookie dough. Lydia was busy making apple pie and singing to Toby who giggled as she blew a tiny bit of flour into the air.

"Nope, he's on his way home now. Brett is on his way to the airport to pick up William. They may stop by on their way home."

"That would be nice," Lydia said and Karen caught a faint blush on the girl's face.

"You know, there are student abroad programs thorough the school. Maybe you two could study in France next year and William could show you around."

"Paris? Wow, I wonder if my dad would let me go," Lydia said softly. "The culture, the art," she sighed. The boys, Sarah thought to herself. Lydia really needed a boyfriend, she was so sweet and shy. Maybe William would like her if he gave her a chance.

"I hadn't thought of that," Sarah said out loud. "I'd love to see Paris."

"Who's going to Paris?" Robert Williams asked, walking into the kitchen. He gave a quick kiss to Karen before tickling Toby under the chin and hugging Sarah hello. He waved at Lydia who covered in flour and bits of apple. Pie making was hard.

"I was just telling the girls they should consider the study abroad program next year. I spent a year in Greece and it was such a good learning experience."

"Hmm, William lives near Paris, maybe he could keep an eye on you two for us."

"Daddy, we don't need a babysitter," Sarah laughed.

"Of course not, but you two are so pretty I'd feel better knowing someone was watching out for you."

"I wouldn't mind William watching out for us, not that I'd expect him to or anything. He might have his own friends," Lydia said trying not to blush. "Maybe even his own girlfriend now that Sarah isn't interested."

"I'm pretty happy with who I'm dating," Sarah giggled and her father's eyebrows rose.

"Ah the mysterious Jareth, I look forward to meeing your young man tomorrow."

"He was really sorry you weren't here on Halloween. He said that asking a father's blessing is the most important part of dating a girl," Sarah said this sincerely and her father smiled.

"Did he, hmm, maybe I won't be too rough on him then. We'll have to see. Did you tell him to bring his dental records and fingerprints? We have to be clear he's not some sort of criminal."

"Daddy, stop teasing," Sarah laughed. Karen picked up Toby and smirked at her husband.

"You'll behave yourself tomorrow, right?" Robert grinned but didn't say anything, simply crossing his heart with his finger.

"Daddy," Sarah laughed.

"I promise that as long as he behaves like a gentleman - so will I," Robert said, winking.

"That's all I ask," said Sarah, rolling her eyes.

JSJS

The next day, Sarah and Lydia helped finish up the baking while Karen prepared the turkey. Karen noticed how Lydia kept watching the clock and hid a smile. Ah, to be young again and have your whole life a mystery of new boys and old heartaches. The doorbell rang and Karen glanced at the clock.

"Hmm, must be Brett and his family. Lydia would you let them in? Sarah needs to start the stuffing."

"Um, sure Mrs. Williams," Lydia said, swallowing. She ran to the front door and let everyone inside. She smiled at William as he entered and he kissed her hand.

"Enchante, and who might you be?" His eyes sparkled and Lydia blushed.

"Lydia Gordon, I'm Sarah's best friend. She's told me all about you," she stammered and William's brows rose.

"Indeed, then I hope I live up to your expectations - ah Sarah, there you are, you look lovely as always," he said as Sarah walked into the room to hug everyone.

"Hi William, I see you've met Lydia - she's really interested in French culture."

"Is she? Then I shall have to do my best to answer her questions today. I am quite the expert on France you know." He winked at Lydia who merely grinned.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Jareth's voice announced and Sarah's eyes lit up. She ran to her king and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you are here," she said huskily, "I've missed you." She introduced Jareth to her father who shook his hand and smiled.

"Good to meet you, I hear you are a businessman already," Robert said, interested. "You seem rather young. Is it a profitable venture?"

"We do fairly well, my family owns the Lutin crystal factory in Austria and have been making such art for generations."

"Lutin, you're the Jareth Lutin who's been in all the business magazine's this year. I've been reading on how you've been doing high end art for England's royal family lately. They say you're a brilliant artist yourself as well as an astute CEO." Robert was impressed and Jareth bowed humbly.

"Yes, that reminds me," Jareth handed a package to Sarah's father. "This is for your lovely wife, I felt it only fitting to bring a gift." Robert eyed the Lutin logo on the bag and smiled. "I'll go give this to her right now." He started to leave when he noticed the look in William's eye. Hmm, this could get interesting.

"Ah so you are the mysterious Jareth who has stolen Sarah's heart," William said, sizing up the competition. The two rivals looked each other up and down as if sizing the other up for battle and adults wisely left the room to chat in the kitchen.

"Sarah and I had so little time the last time I was in town," William said glibly. "Though the time we spent together was quite - satisfying. Long hours at our special park, sitting and - talking."

"I'm certain my girlfriend was very polite to you, she has always been a treasure. And the park you speak of, I believe was where I first met my Sarah. I'm happy she considers it a place to take friends when I'm away," Jareth said, guardedly.

"Ah yes, I hear you have been dating Sarah, I hope you realize what a wonderful girl she is," William said, throwing out another comment and watching Jareth's reaction. Jareth nodded.

"She is without equal and I treasure her above my own life."

"She did not speak to me of you the week we spent in each other's company," William noted."Perhaps there was some misunderstandings between the two of you? Living so far from her must be a source of conflict."

"Austria is not much further than France if I remember," Jareth drawled, "unless you are planning to move here in the near future?"

"We might be going to France next year to do that study abroad thing," Lydia jumped into the conversation. "William, you could show us around, maybe?"

Jareth turned to Sarah, questions in his eyes. "You plan a journey to France?"

"Actually Karen mentioned it in passing," Sarah said, glaring at Lydia. "No one's really made any plans."

"I see." Jareth said quietly. "If you do go to France, I shall be your guide."

"Being a busy CEO, you must have other duties to perform," William said smoothly. "Many - clients to entertain. A man like you can hardly be expected to devote much time to one particular interest."

"I can assure you that I am a man of many talents, which Sarah is aware of first hand," he smirked and Sarah felt her face grow hot. Really this was getting stupid.

"My mother has some of your art work," William admitted. "I've always found crystal to be cold and lifeless. I myself prefer the stage. Sarah and I have been well suited, being interested in the same type of art."

"Crystal can be anything you wish it to be," Jareth said in a low voice. "It can even trap you within its depths before you realize you are caught."

Sarah tried not to smack the men's heads together, curling her hands into fists and praying for a little less testosterone in the room.

"Everyone," Karen called from the kitchen, "please be seated at the table. Dinner's about ready. Lydia and Sarah, could you come in and help carry out some of this food?"

As Sarah went to walk into the kitchen, Jareth grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Letting her go, she stared at him, eyes glazed.

"I had not given you our customary hello, Precious," he said, grinning. William narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

The two men then just stared at each other until Sarah felt uncomfortable and had to break the tension.

"Maybe there's a football game on later?"

"As in soccer?" William said and Jareth perked up a bit.

"You follow the game?" Jareth said, pleased. William nodded.

"Yes, you?"

"Of course, perhaps we could find a game," he said, in clipped polite tones. There was a current of danger beneath the words and Sarah prayed William did not end up running the Labyrinth before the day was over.

"Yes and we can discuss - other things," William said. Sarah and Lydia gave each other a look and retreated to the kitchen.

JSJSJS

Dinner was going well, Sarah thought. No one had thrown a knife at anyone. Jareth and William had both tried to pull Sarah's chair out for her but she'd neatly done so herself and they were forced to find their own seats. After a few minutes of pleasantries, William took up the gauntlet again.

"Sarah was speaking of coming to France next year, I would be happy to be her guide," he said to Robert and Karen,. Jareth glared and held Sarah's hand.

"I have already said that I would be more than happy to show my girlfriend around Paris."

"And I'd love it if you did," Sarah said,beaming at Jareth. The king relaxed under her loving gaze and William conceded defeat. The girl obviously loved her crystal king. He ate some more turkey and sighed.

"You can show me around, William," Lydia said cheerfully and after a moment, William laughed.

"Perhaps I will, young Lydia," he said gracefully. "Perhaps I will."


	21. Chapter 21

Thanksgiving behind them, Sarah and Jareth looked forward to spending some time together near Christmas, but life was busy for both of them. Jareth had more runners in December, more greedy children wishing away siblings in order to get more presents from Santa. They did not see each other as much as they would have wished, but each had their own tasks to tend to, both knowing that it was for the good of the kingdom they would one day rule together.

Sarah kept studying her book, and practicing fencing with Ariana. Jareth had taught her some of the secret ways to move around the Labyrinth quickly as if by magic, and she raced Hoggle to the center at least once a week for practice. Valeria had sensed that Sarah had magic coursing through her veins now that she'd been accepted by the Labyrinth and sought to train her in defensive arts.

"Levitation is mind over matter," Valeria was saying. "When you wish to stun your enemy, you move your hand thusly," she pinched the nerve of a nearby goblin, immobilizing him. "Then you chant your spell as such," she did so, causing the goblin to float above them. Scrimp loved helping the ladies practice. Afterwards, they always let him practice fencing against the effigy that looked like the Goblin King. And there was cake. Scrimp loved cake.

Scrimp floated peacefuly above them for a few minutes. Valeria turned to Sarah midair and grinned.

"All right, sister mine - lower the goblin gently to the ground."

"By myself?" Sarah asked, flustered. Valeria laughed and levitated herself gently to Sarah's amusement. Sarah stared at her from the ground, hands on hips and waited.

"I did the hard part, I got him up there - you should be able to bring him back down."

"Scrimp wants down, lady - want cake!" The little goblin's eyes were happily devouring the large cake sitting on a nearby table. Sarah nodded and concentrated, speaking the words just as Valeria had taught her.

"No, not velium, it's _**verium**_," Valeria said and Sarah shrugged.

"Is it that big of a difference?"

Somewhere in the Goblin King's castle a loud shout was heard when a little goblin materialized in said Goblin King's tub, splashing his king gleefully and almost pulling Jareth under the water.

"Sarah!"

"Um, yeah, a bit of a difference," Valeria giggled as Sarah suddenly was thankful she now knew how to hide within the Labyrinths walls.

JSJSJS

"So you and William seemed to like each other at Thanksgiving," Sarah told Lydia as they wandered the mall. Looking for Christmas gifts together was fun, especially since Karen had given them each twenty dollars and told them to go find something fun for themselves while she and Toby waited at the food court.

"Once he stopped drooling over you, he seemed to think I was all right," Lydia teased. "I got another letter from him yesterday. He's really wanting us to go to Paris next year."

"Both of us?" Sarah teased back and Lydia blushed. The blonde girl made a show of going through the nail polish display they were near.

"I think pink is overdone this year, don't you?" Lydia asked and Sarah picked up a stuffed animal from a nearby shelf and threw it at her friend.

"You really like him," Sarah laughed. Lydia pouted.

"Yes, I really do. Is that ok?" Sarah looked at her, puzzled.

"Of course it is - why would I mind?"

"Well I know he liked you first and I know you have Jareth, but," she faltered and Sarah hugged her.

"I do have Jareth, and now you have William and we're all happier that way."

_**I know I am - it may have been considered rude to bog the boy on our first meeting.**_

Sarah rolled her eyes.

_You know I love you._

**_Because of my devilish good looks or because of the way your toes curl when I let my hands wander?_**

Sarah coughed to get the images out of her head and decided to bring up her news now.

"Actually,your dad was talking with my dad last night and I sort of overheard something," Sarah said. "They're thinking of taking us all to Paris for Christmas as a surprise."

"Really? Oh my gosh, when are they gonna tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Karen asked, smiling as she and Toby came up behind them. Sarah looked at her step mother with a guilty smile.

"Um, well," Sarah said and Karen laughed.

"We know you know about Paris, and yes - we leave in two days. And yes," she turned to Lydia, "you and your father are coming along too. We were going to tell you officially tonight, but there's no hiding things from the two of you."

_**I look forward to showing you the catacombs...such...privacy for late night kisses. And I have so much I want to talk with you about, my little queen. Five more months until you turn sixteen and I have such plans for you then. Ah, Sarah, how I've missed you. Have you a little time for your love sick king?**_

Sarah did laugh then and she shrugged at Karen and Lydia.

"I get to see Jareth sooner than I thought I would," she explained and they laughed with her.

Later that night, Sarah and Lydia were in Sarah's room packing. School had let out that day so they were excited to be focusing on their trip.

"I can't believe that in a couple of days, we'll be in Paris," Lydia squealed.

"I know, it's so exciting," Sarah agreed. A flash of movement caught her eye and she frowned. Probably nothing.

"Do you think we'll have fun at William's house?" Lydia asked. "I mean, it's a pretty big estate. We might not even see him a lot. What are we going to do?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll find time to see you," Sarah said, noticing another flash of something just out of range of vision. Suddenly, a small bundle of energy landed in Sarah's suitcase and Lydia screamed.

"Scrimp, what are you doing here?"

"King said Lady was leaving, I don't want you to leave!"

"Sarah - what is that?" Lydia said, never taking her eyes off Scrimp. Sarah held the bridge of her nose tightly just like Jareth did when the goblins frustrated him.

"This is Scrimp, he's a goblin."

"A - goblin. Like a real, real goblin?"

"Yep."

"And their king?" Lydia asked, slowly.

"Jareth."

"Oh, I see." Lydia may have wanted to say more but she was soon passed out on Sarah's floor.

"Lovely," Sarah said.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N ok still T rated, but this first part mentions Jareth making himself happy. If you don't like happy Goblin Kings, then you might wish to skip ahead to the second half of the chapter...and I'll stay here allllll by myself watching him..._

Jareth didn't get many chances to relax but today was turning into a rather calm day. He'd met with his advisors, finalizing his wedding proposal. Once Sarah turned sixteen, he would be free to wed her in his world and he wanted everything set up legally to have her proclaimed queen during the wedding ceremony. She would most likely want an Above Ground ceremony when she turned eighteen so her family could celebrate with them, and Jareth had no problems granting that wish.

He thought about their upcoming wedding night and smiled. Finally he'd be able to show her all the many ways he could please her, all the ways her body would mould to his. He imagined her hands on his body, learning how to please him. It was a happy sort of day at the Goblin Castle.

Wandering into his chambers, he started humming, a bounce in his step that made the housekeeper elves smiling. They knew what was on their king's mind. Elves only thought of such things and could sense those thoughts in others. So the elves hummed a bit too.

He had his maid draw him a bath and settled into the hot soapy water, letting his hand go where it may as he thought of his sweet Sarah. He thought of her sighs as he kissed her, her moans as he gently smacked her rump with his riding crop. He hated that she was always fully clothed during such times, but she was young and he had all the time in the world. His hand was a poor substitute for his Sarah, but until she was of age, that was the way it must be.

He closed his eyes, letting sensations rule him as his hand stroked him to new heights of passion. Five short months, it was nothing to an immortal but he still felt the sting of impatience prick his thoughts. He pictured how she would look on their wedding night, naked and exposed to his sight and to his hands, his tongue, his - well - everything. He grinned as he imagined her pleading for him to go faster, harder, wilder...

So lost in passion was he, that he jumped when he heard her voice, thinking her in the room. Then he realized she was in her own world, calling to him.

And she was not pleased.

**_JSJSJS_**

Sarah splashed some cold water on Lydia's face. She'd moved her friend off of the floor onto the bed and shaken her a little. Scrimp took a glass of water and threw the liquid over Lydia's head causing the girl to sputter and choke.

"She up, Lady," Scrimp said, well pleased.

"Jareth, could you please come here - now?" Sarah said to the ceiling. She had no idea why she looked up when she called him because he certainly was no angel.

He appeared with a flourish, sweeping her into a breathtaking kiss that made her hang onto him or risk melting into the floor of her bedroom. His hands pulled her close to his body and she felt just how much he'd missed her as he pressed against her. She vaguely realized his hair was wet, but she had no way to form coherent questions so just relaxed into his kiss.

Long moments passed as his passion was let loose, imagining her during his bath time had caused his usual restraint to be forgotten and his tongue battled hers for dominance. His hands caressed her body with reverence, his every thought for her pleasure.

"Jareth," she panted. "Please."

"I am pleasing, I can tell," he rasped as his teeth nipped her throat. She was trying to remember why they could not do this right now. Was it her age? No, not really, she was caring less and less for that excuse. But it was something, something important.

"Sarah, why are you kissing Jareth's father?" Lydia asked. Yep, Sarah thought, that was it. Jareth broke the kiss, annoyed.

"_**Father**_?"

"She's never seen you as you really are," Sarah reminded him. He stared at her, nonplussed for a moment then shrugged.

"You're a Goblin King?" Lydia asked, hesitantly.

"I'm _**the** _Goblin King," he assured her, one eyebrow raised rakishly. "The one and only."

"Thank God for that," Sarah muttered. He shot her an evil glare and she grinned at him.

"And you look like that, not like you're eighteen," Lydia said shakily. He nodded.

"I am still as handsome as I've ever been," he asserted. Sarah smirked, kissing him gently and he put an arm casually around her waist, smiling down at her.

"No arguments here, but you look a bit older to her now," Sarah reminded him, trying not to laugh.

"I suppose, but I am still devilishly handsome?" He glanced in her mirror to confirm this to himself.

"Of course. Now do you think you can tell me why there is a goblin in my room?"

"A goblin?"

Lydia pointed to Scrimp who waved at his king.

"Hi King, I told Lady not to go. You happy now?" Jareth bit back a laugh before almost falling over in mirth. It was too precious, his goblin told Sarah not to leave him.

"This isn't funny," Sarah sighed. "Scrimp scared poor Lydia to death."

"I wasn't scared," Lydia said, staring at Scrimp. "I was - startled." She reached over and pinched Scrimp who promptly pinched her right back.

"Ow," Lydia shouted.

"Scrimp like this game - let's play some more," the goblin said, trying to pinch Lydia again. The girl screamed and slapped his hand away. Scrimp looked at Sarah confused.

"Is she normal?"

"Yes, she's just a little surprised is all." Sarah looked apologetically at her best friend. "Lydia, I think we need to explain a few things to you."

"You know goblins," Lydia said slowly, shaking her head.

"She wished her brother to me once, naughty girl isn't she?" Jareth said conspiratorially. "She barely got him back in time."

"Stop it, Jareth," Sarah sighed. "Lydia, Jareth is the Goblin King and he has the morals of a small child most days. I met him a few months ago when I wished Toby away. He was crying. I'm not proud of it, but it happened. Now we can move on from that and get Scrimp home. Now."

"He steals children?" Lydia gasped. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"I do not **_steal_** children, I rescue them from spoiled teenaged girls who are stuck at home watching the babe."

"Keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night," Sarah said to no one in particular. He squeezed her waist, making her giggle.

"Lady leaving soon? I like Lady," Scrimp started crying and Lydia softened a bit. He was like a small child.

"We're just going on vacation," she told the goblin. "We aren't going away forever."

"Truly, Lady?" Scrimp asked Sarah who nodded.

"Good, now that we have that straightened out - Jareth, take Scrimp home and I'll try to explain things better to Lydia."

"You're pretty old aren't you?" Lydia asked Jareth. "What are you, like forty?"

"Try four hundred and you'd be a bit closer to the mark, dear child," Jareth drawled and Sarah gave him a look.

"Really - that old? Maybe I should rethink this whole relationship thing, I might have to wheel you around in a chair in a few years." The look Jareth gave her was priceless.

"I can assure you, Precious that there are many things you will be doing with me in a few years, but **that** is not one of them. Should I give you a sample?" He moved in to kiss her again and she held her hand up.

"Goblin go bye bye now, kissy time later." Jareth pouted, but sighed once and in a blaze of glitter, he and the little goblin were gone.

"Wow," Lydia said. "You meet the most interesting people."

"Yeah, and you haven't even met everyone else yet."

"There are more?" Lydia gasped.

Sarah thought of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus and smiled. "A few more."


	23. Chapter 23

King Orion of the Dark Lands summoned Eliza to his lair. The wraith swirled at his side, walking with him as he plotted. So many delightful changes in his world and he was eager to turn the advantage to his own purposes. The human girl Sarah Williams, fascinated him. Never before had the Goblin King shown interest in a woman - and a mortal at that. Jareth had actually handed over control of his precious Labyrinth to his Champion, and she'd been to see him on numerous occasions. There was even talk they were in love. Orion had then seen the girl through his magic dark crystal and had been intrigued further - she was quite young, but very beautiful. He must have her.

"King Jareth has found a mortal to marry. The Labyrinth has given her its power. _**His** _power. The girl will come to the Under Ground again eventually. You will bring the girl to me and I shall wed her. Then I shall be able to control the entire Under Ground."

"Will she not get your power as well?" Eliza's once beautiful voice was now a hissing sound with no inflection. Like listening to a robot, the voice had no soul.

"If our joining were consensual, then yes - but I have the feeling it will not be so," his laugh sounded like fingernails scraping against a stone wall and without thought, the wraith shivered.

"And what will I receive?" Eliza swirled into a funnel of hate and vengence.

His head turned, empty eye sockets staring at her from a black skull, bits of decayed flesh still attached. If she'd still been human, she would have been sickened by the horror of his face.

"You shall have your Goblin King to torture as you will for all of eternity." The wraith hissed in approval and laughed in a low, raspy voice.

"So shall it be," Eliza promised, fading into the dark.

JSJSJS

The limosine drive to William's family home was filled with singing and laughter. Sarah's father was fluent in French and attempted to teach everyone a few carols. After giggling through numerous failed attempts at Minuit Chrétiens, the girls settled into their seats and watched the scenery fly by their windows.

"Will William's parents be there? I know you said they both worked a lot," Sarah asked. William's father was a famous playwright and his wife, his star actress.

"They are just finishing up for the holiday break and should be there tomorrow. But William will be meeting us," he winked at Lydia who blushed.

"Ah the mysterious William," Lydia's father smiled. "Should I be worried about my little girl losing her heart?"

"Daddy!" Lydia said, embarassed. Michael Gordon grinned and patted his daughter's knee from his seat across from hers.

"Ah, now - you have to let your dad have a bit of fun. It **_is_** Christmas, you know." Sarah smiled and watched the snow fall gently, wondering how Jareth was getting on with his latest runner. He promised to come see her when he was finished but the wait seemed like a lifetime.

**_Have I mentioned how much I really don't like teenagers? _**Sarah bit back a laugh and tried to keep her face neutral. Lydia knew about Jareth, but that didn't mean everyone else had to just yet.

_I'm a teenager_, she reminded him and heard his evil chuckle. She couldn't believe how much she missed him.

**_You are an angel and I want to corrupt you in the worst way right now..._**Sarah hummed to herself to keep from moaning. The man was impossible. **_Let me try something new. _**A light kiss tickled her behind her ear and she jumped. Everyone looked at her in concern and she smiled weakly.

"Sorry, just got a chill," she said and conversation continued around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. Christmas in Paris with Jareth. Her eyes flew open - she hadn't gotten him anything yet. She looked over at Karen.

"Karen will we have any time to do Christmas shopping tomorrow?" Her stepmother nodded, holding Toby's hand as he babbled from his car seat.

"Sure thing, We'll go to the Forum des Halles and have a girls day - Lydia, would you like to come too?"

"Yes, please - I have to get a gift for William, and um you too Dad," she grinned as Michael laughed heartily.

"That's my girl, always thinking of her old man," he smirked and everyone laughed.

_**JSJS**_

"That's William's house?" Lydia gasped, staring up at the old mansion. "It's a castle."

"It's one of the oldest houses in the area," Robert Williams said glancing out the window. "It's been in their family for generations. They almost lost it in the Revolution, but William's ancestors managed to convince the mobs that they were not royal, and the house wasn't burned to the ground."

"Well that's a good thing, the house is beautiful," Sarah said in awe. "And William's family survived such an awful time."

"The Rousseu family has had many hardships over the years, but they've always managed to thrive somehow," Robert mused. The limo stopped and a uniformed man was waiting to open the door, ushering everyone out into the chilled French afternoon.

As they got out of the car, Sarah noticed large, black birds circling. Familiar in some way, like she'd seen them before. She stood frozen, they were the kind of birds that attacked Jareth in July. She stared at them until Karen handed her a suitcase.

"Here's your carry on, Sarah - I know you like having your books with you." She looked up at the birds and frowned. Were there more of them now?

"I've never liked birds like that, it's as though they follow you waiting for you to fall down so they can peck your eyes out," Karen said. Sarah gave her a look and nodded.

"I feel the same way about them." Sarah flung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the front door with everyone, trying not to think of the birds hovering nearby.

William ran out of the house and hugged Lydia. The two of them started talking excitedly and Sarah sighed. Karen threw an arm over Sarah's shoulder and grinned.

"I'm sure Jareth will find time to see you while we're here," she whispered and Sarah blushed.

"That obvious?"

"Only to anyone who knows you," her stepmother laughed.

"Welcome all to our humble home," William announced. He walked over to Lydia's father and bowed.

"William Rousseu at your service, it is an honor to finally meet fair Lydia's father." Michael shook the boy's hand, grinning.

"Pleasure's all mine son, Lydia's told me what a gentleman you are. I'd appreciate it if you keep that going."

"Daddy!" Lydia groaned and the adults laughed. Sarah glanced up at the sky and saw a few more of the large birds circling. She shook off the feeling of apprehension and said hello to William.

"Sarah," he cried, kissing each of her cheeks. "How are you, dear friend? Will Jareth be stopping by tonight?"

"Not tonight," she said, thinking of Jareth's runner. "But in the next few days, I'd imagine. Your house is beautiful." He bowed again.

"Merci, the house has many stories, as do most old buildings. There is a library if you'd care to see it later." Her eyes lit up and Robert laughed as they all walked into the house.

"You've said the magic words, you'll never get her out of your house now," he teased. William grinned.

"As if I'd try to let such a beautiful girl leave my home," William said, laughing. "Now, let me show you all to your rooms."

Later, William and Lydia went to take a walk and Sarah relaxed on her large bed. She felt something poking her and sat up, frowning. It was a large envelope with her name on it in a flowing, elegant handwriting. Opening it, she pulled out a letter written on ivory parchment flecked with gold.

**_My dearest Sarah, _**

**_How I long to feel you in my arms under every sprig of mistletoe, kissing you until you beg me to carry you away to my bed. I adore you and will see you soon. While I am not with you, please be careful. Eliza cannot come to you, but there are others who can - and while I vow they will not touch you, they will try. Do not go anywhere alone and I shall explain more when I see you. I love you my Sarah, more than you will ever realize. I cannot believe you are mine but will always do what I can to deserve such love as yours._**

**_My love forever, Jareth_**


	24. Chapter 24

The runner had won rather quickly, mostly because Jareth's heart was not in it. Being in the Labyrinth always made him think of Sarah and thinking of Sarah always made him miss her that much more. Transforming into an owl, he flew back to the castle and walked quickly into his study to do some real work and try to make sense of the latest skirmishes. It was almost as if Orion was hunting something - or someone. His blood chilled as he realized Orion must have gotten knowledge of Sarah. Nodding at advisors seated at tables at the far end of the room, he sat at his desk to review what they'd learned so far. The pain in his hip was bothering him but he ignored it, choosing to focus on his aides' reports.

"Orion appears to be somewhat organized, sire," Bethane, his chief aide said from the advisor's table. "Why now, I wonder?"

"He senses a Queen has been chosen and must wish to claim her as his own," another aide, Terth suggested. Jareth growled but did not contradict the supposition, leading the other advisors to silently understand that Sarah was the new queen and the new target.

"He seeks to strike when the realm is distracted by Yuletide festivities," his third aide, Pippin said darkly. Jareth nodded absently, drumming his fingertips on his thigh. How to keep everyone safe when so much 'distraction' was around this time of year - he had no ready answers.

His mother's favorite time of year was being celebrated throughout his kingdom. It should be a time of merriment and laughter, not worrying about a half dead demon king and his army of wraiths. Jareth sighed, rubbing his eyes. His mother would have loved Sarah. Sometimes he wished life was as simple as he had presented to Sarah during her run. Fun goblins, crazy doors and loyal companions. Not the reality of battle weary kings warily watching their borders.

_Jareth - I got your letter_, Sarah's voice came into his head. _I'd rather you come to me in person and explain things._

Jareth wouldn't answer her right now, he had to stay firm, not let her come back while it was not safe. He read the reports again and frowned. Orion's attacks were getting bolder. There was no way the borders could be breached, but Orion's mind controlling wizards had already convinced some of his subjects into surrendering. He must be clear with his people that they were not to attempt attacking the Dark Lands. They would remain safe if they trusted in the protections of the Goblin Kingdom and the Fae world beyond its walls. If they wandered too close to the borders, they could be hypnotized into surrender and certain enslavement or death.

There would always be young Fae who thought they were heroes. No amount of wisdom given to them would be enough to make them understand that the fighting was just not necessary. Jareth leaned back on his chair and sighed at the paperwork on his desk.

Too many letters to write to families who had lost sons and daughters to a pointless war. Lured by promises of power by a king who only sought to destroy. Jareth stood up and hoped Sarah would heed his letter. Even now, he could sense wraiths circling the house she was in, waiting for a chance to strike. It killed him that he could not be there, but he had a kingdom to defend. And the family she was staying with had their own secrets to defend. He smiled grimly. Had young William caught on to who he really was?

The Rousseu family were famous actors and playwrights as they had been for centuries. Fae living in a mortal world, Jareth sighed. He did not fully understand the appeal, but he could not fault them if they met people like his Sarah. She seemed to attract magical beings into her life, more proof she should be his queen.

He stretched, weary from his day and was not surprised to hear one of his advisors knocking on his door, reminding him of yet another meeting.

He would see Sarah soon, he would go crazy if he did not. And he seemed to need her so much more lately, like his world did not make sense without his arms around her. He smiled slightly. Who would have thought a mere human child could turn his world upside down with nothing more than her own sweet stubborness? Walking into one of the large meeting rooms he put on a stoic face and nodded as everyone rose to greet him.

He would keep his realm safe or Sarah would never be able to become his queen. Not while it was so dangerous.

Not while Orion lived.

_**JSJS**_

Sarah stared at the letter, and glanced at the large antique mirror facing the bed. Deep in thought, she walked over to it and gazed into it as if to see someone.

"Hoggle? Are you there?" After a minute, the old dwarf appeared, looking tired. He smiled when he saw her, as if worries had been eased from his mind.

"Sarah, I hears yer in Paris, is it what you thought it'd be?"

"Well, I don't know yet, we just arrived. Hoggle, I got a letter from Jareth - telling me to be careful. That there were things trying to get me. Does he mean the birds outside? Should I be worried?"

"Ah, those wraiths always come over to your side like ravens - horrible creatures. As long as you don't go anywhere alone, you'll be safe. Wraiths don't like witnesses, they like to focus on one target and they don't have enough energy to go after more than that. So - did the letter tell you he'd come to see ya at all?"

"Well yes, but I have a bad feeling, Hoggle. Like he's not telling me something. Is the fighting getting worse?" A horrible thought struck her. "He's not hurt again is he?"

"No - no, nothin' like that - but he has been up to his pointy little ears in meetings all day tryin' to decide how to handle Orion - that's the dark king. He's not gonna let you come back here till Orion's gone."

"But - that could take forever!" Sarah was livid. "I've been practicing fencing and magic and I have every right to be there with him, protecting the kingdom. He's not answering me when I call him in my mind. He's shutting me out, Hoggle and I don't like it."

"Well then maybe you need to call him a bit louder," Hoggle said calmly.

"I can't exactly scream his name, my dad would wonder what was going on in here," Sarah said drily. Hoggle shook his head.

"No, silly girl - get his attention and he'll come see you."

"Well - how?"

"Sarah, you've never had a problem getting the rat's attention before, just do whatever it is you do that brings him back to you and tell him you're not a delicate flower."

"You're right, Hoggle. Thanks." She looked at Jareth's letter again. "I just need to get his attention, hmm? I have just the idea."

_**JSJS**_

Lydia and William walked in the formal gardens of his family estate, arm in arm. He'd pointed out different birds and flowers to her, explaining how different plants were grown to attract songbirds. They listened to the different songs floating across the gardens and Lydia sighed.

"Is something troubling you, Lydia? You've been unusually quiet." His eyes narrowed in concern and she shook her head.

"Just hoping Sarah gets to see Jareth. He's been awfully busy this month."

"Ah yes, the Christmas rush, I'm sure. Crystal is quite a popular gift, I'd imagine."

"Do you think they are really in love? I mean - I think Sarah loves him, but - I don't know about Jareth. He's a bit older than she is and I worry about her."

"He's not that much older than she is, only a few years, nest pas? From what I could see, they care for each other deeply. I did not think it possible a lutin could have such feelings."

"His family is that unfeeling?" Concern clouded her eyes.

"No, I did not mean his last name - I - never mind," William looked cornered and Lydia's instincts kicked in, causing her to watch him closely.

"Lutin is French for something. I remember it from French class."

"Oui, it is," William said, not meeting her eyes.

"And you weren't saying his last name were you? You were saying what he is - you know what he is, don't you?"

His expression changed from nervousness to shock. "You - you know - what he is?"

"Yes, I know he's Sarah's boyfriend. What more do you think he is?" Her blue eyes stared into his and she waited. He coughed, trying to move away from her but she held his arm fast.

"I know he cares for her," he hedged.

"That isn't what I asked, William - you know. You might as well admit it and then tell me how you know he's the Goblin King."

"I know what he is because I've been to his kingdom before as a child," William admitted weakly. Lydia glared at him now.

"Were you wished away?"

"No, Fae aren't wished away," he said watching her face. She looked at him as if he were speaking French instead of English. Then she took a deep breath and ran back to the house, ignoring his pleas for her to listen to him.

And above the house, the black birds circled.


	25. Chapter 25

Looking out her window, Sarah could see the black birds circling. They seemed to be searching, waiting - and she knew they were waiting for her. Though usually she would not think anything of it, now she could see the glaring red eyes of the birds. She suppressed a shudder, they could not get into the house for some reason. It was if there was some sort of protection on it - Jareth maybe? It would make sense, especially since he seemed overprotective of her to the point of maddening frustration on **_her_** part and oblivious 'for your own good' on **_his_**.

She could see William and Lydia down in the gardens, deep in conversation. She smiled, happy they seemed to be getting closer, though it did make her miss Jareth that much more. Smoothing down her dark red skirt, she wondered briefly if she looked much like a Goblin Queen today. Would she need to start wearing armor once she married Jareth? She slid her red leather ankle boots on and smiled. Karen could find cute boots to buy no matter what country they were in and these were perfect.

Sarah thought out her plan quickly, she had been waiting for Jareth too long as it was. She was in no mood to wait any longer, she was his queen and he was treating her like a child. Hiding the letter in her closet, she paced the floor trying to remember the spells Jareth's sisters had been teaching her.

She'd have to go outside to face the black birds, and while she was not looking forward to that, the burst of magic would be enough to get her king's attention. And then he would have a bit of explaining to do - and apologizing since he obviously didn't trust her to help defend a kingdom he insisted needed her as Queen.

She raced down the ornate grand staircase formulating the right words in her head, not paying attention to her surroundings. The spell was still fresh in her memory and so what if she'd transported a goblin into Jareth's bath right? She'd teleported him away from her. She just had to do the same to the birds and Jareth would notice. As she ran out the front door, she crashed into Lydia who was furious about something.

"Damned lying Fae," she sputtered and Sarah frowned, not understanding the outburst.

"Jareth? And Fae don't lie - they just muddle their words a bit."

Lydia glared at her as William ran towards them. "Not Jareth - _**him**_!" And she ran into the library, slamming the door behind her. Sarah frowned at William, seeing him as if for the first time. He looked as though he'd been caught doing something decidedly not parentally approved.

"So lucky for us all the adults seem to be busy in town today," Sarah said, willing her friend to say something. He just stared at her, at a loss for words. She sighed and tried again.

"Something you'd care to tell me?" Sarah's eyes did a poor job of hiding her amusement and he tried to glare at her. It seemed to be more of a desperate attempt at keeping his self respect intact.

"No, not really. I let it slip my family is, well," he paused and Sarah grimaced, not needing him to continue.

"Of **_course_** they are, I'm surrounded by Fae and wraiths and kings who ignore me." She looked at the closed and probably locked door. "Well, you're on your own on this one, I have to see my wayward king." She started to walk away and William grabbed her arm, his voice strained.

"Non, mon amie - you must help me in this - she will not listen to me," William seemed frantic and his eyes seemed to glow. She knew that glow and shook her head, wondering why she hadn't figured it all out sooner.

"You've chosen her, haven't you?" Sarah whispered, understanding dawning. He turned bright red and looked up at the ceiling before gazing at her, despair in his clear eyes.

"I had no desire to choose anyone but you, but as that was not to be...my heart seems to know my needs more than my mind. My apologies of course."

"None needed," her voice was dry with humor remembering the Escher room and another Fae's bungled plea for love. "But I've noticed Fae males seem to declare themselves at the worst possible moment." She shrugged. "Well, I can try to get her to open the door, but after that, you have to get her to forgive your sin of omission. Good enough?"

"It shall have to be," he nodded gratefully. Sarah grinned and walked over to the library door, knocking lightly.

"Lydia, please open the door, William wants to talk with you."

"Please, dear Lydia - give me a chance to explain," William pleaded through the door.

"I don't want to talk with him - he lied to me."

"I don't think _**not** _telling you something he had no reason to think you knew about or believed in anyway was a lie. Do you think he should just go around announcing what he is?" Sarah's voice was calm but there was an edge of impatience to it. She still had to get Jareth to show up and grovel. Lydia could handle her _**own** _grovelling Fae once she opened the door.

"He could have told me sooner," she said and Sarah could hear Lydia sniffling behind the door. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"When exactly? We just got here and I don't think it's something you put in a letter, right?"

"Well," Lydia's voice wavered and Sarah pressed the advantage.

"Just open the door and let him talk to you - he's still William, right?" She turned to the man and glared impatiently. "That _**is** _your real name, isn't it?" At his nod, she smirked at the door. "His real name is William so not everything was a lie."

The door opened slowly and Lydia stepped back, letting William enter. The door closed just as slowly behind him and Sarah sighed. Great, now she could go deal with the real problem.

Stepping out into the crisp winter air, she took a deep breath. She could almost hear the magic flowing within her, beckoning her to use it. This was what Jareth wanted wasn't it? For her to embrace her possibilities? She ignored the fact that this wasn't quite what he'd had in mind when he'd convinced her of his love, she shrugged to herself. If he wanted a queen, he'd have to deal with one who had her own mind.

Raising her hands and chanting, she drew the birds attention. They swooped down towards her, hate in their gaze. She smiled - let the games begin.

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth sat sullenly on his throne listening to Valeria give him all the reasons Sarah should not be exiled from the kingdom.

"She's a fast learner and there is much she needs to learn," his sister was saying. "Why do you exile your queen?"

"She is not exiled - she is protected," Jareth argued and scowled as Valeria scowled back at him.

"You cannot treat her as she would shatter if she is to be High Queen. Even if you vanquish Orion, there will always be threats to your kingdom. Will you toss her back to the Above Ground each time there is a whiff of discontent?"

"She is still a child," Jareth tried again and Ariana scoffed openly.

"You seemed to be kissing her pretty heatedly in the infirmary a few weeks ago to consider her a child."

Jareth's reply was cut off by a shrieking cry from a nearby crystal - the one that was always watching Sarah's world. The three siblings watched as the murderous wraiths descended on Sarah, claws outstretched, their bird disguises discarded to show them in their wretched glory, all smoke and teeth and claws.

Without a second thought, Jareth was on his feet and disappeared in a blaze of glitter.

He appeared in front of the grand castle in full armor, a feral look of madness on his haughty face. Sarah registered he was there and grinned to herself. She'd be paying for this later, but it was time for him to realize she was not a child. Her blade hummed and vibrated in her hand and she held onto it tightly, ready to gift a wraith with a magical attack. One of the wraith's obliged by shrieking a war cry and lunging for her. She winced as it scraped her arm.

"Sarah get back into the house," he demanded, pulling out a sword. Had he had a sword before, she wondered as she lined herself up for the next wraith's move. It hissed as it raced towards her and she deflected it with ease. Mostly. She wouldn't think about the blood running down her arm, it was merely a flesh wound.

"No, if you want a queen then deal with it, Jareth. Your fight is mine and we need to talk," she yelled.

His brows went up in amazement. "Now? You wish to discuss this now?" He swung his blade into the mists of the nearest wraith and flung the thing into a nearby tree.

"It's the first time I've actually seen you since I've gotten here," she answered briskly. "I'd say now is a perfect time."

"You are not queen yet Sarah - right now you are an obstinate child who needs a spanking," he shouted and was gratified to see her blush slightly. She spun into the air and chanted, sending one of the wraiths who knows where, but it was gone. He would not admit to a certain pride at that. She was openly defying him and he could **_easily_** bring down the remaining two wraiths without her assistance.

Chanting his own spell over his sword, he dispatched another wraith and was stunned when Sarah took the remains of the spirit and transformed it into a bluebird. Interesting trick, he thought darkly. His sisters had been busy.

"One more, Jareth - do you want me to vanquish it?" Sarah's voice had taken on a teasing, alluring tone and he was mortified to find that he was aroused by her boldness. The little minx, how he longed to punish her. Five more months and she would be learning what it was to torment a king.

The wraith took the distraction of their conversation to lunge at Sarah's throat. Just as it was to slice into her Sarah threw her hands into the air and blasted it into a million sparkling pieces of glitter that moaned and floated away into nothingness.

"See," Sarah said smugly. "Piece of cake."

Jareth would have turned her over his knee right then if his Champion hadn't chosen that moment to gasp and fall to the ground, her wound bleeding more profusely than before and her eyes rolled back into her head.


	26. Chapter 26

William took Lydia's hand, not knowing where to start. He hadn't thought he'd fall in love with this girl, but she'd caught him with her sweet letters and innocent dreams of her future. _**Their** _future if he had anything to say about it. Lydia sat on a chair near the large window overlooking the gardens and would not look at him. Finally she glanced over and sighed.

"William, I don't understand why you didn't trust me enough with this. So I don't know if I can trust _**you**_." Her eyes were wide as he came to her side and took her hand. Such a small gesture, but her heart started beating just a bit faster. Part of her understood it was not from fear, but she was confused by so much lately.

"Lydia, you must know that I would never harm you. My family does not openly admit to our heritage for obvious reasons. But believe me, I would have told you of my feelings before you left for home."

"I don't know why I'm surprised. I just wish you would have found a better way to tell me," Lydia said, wiping her eyes. She froze, realizing what else he had said.

"Your - your feelings?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. He leaned in to her and smiled.

"I love - Sarah!" he shouted, running out the door.

"Sarah? What?" Lydia was furious.

"No, no - I love _**you** _but Sarah - she's been hurt," William cried, his eyes blazing orange. They rushed out of the house to see Jareth cradling Sarah in his arms, blood staining his armor. She wasn't moving, Lydia thought wildly. **_She wasn't moving._**

"Sarah," Lydia screamed, watching the blood flow onto the ground. Sarah was so still, barely breathing and William sniffed the air, his eyes scanning the skies like a skilled hunter and Lydia flinched. What more did she need to learn about these people?

"Wraiths." Jareth nodded at this and William growled into the air, searching the skies. He looked down at the king holding his precious Sarah and spoke quietly to him.

"They are gone but we must move Sarah inside quickly. The smell of fear attracts them." William went to help lift her but Jareth growled a low warning to him, clutching Sarah tightly to him. She moaned and he stood up with her in his arms, never taking his eyes from her face.

"Wraiths? What are wraiths?" Lydia asked, looking at the sky in terror.

"I will take her to the Under Ground," Jareth insisted and William glared at him, knowing Jareth was not thinking clearly.

"There is no time. I'll call my mother and she'll tend to Sarah until she is stablized to take back with you." Jareth glanced at the blood staining her clothes and moaned softly in fear. There was no time to argue, and he merely nodded at the Fae lord.

They all transported to Sarah's room and Jareth put the girl down gently on her bed. Within moments Lady Selia was there worry on her face.

"William, you are not hurt?" His quick nod assured her long enough for her to look at Sarah. She noticed Jareth hovering and bowed.

"Your highness," she said quickly.

"Heal her," he curtly replied and she looked at the wound with practiced expertise. She glanced up at William and told him to get Lydia out of the room.

"She does not need to see this," she snapped and William led the protesting girl out of the room. Selia frowned, a magical bag of potions appearing next to her.

"Wraiths?"

"Yes." Jareth never took his eyes off the girl, Selia noticed.

"When?"

"Moments ago."

"Hold her down."

Jareth did as he was told and Selia took out a vial of tincture made from gold mixed into a smaller amount of wraith poison. It would counteract the infection, but it would be painful. As the tincture touched her skin, Sarah screamed loudly from pain. Jareth's eyes turned wild and he went to lift her from the bed. He heard Lydia's shouts from outside the room and William's assurances that everything was being done for their friend. He heard Lydia cry as though his Sarah was already in the Fade. His sanity was slipping through his mind like grains of sand and he growled at nothing and everything as he reached for Sarah.

"Majesty, no! This must be done," she said and he grimaced, knowing she was correct. His eyes held all of the pain he could not voice and Selia knew the girl must be special to the Goblin King. She'd heard rumors of course, but living Above Ground - one did not believe rumors.

Sarah's face was pale and her skin was hot. The poison working its way through her system was stronger than a human could possibly stand. Jareth knew that humans usually did not survive an attack such as this, but he would _**not** _lose her.

"How do you know this child?" Selia asked quietly, drawing the poison out of Sarah's arm. Sarah gasped, not fully awake and her body trembled under the strain.

"She is my queen," he said in a low voice and Selia gasped. A human child, not yet matured into womanhood. Was he mad? No, he was Fae and he was king - together those qualities made him what he was and she knew that from past experience. This must be the Champion they had heard about, Jareth had somehow convinced the child he loved her.

"Why were there wraiths here, sire?" Selia asked, working quickly. He glared at her then sighed.

"They know Sarah is my chosen one. Orion most likely wishes her as his own to destroy me. Sarah came out of the house to fight them on her own. It was - irresponsible."

"True, she had no business trying to attack them on her own," Seline agreed as she poured more medicine onto Sarah's torn flesh, making the girl scream in agony. Jareth's eyes filled with unshed tears that he ignored, watching Sarah writhe in pain, powerless to do more than hold her hand and love her.

"I meant it was irresponsible of myself to allow it to get this far. I was selfish to think she could survive in my world."

"She is young, sire. She can be taught discretion," Selia comforted him but he stood up to pace.

"No, I must not allow her to come back to our world, Selia - she must not come back where she can be taken prisoner or killed."

"You don't have a choice," Sarah gasped softly and Jareth climbed into the bed to hold her to him, quiet sobs barely held in check. Selia looked at them holding onto each other and stared. He was really in love with the girl, who would have believed?

"She will need time to heal, I suggest you take her to your kingdom where the healers can do more for her than I have."

"My parents, I can't just," Sarah started to say and Selia held up a hand.

"Your parents and Lydia's father are at our townhouse in Paris. My husband will ask them to spend the night before we all come back to the house in the morning. Jareth can take you home long enough to have you properly tended to and reorder time as necessary. But you do need to be seen to by proper healers. I am Selia, by the way. Williams mother."

"Oh - good to meet you," Sarah sighed. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course my dear," Selia answered swiftly. "What may I do for you?"

"Leave the room so I can argue with my fiance in private," Sarah said with a pained yet determined look on her face. Selia saw the anger flare on Jareth's face and agreed.

"I'll let the others know how you fare, Lady Sarah," she said, hiding a smirk. Jareth was in for quite the battle if Sarah's face was anything to go by now.


	27. Chapter 27

William's mother quietly left the room, her thoughts in a whirl. Could they really be getting a new queen soon? The girl was so young and even with her intervention, the poison was still coursing through Sarah's very human body. If Jareth thought to save her, he would have to take her back to his kingdom and the change would have to be made, whether or not the girl agreed. Human bodies were not meant to contain wraith magic and Sarah's cut was not healing fast enough to be certain she was out of danger.

Lydia ran to her as she closed the door behind her. "How is she - she's not - I mean she wasn't moving and," her voice broke and William held her close to him in a protective gesture. His mother sighed, another love match with a human child. Well, living Above Ground did add to that risk, she supposed. She looked at them with weary eyes and tried to be positive about Sarah's condition.

"If Jareth takes her home to heal, she should be fine. But if what I suspect is to happen does, she may not be so forgiving of our king." She looked at her son closely, seeing his eyes glowing softly. Yes, it was too late - he was in love with the girl.

"I suppose you are to tell me that you are in love with your chosen one as well?"

William had the grace to blush a little as he noticed how tightly he was holding Lydia to his side. Lydia turned to him in surprise.

"Your - chosen one?" the girl asked. In response, William kissed her lightly and Lydia's heart lifted. He loved her and she was his chosen one. She wasn't sure what that meant yet, but so far, she really liked the idea of being part of his life. Now if Sarah was all right, Christmas would be just perfect.

"Her parents will have to be told, right?" Lydia asked. "What do we tell them?"

William's mother explained the plan and Lydia nodded, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Jareth could reorder time. William was Fae. Sarah was going to marry a Goblin King. And she was William's chosen one. This was turning into the strangest Christmas ever.

JSJSJSJ

Jareth looked down at his beloved Sarah and waited. She obviously wanted to say the first comment and honestly, he was trying to get his emotions under control. She could have been killed and it would have been his fault. He hadn't been able to save his parents - he would die first than lose another to Orion's evil.

She struggled to sit up and he moved over to give her room. She was still so pale, still trembling in pain, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep the terrified, angry words in check.

"Hold me closer, I feel sick," she said weakly. He buried his face in her neck and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I cannot lose you Sarah," he rasped and she glared up at him, a hint of fury in her gaze.

"Then don't push me away. I'd rather fight alongside you than with you anyway." She coughed and he rubbed her back gently. His thoughts were in turmoil as he raised her face to look at him, gloved hand holding it there so she could not turn away. He had to make her understand it was more than his fear that kept her from him now.

"You are not trained to defend yourself properly. My sisters have done an admirable job, but you are not strong enough to fight on your own, Sarah. You should know this without my telling you."

"Then train me, you see how well I fight already without your help - just think how much better," she coughed, "how much better I can fight with you teaching me," Her voice though still so weak, held a touch of smugness and he wondered just how well her stunt had been thought out - she'd been attacked on purpose just to get him here?

"What?" His voice was caught in his throat. Was she mad?

"Train me to fight, the way you know how to fight." Her eyes were clearer now and her voice stronger. But he could still see how infected her arm was, and he growled under his breath.

"It is too dangerous," he said, shaking his head, and she snapped.

"You don't call my almost dying dangerous? If you want to prevent it, then man up and train me yourself. I don't even know what or who I'm up against and you keep ignoring me."

"Orion - he is the evil that resides just beyond my kingdom's borders. He has turned once loyal subjects into wraiths and has commanded them to seek out any allies or loved ones I may have. His only wish is to imprison and destroy all I have worked so hard to build after my parent's deaths. He killed them and someday he plans to kill me as well."

"Then he plans to kill me too, doesn't he?" Sarah asked and her heart skipped as he nodded.

"The Dark King Orion knows of you and will not stop until you are in his power," Jareth said in a low voice. "If he claims you, given the fact you control the Labyrinth, he will have the means to destoy me. If I die, so does the Labyrinth and the protection it offers my subjects - offers _**you**_. I will protect you till my own death, but you are not making it easier for me as long as you tempt the evil to your doorstep."

"I don't need protection - I need honesty. I need - need to know that you trust me to be your queen or all of this is for nothing, Jareth." She looked so fragile in his arms and he growled into her ear, fear lacing his words.

"If I take you back with me, you'll be in danger. If you stay here with your obvious lack of impulse control," his brow raised and she glared at that, "you'll only get yourself into trouble again. What were you thinking, taking on three wraiths by yourself? Were you trying to get killed? Does my heart mean so little to you that you'd willingly destroy it with your careless actions?"

"You were ignoring me. Hoggle said to get your attention." At this, Jareth's face turned murderous.

"That - _**slug** _- told you to put yourself in danger? I'll throw him off the highest part of my castle and watch him crash onto the stone floor."

"No! He told me to get your attention however I usually do. So I did," she answered. "And you will not touch one hair on his head, hear me? What happened to threatening him with the Bog?"

"You'd rather I dip him in the Bog?" His eyes hid a spark of humor but she saw it and grinned back up at him knowing he would not refuse her anything she wished.

"I'd rather you tell me you love me," she whispered and he kissed her eyelids shut, muttering words in a language she did not understand.

"I love you so much that I die each time you are away from me," he admitted. "Your love is all that keeps me sane and without it, I fear nothing would keep me from destroying myself."

"Take me home, Jareth - take me back to our kingdom, now. I hurt so much," she gasped and he looked at her. How stupid he was, not realizing the pain she must still be suffering.

"As you command, my queen," he whispered and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

JSJSJS

Orion felt a shift in the wall between worlds and grinned. The child was returning and she was injured. He'd wait until she was healed before claiming her, it would be like drinking fine wine as he tasted her newly formed Fae magic. Draining her energy after the wedding would be a delight - pain and fear combining into a heady sort of aphordisiac. He sat back on his throne and waited.

"Master," Eliza hissed. "Shall I grab the girl now?"

"Not yet, my dear. She is injured and what fun would that be in bed? No, let the fool Goblin King heal her and then I shall claim her as my rightful bride."

Soon the girl - and Jareth's pathetic Labyrinth - would be his for the taking.


	28. Chapter 28

Valeria saw the swirl of activity near the infirmary and rushed there immediately, knowing Sarah must be there. The look of terror on her brother's face as he'd gone to his queen had chilled his sisters.

Sarah was lying on a pristine bed, eyes half open as Jareth whispered words of love into her ear. A healer was on the other side of the bed, pulling out a salve to place on her wounds. Valeria knew that type of wound - a wraith had cut her with its claws. She briefly thought of her lost husband then pushed the thought from her. Dwelling on wraiths never helped anyone.

"Sarah," she said, entering the room. Jareth looked up at her, tears held at bay but just barely. He held the girl to him gently as the healer did her work.

"She is still so weak," he said softly, brushing hair from her face. "I can't be sure she hears me now." He turned to his queen again. "Sarah, the only way to save you is to kill you."

"What?" Sarah gasped, "What do you mean? Jareth - "

"Your human heart cannot fight the poison without dying. But at the moment that happens, if we are fast enough, you can be changed. But you must give permission."

"Changed? Into a wraith?" Her eyes were filled with fear.

"No dearest - into Fae. But you must give permission," he reminded her. The healer's scalpel drew blood as she cut into the wound to drain the poisons collecting there. Sarah screamed and Jareth held her tighter.

"Sarah - please. Give the permission."

"Fae? Oh Jareth, I don't know - oh god," she groaned, feeling sick again. Her head was spinning and she didn't know what was real. In the back of her mind, she saw someone with a grinning face. Looking closer through the mists, she was horrified to see the figure's face was gone, only a skull remained. The figure beckoned to her to come closer and she screamed. He walked closer to her and she saw the flecks of old, decayed flesh hanging onto parts of his skull.

"Jareth, he's coming closer. Please make him stop."

"Sarah, say your words." Jareth's hand roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him with glazed eyes.

"Make me Fae, make me yours, make me..." her voice dwindled and he sobbed in relief.

"Do it now," he ordered the healer, Marissa.

"We must move fast, your highness," Marissa said as Valeria watched anxiously. Turning a human into Fae was not unheard of, but doing it at the moment of death was rarely attempted. Sarah's eyes rolled back into her head as the poison reached her heart. She grabbed Jareth's hand and cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry Jareth, I'm just not strong enough," she sobbed as her last breath was released. Jareth growled and ripped the medallion he wore off of his chest, pressing it against Sarah's chest. The medallion glowed brightly with such a piercing white blaze of power that everyone shielded their eyes. Sarah's body lifted off the bed, levitating above the sheets as the light bounced from her body onto the walls, the floor, the ceiling. Her soul was in the light, searching, feeling her way from her human life. She died. She was still. She fell to the bed.

After a long, agonizing moment - her body jerked and a rush of air burst from her lungs. She gasped, grabbing onto her king. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, seeing each tiny bit of time and fate swirling around her. She could _**see** _time. She looked around, seeing each possible fate for everyone in the room. It was maddening and thrilling. She was Fae.

"Jareth?" Sarah looked up at him and he gasped. Her eyes shone bright green flame and she was even more beautiful. Her voice seemed like she was far older than her years and yet eternally youthful. His breath caught in his throat and he dared not speak. She was perfection and she was alive. He held her to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sarah, my sweet, sweet Sarah," he crooned and she smiled. She wasn't in pain now and everyone was looking at her as if she was a miracle. She frowned briefly, remembering the pain and the moment her heart stopped.

"I - died?" Valeria looked at her harshly then grinned, watching Sarah hang onto Jareth tightly.

"You did. Your humanity is gone. You agreed to become one of us, Sarah. Do you regret that choice?"

"Regret? How could I? I'm here with all of you and I'm - what am I?"

"You are Fae, my precious girl," Jareth answered, kissing her softly. "You are going to live with me forever now." At her look of shock he amended that statement. "Once you graduate college and agree to be my queen officially. Not that you have much of a choice in that last part, because I own you now, woman." His grin belied the seriousness of his words and she nodded in understanding. She was his forever. She could live with that.

"I see," Sarah said, hiding a smile. Her face turned serious. "Lydia - she must be going crazy."

"We shall send word you are healing," Jareth assured her but she shook her head.

"No, I want to see her. Can we go back now?"

"Not until you are fully healed in a week or so." At her worried look he smiled. "I shall reorder time sufficiently that you will be back in France no later than tomorrow afternoon when your parents arrive with young William's family."

"Oh, well, all right. But can't I see Lydia sooner?"

Jareth sighed. She would not be reasoned with and he supposed he could see how worried for her friend Sarah was. He nodded.

"I shall bring William and Lydia to you soon. But for now - you must sleep. Consider it the first of many orders I shall give you now that you are officially part of the Fae world."

"Yes, my king," she giggled and fell into a restful slumber. Within moments, the great Goblin King fell asleep next to her to guard her dreams from the Dark King.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N please go check out JarethsLoveSlaves, my new collaboration with Joie Cullen. We have the first chapter of our two parter up, Twisted Love. _

"No." Jareth's voice was sleepy, and he stretched, opening one eye to glare at Sarah.

"Yes."

"Sarah, it is too dangerous." There, she'd listen to reason. He was her king and she must obey. She was sensible, she'd just died after all, what more did she need to know to realize she should not involve herself in the fighting?

"Am I your queen?" The question was asked quietly, but Jareth could hear the vein of steel that ran through the words. Jareth sighed.

"You are my life, Sarah. I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger. Now go back to sleep."

"No."

"Sarah."

"No." Sarah sat up and glared at her king who kept both eyes closed. She sat there with her arms folded, waiting. He opened one eye again and smirked. She had been lovely as a human, but as a Fae, she was blinding. Her eyes seemed to capture his very soul with their emerald depths and he sat up to kiss her softly.

"Sarah, you are in danger here, you must know that." His eyes pleaded with her and hers narrowed in determined stubborness.

"You have been in danger for longer than I have and you're not running away. Neither will I," she vowed. He stared at her, secretly proud of her loyalty to their kingdom. She threw a leg over his and snuggled closer to him. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning at what her innocent touch was doing to him. It was madness to consider her idea, but everything about how he felt about her was madness. And if she was with him, he could guarantee her safety.

"You will stay by my side while you are here, no matter where I am or what I am doing." Sarah sensed he was up to something, but smiled anyway.

"Of course, you can't teach me to fight if I'm not next to you."

"There are many things I cannot teach you if you are not next to me," he sighed, pulling her into his arms. The kiss was soft, light, teasing and Sarah's eyes fluttered closed as she held onto him tightly. Her lips parted and her tongue traced the outlines of his lips, drawing his lips into her mouth to tease gently. He groaned as her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back to hold him to her body. She would be the death of him and he would go willingly.

"I love you, Jareth, my king," she whispered, gently biting his lower lip. He kissed her nose and grinned.

"I love you Sarah, my beautiful queen," he replied, hugging her to him once again as they fell into sleep once more.

_JSJSJS_

Lydia paced the cold marble floors, worry in each step. She barely noticed the gleaming Christmas lights tastefully strung around the room, or the pleasant carols playing on the stereo nearby. William and Selia were talking quietly near the large windows in French and while Lydia could understand most of what they were saying, her mind was with Sarah. Was she hurt too badly to save? Was she ever coming back and if not what would they tell her parents?

Wandering the rooms, trying to stay calm, she wondered what was real and what were just her nightmares coming to life. This wasn't Christmas, this wasn't even Halloween - it was a long, slow descent into fear and worry. Lydia hugged herself, trying to remember that Sarah was with Jareth and Jareth - well - in his battle armor, he'd seemed scarier than anything she'd ever seen. He'd have to be able to save her.

She looked at the large, unadorned tree in the front hall and a half smile flitted across her face. Decorating the main tree on Christmas Eve was supposed to be the fun highlight of their time here, and now Lydia wasn't even sure Sarah was going to be all right. They hadn't even seen Paris yet. They hadn't gone shopping, or talked way into midnight about nothing, or even seen the Eiffel Tower. It was not fair. Part of her wanted to stomp her foot down and scream. Most of her though, just wanted to see her best friend and hug her forever.

Wraiths and Fae, goblins and secrets. It was so much to take in and no one to talk to except Sarah and Sarah wasn't here now. She walked over to William and waited. He saw her there and took her hand.

"Sarah is in the best possible care, my Lydia please sit and relax. King Jareth will let us know when she is out of danger."

"She looked so still, I've never seen her _**not** _moving. She's always moving, William. She's always looking for the next thing to do. Not seeing her move is just wrong." She allowed herself to be embraced in his arms and closed her eyes tightly.

Selia looked at them for a long moment and sighed. The boy had found a soul mate at last, but if Sarah died, what would come of this relationship? She hugged her son lightly and stepped back from them.

It would not do to worry over things that had not yet happened. Jareth had seemed enthralled with the human child surely he would find a way to save her. She thought a moment on that, the girl would have to change into Fae, it was the only way to make certain the poison was dispelled. Well, it was Jareth's choice as king who became Fae from the mortal realm. And if she was to become Queen, it was only fitting that Sarah become one of them sooner rather than later.

"Lydia, it was a pleasure to meet you. I shall leave the two of you alone, I must get back to the townhouse. Unlike our dear Fae King, I cannot reorder time. Everyone will be wondering where I am; I shall see you soon." And with that, she was gone.

William led Lydia to a chair and gently pushed her into it. She looked up at him, unshed tears in her blue eyes and he kissed her eyelids, causing the tears to fall silently down her face. He wiped them away slowly, gazing into her eyes with concern.

"Lydia, this is not the holiday I wished for us," he said and she laughed sadly, wiping the remaining tears away.

"Me either," she admitted. "I want to see Sarah."

A rush of wind filled the room and Ariana appeared, bowing.

"Lord William, and you must be Lydia," she smiled. "Jareth wishes for me to invite you to the Goblin Castle to see Sarah. Please prepare yourselves."

William held Lydia's hand and whispered for her to close her eyes. A warm, loving breeze encircled them, lifting them into the air and then - she opened her eyes and looked around in shock. They were somewhere else now - somewhere a bit darker. She held William's hand tightly and almost screamed as a chicken jumped out of a nest hidden on a low window ledge.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I wasn't expecting that." Ariana smiled at her.

"My apologies, Lydia - my brother allows his goblins to keep the chickens as pets. They also supply eggs for the kitchens, but for the most part - they run wild. Much like everyone else here, I'm afraid."

A band of goblins raced past, shouting about a chicken race. In spite of the situation, Lydia giggled. Ariana led the way down the long corridors until they came to a solid ebony door.

"This is the bedroom Jareth has placed Sarah in while she heals. The Queen's chambers are being remodeled of course, so we had to put her in a smaller suite." She flung the door open and Lydia's breath caught. The ivory walls were dusted with fine golden glitter that shimmered as clouds passed the open windows on the far end of the room. In the center of the room a large four poster bed stood, each column carved with fairies and creatures Lydia did not recognize. In the center of the bed, Sarah was sitting up, resting with Jareth holding her to his side, whispering loving promises to his queen.

"Lydia, you came," Sarah smiled and Lydia stared. Sarah seemed more beautiful somehow, like there was a light behind her eyes and a new maturity to her gaze.

"You - what happened?" Lydia asked, awed and Jareth beamed.

"She is fully Fae now, humans will not notice it in your world, well - not completely. But here - here she shall look as she does now, forever. Is she not magnificent?"

"Jareth, you make me sound like a horse," Sarah laughed lightly. "Lydia, I'm fine. Believe me. Jareth's healers are incredible. I'm sorry you had to worry."

"You - you are really okay?" Lydia asked and looked relieved when Sarah grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I am really okay. Tomorrow we'll all go back to Paris together and celebrate Christmas."

"That sounds great," Lydia said, but William could see there was a part of her that still wasn't convinced.

JSJSJS

Orion paced his throne room, lost in plans. So little time to take the child queen and make her his own. If he did not marry her by the time she was sixteen, she would have full control over her new Fae powers and would be able to thwart any attempt at attack. He must move quickly.

He nodded, determined. He must make his move now.


	30. Chapter 30

Lightning flashed over the Dark Kingdom as its ruler pondered his next move. The girl was weakened and newly Fae. If he could harness her new powers before her sixteenth birthday - the day she became adult in the Fae world - he would own her soul. The time for waiting was over. Stepping over drunken trolls, he made his way to his throne room, plans fermenting in his decaying mind.

He thought back to when he was a mere human, new in this world. Meeting his wife, falling in love. Only to be told that he would never be a king - no, that honor was to be Jareth's and he would never give up his throne. Orion had chosen his path at that moment and had never regretted it. Black magic had saved him from a life of boredom. It had given him a purpose. One his wife had never understood.

After deciding on a course of action, Orion called Eliza to his side and gave his orders. Sarah was to be lured outside the protections of the Goblin City and captured. Then she would be brought to him for their wedding. Once the child was his bride, the Goblin City would fall, no longer guarded by the Labyrinth champion and Jareth would be Eliza's to destroy. Eliza grinned, the fool had given his soul's protection to a child who would soon be enslaved by Orion's dark magic. Yes, it was a good plan.

"Now leave me," the Dark King ordered. "I have a wedding to plan."

Eliza soared high above the dark towers of Orion's kingdom looking at the bonfires below. It almost reminded her of another time, another life, when it would be Yuletide and she'd celebrate with her family. Dances and kisses, and newly discovered magic seemed so long ago now. So many twinkling lights of bonfires below her, almost as if the stars danced against the blackened, ruined ground. She screamed in anger, remembering was for fools. And she'd been made a fool of one too many times by Jareth.

JSJSJS

"Sarah, I was so worried," Lydia said, holding Sarah's hand on one side of the bed as Jareth held her from the other side. The three of them side by side on the bed caused William to almost laugh. Who'd have thought the mighty Goblin King would ever be seen lounging on his bed, nursing someone back to health? "You weren't moving and I had no idea what was happening. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine, honest. We'll be going back to William's in the morning, I just need to have some sort of tests run first." Sarah glanced up at Jareth, who was gazing down at her with a look that could melt steel. Lydia felt a little embarassed to witness such emotion between them.

"You will also have some more much needed rest," he ordered roughly, and kissed her lips with barely restrained passion. Sarah grinned, kissing his jaw lightly, knowing she was protected and loved.

"I want to take a walk later and have a look around. It's been a long time."

"It's only been since April, we haven't changed the place that much," Jareth joked. "After the healers say you are well enough to do so, we shall  
take a quick walk and then you will sleep."

"All I've been doing is sleeping," Sarah protested and Lydia smiled as she saw the look of devotion on Jareth's face. _He really does love her,_ she thought.

"You _**died**_, Sarah. Your body has changed into Fae - that takes up a large amount of energy."

"Died? No one told me that you died," Lydia gasped. William kissed the top of Lydia's head and hugged her quickly.

"She had to become Fae to purge the wraith's poison from her system," William explained. "It was the only way to save her." He turned to the king and bowed.

"I of course commit our family's service to your queen. She will be safe in our world now that we see the threats are moving in closer to her."

Jareth nodded. "It is acceptable that you do so, is your father in accord?" At Williams nod Jareth sighed, stroking Sarah's hair. Things were getting complicated and he still was not convinced Sarah would be safe anywhere until Orion was destroyed. Jareth glanced out the window as if he could see threats on the horizon.

"We must be cautious going forward. Now that Orion can sense Sarah's change, he will be even more eager to capture her and destroy our world."

"Just don't think you are sending me away," Sarah warned Jareth. "I belong with you and our kingdom."

"Just don't think you are going to be out of my sight," Jareth warned right back at her. "You must obey me if you think to be allowed here while there is still discord with the Dark King."

"The Dark King will be making a move soon," Valeria announced from the doorway, flinging herself into a nearby chair at the door. "We must be ready." She entered the room then bowed as she saw William and Lydia.

"Lord William - and you are?"

"Lydia - Sarah's best friend," Lydia stared at the beautiful woman who had just entered. The woman was obviously a soldier, dark black metallic armor with spikes at the shoulders and a fierce sword at her side.

"May I present my sister, Princess Valeria," Jareth said. Lydia gasped in surprise.

"You're a princess?" Valeria arched a finely sculpted brow and Sarah giggled.

"Do I not look the part, child?"

"I - no - I just thought princesses wore long dresses and crowns and I guess I sound silly," Lydia shrugged. Valeria took pity on the girl and grinned.

"I _**do** _own a few dresses, Lydia. But when I'm on duty as Captain of the Guard my brother prefers me to look a bit more intimidating."

"You sell yourself short, sister - you look plenty intimidating in a ball gown. None dare ask you to dance," Jareth said drily. He looked over at Lydia, "She still wears her sword at the dances. Quite intimidating, you would agree."

"My job does not end when the music begins, brother," she teased back, but her hand went to her sword instinctively as if to show she knew it was always there.

Sarah's owl pin glowed and Sarah frowned down it. The eyes seemed to glisten with an inner brightness and the claws looked sharper, ready to attack.

"It's never done that before," she said, worried. Jareth looked at it and then over at Valeria who bit her lower lip in thought.

"Jareth, what's happening?" Sarah asked.

"The pin warns when there is a threat approaching you, I do not like it. We will have to be cautious. Orion's forces move closer as we speak."

"I'm safe here though, right?" Sarah asked.

"As long as you stay within my borders, nothing can harm you - but Orion has ways to lure my people outside the protective walls of the kingdom. If you stray too close to a border, the wraiths have mind control spells they use to pull you to them. Once you are outside my protection, there is not much that can be done." Lydia thought she saw Valeria stiffen slightly at that comment, but didn't say anything.

"Well you don't need to worry about that - I'm not letting you out of my sight either," Sarah said as she threw her arms around him tightly.

William rose from his chair and held out a hand to Lydia. "Come, let me show the kingdom to you. We should let Sarah rest."

"Well, if you're sure you are ok," Lydia said to Sarah, who nodded, yawning.

"I'm sure. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes until the healers get here." Her eyes drooped and within seconds, Sarah was sleeping again. Valeria showed Lydia and William out of the room and quietly shut the door behind them.

"I must get back to my patrols, but would like to talk with you, Lord William - before you go back to the Above Ground. Protections must be placed at your estate."

"Are we all in danger - even at your house?" Lydia asked. "How can we keep Sarah safe?"

Valeria looked at the human child with respect. Lydia was only concerned with Sarah's safety. Perhaps not all Above Grounders were selfish. Not all of them were like her husband. Not all of them deserved death.

"It will be difficult, but the Council will have to approve the same protection that is over Sarah's home. Since it is a Fae family hosting her in Paris, the Council may feel that enough protection is in place."

"We have mortals staying with us, we cannot hope to defend properly without exposing ourselves to unwanted attentions. Surely the Council would agree," William said quickly.

"In ordinary circumstances, yes. But Jareth has asked for much in regards to Sarah's safety and she is not yet queen. The Council has no obligation to protect her until she takes the wedding vows when she turns sixteen."

"Sixteen? Are you serious? She can't get married when she's sixteen - her father will freak," Lydia said, eyes wide.

"At sixteen Sarah will legally be an adult here. Jareth was already intending to wed her, but if he does not do it now that she has turned - and another captures her as she completely comes into her Fae powers..."

"Then her captor will own her soul," William finished. "Sarah would be lost to us forever."

"Well, I still don't understand - you all live hundreds of years. Why do you mature so young?"

"Not all of us live that long. There are many dangers," Valeria explained. "To live as long as we do, there are compromises. Losses. It is not an easy life, Lydia."

"Come, Lydia - walk with me in the gardens and I'll tell you more of our world," William suggested. Valeria bowed and went off to speak to the Council. There was much to be discussed.


	31. Chapter 31

William led Lydia out into the gardens holding her hand and chatting about the history of his home world. The sounds of a nearby river soothed her nerves slightly as they walked. Maybe now that Sarah seemed to be out of danger, she would get some answers. Lydia glanced around her, enjoying the sights of birds flying overhead that had been extinct in her world for years. If she craned her neck a bit, she could see a herd of small deer down the river's edge, drinking lazily.

"Sarah is lucky to have a friend like you, you are a year older, no? But you act as though you are almost twins," William smiled.

"I'm lucky to have Sarah. When my mom died, she knew what it was like - to not have a mom around. I mean - hers is out there somewhere but - "

"You do not need to explain. Sarah is very kind. Tell me - do you like it here? Is it pleasing to you in some way?" He seemed nervous and she hid a grin.

"It's so beautiful here, I can't imagine why you'd want to live up where we do, William," Lydia said as they sat on an ornate silver bench by the water's edge. He smiled and brushed some hair from her face, kissing her lightly. She shivered and a part of him felt very proud that he could get that reaction from her. She was so different from Sarah, not as impetuous or glaringly adventurous, but she had a quiet sort of courage he found very endearing.

"I can't meet beautiful mortal girls who steal my breath away if I am down in the Under Ground," he teased and delighted in her blush.

"That's right, Sarah is pretty," she allowed and he took Lydia's hand to gaze down into her blue eyes. So many things to tell her and so little time before they went back to the Above Ground to celebrate Christmas.

"Sarah is beautiful," he corrected. "But you are as well, and how I feel for you is different - better in some ways, I believe. Infatuation only lasts so long, dear one. If you are lucky when it passes, you may still have a friendship as I do with Sarah. But - how I feel for you, there are no words." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, savoring the hesitant swipe of her tongue on his lower lip. Endless moments passed as they kissed, barely touching, until Lydia pulled away to stare at him.

"I don't think we need words, William," she said seriously. "I think we know how we feel." He nodded smiling and pulled her to his side. She nestled in close to him and watched the sun slowly set over a large mountain in the distance. She began thinking about Sarah and sighed, confused. William seemed to decide something and looked down at his Lydia.

"I know you have questions. Where would you like to begin?"

"Well - why is Sarah in danger? Just because she's with Jareth?" Lydia asked, worried.

"It is more complicated than that. It is also because the king has given her guardianship of his Labyrinth. It is the source of his power, his life. It is the greatest gift of trust he could have given to her and Orion wishes that power so he can destroy all that Jareth's family has built."

"Orion killed Jareth's parents, right?" At William's nod, Lydia frowned. "Where did he come from anyway?"

"He came from your world, a long time ago. He fell in love with a princess and married her though her parents did not trust the man. It turns out that they were right because he killed Valeria's parents shortly after the wedding, thinking that he would become king. He didn't realize that Jareth was first in line. He knew Jareth was Goblin King and didn't think much more of it."

"How did Orion manage to kill Jareth's parents?"

"He had made a pact with dark forces, giving up his humanity. But instead of becoming Fae like Sarah - he became a walking corpse, his mind dissolved into madness. He is quite terrifying to look at now and seems to enjoy the pain he continues to cause Valeria's family. The wars that were started have killed off quite a number of our citizens. There are only a small number of Fae older than five hundred years old."

"So King Orion is Princess Valeria's husband?" Lydia asked, stunned. "But he's trying to get Sarah to marry him?"

"The laws here about marriage are very different that Above Ground. If you are living with your chosen one, you are wed. Orion has not seen Valeria in well over a century. By our laws, he may choose another."

"But Sarah doesn't want him!" Lydia almost yelled.

"She is Guardian of the Labyrinth - she has power she does not yet realize. But Orion does - and he wants to claim it."

"Why would King Jareth give something like that to a fifteen year old girl?" Lydia seemed a little angry. "Didn't he realize what that would do? These - things - chase her now and try to kill her. They almost did kill her."

"Sarah is the destined queen, Lydia. The Labyrinth would not have allowed her to bond in such a way if Sarah was not meant to protect her as such. Jareth knew this even when he refused to believe it. He tried pushing her away, from what we are told. But - love cannot be pushed away if it is meant to be, it seems." He glanced at her shyly. "Do you also believe this to be so?"

Lydia smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes. Yes I believe it to be so, William - when you've met the right one for you."

The two young lovers came together once more in a sweet yet heated kiss. Lydia could only hope that Sarah was as happy with Jareth as she herself was with William.

JSJS

Jareth watched Sarah sleep and thought back on the day's events. He'd almost lost her due to her impetuous nature. She was irresponsible, reckless, wild. A little voice in his head reminded him that if he'd been totally honest with her about the threat, she'd most likely have not tempted the wraiths into battle. But she would also not yet be Fae and one step closer to being his bride.

_Or Orion's bride_, the voice mocked. Jareth growled. He would kill the Dark King if he dared lay a hand on Sarah. Valeria had been little more than a girl herself when she'd brought back the human scum, thinking she was in love. Their parents had known what Ryan Westmore would become, but Valeria had been too enchanted with the man and had eloped. Two weeks later, the High King and Queen were dead and Jareth was being trained to take their place alone. Ryan renamed himself Orion, hardly creative of course, but the man **_was_** insane now. **_Sane_** and evil could be dealt with - controlled with the correct military strategy. Insanity threw a wild card into the equation that no amount of magic or prophecy could contain.

Sarah stirred, opening her large eyes to stare up at her king. "How long was I asleep this time?"

"Only a few hours. William and Lydia are out in the gardens, talking. Or kissing. You know how young love can be," he teased and she sat up to hug him.

"I think I know a little about it, yes," she replied, kissing him gently. "Can we go meet them? And can I see Hoggle and Ludo? And Sir Didymus?"

"I think you can see everyone you wish tonight at dinner. Then it's an early bedtime for you, young lady. Tomorrow morning you go back to William's family estate and I shall make my grand entrance once your parents are there to see it."

"Grand entrance? Like lightning and bizarre eye makeup?" Sarah giggled. Jareth pretended to look stern but failed miserably as her hand reached up to stroke his face.

"More like a sleek black limosine and expensive presents for everyone," he answered, pretending to bite her nose. "Anything in particular you would like for Christmas?"

"I have everything I want as long as I have you, Jareth," she said sincerely and he did kiss her then, slowly and longingly until she moaned into his mouth and he had to pull away.

"Sarah, we must discuss something, something important," he said slowly, watching her face. She frowned.

"Sounds serious."

"Very serious - it is about our courtship, it will be coming to an end soon." Sarah's eyes blazed with fury and she went to move away from him. He held her fast and waited until she stopped struggling.

"I don't believe you. I became Fae for you and you are just going to throw me away like garbage?"

"Sarah, no. Listen to me. Our courtship must end because our engagement must begin. I mean - I'm not doing this very well, am I?" Jareth asked, chagrined. Sarah stared at him and tried to understand but her head was spinning. Engagement? He flicked a wrist and a ring appeared in his hand. A single stone set in platinum.

"It's not a diamond, you know - it's a crystal, nothing more," he said softly. "But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams. Our dreams, Sarah." He turned the ring slightly in the fading light of the day and Sarah eyes blurred even as her vision cleared somehow. She saw herself and Jareth standing in front of an altar, golden ribbons binding their wrists together. Her dress was ivory and gold, his clothes matched her dress perfectly and they were both wearing crowns studded with crystals.

"Jareth," Sarah stammered. "What is this?"

"Sarah, you are so young, but you are mine and I am your slave. Please consent to be my bride when you turn sixteen. Orion will not be able to touch you then and you will start to be able to control your powers. They'll come into full force on that day. You'll be an adult in this world and ready to wed."

"Jareth, I don't know about this, if it's just to protect me," she said slowly. He looked pained and grabbed her shoulders gently to have her face him fully.

"Sarah, if you don't know by now how I would die without you, then all has been for naught. Do you not see the devotion in my gaze, do you not hear the passion of my words?" His face came closer to hers and his breath was hot on her neck as he pulled her closer to his body. "Do you not feel the burning my body carries inside for your touch?" he rasped as his lips came crashing down upon hers in a mad rush of need. She let the kiss rage on, it fueled her soul's urge to be free of pain and worry. Endless minutes passed as she gave herself up in that kiss while claiming him forever.

"Jareth, I don't know if I'll be ready to - you know, at sixteen," she gasped as his lips slid down her throat. He pulled back, grinning.

"Just marry me Sarah and we'll wait until you are ready before - you know," he teased. "But I have the feeling I won't be waiting that long for you to come around to my way of thinking," he said as she was already reaching for him again.

"I love you Jareth, and I'll marry you. But my parents?"

"My darling, when you are eighteen we can have a wedding Above Ground. You may live there until you are eighteen and I will come to you every night until the night I can finally bring you home for good."

"You would do that?" Sarah's eyes were flooding with tears. Jareth kissed them away quickly.

"I would do anything for you, my darling love. Surely you must know this." He kissed her lips gently and leaned back to watch her conflicting emotions cross her face. Suddenly, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Then I guess this means I say yes. May I see the ring?" He nodded and slid it onto her finger. "I will wear it around my neck when I'm home, I just don't want them to say anything, you know?"

"I understand, my Sarah. Just as long as you wear it."

"Always. I promise." Sarah sealed the promise with another kiss and then the two went out into the gardens to meet up with their friends.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you sure you are up to having dinner with everyone?" Jareth's question made Sarah roll her eyes as she looked up at him. Possessive Jareth could be fun, but _overprotective_ Jareth was just a bit annoying. He followed her into the gardens, watching her every step cautiously. She smiled and shook her head slightly at his expression.

"For the hundredth time, yes - oh look, there is Lydia and William. Lydia," Sarah called, trying to walk a bit faster. She swayed slightly, losing her balance, and Jareth's arms came around her to lift her into his arms. She pushed at his chest and glared up at him willing him to look at her. He kept looking ahead, not meeting her eyes.

"You are still weak," he said calmly. "You need to conserve your strength."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," she insisted. Jareth merely raised an eyebrow and continued walking towards the other couple. She could see Lydia's concerned expression and a blush crept over Sarah's cheeks as she realized just how helpless she must look to her friends.

"Jareth, please put me down," she tried again and she caught the barest hint of a smirk as his grip tightened, one of his hands squeezing her bottom gently making her gasp. The man was impossible.

"I told you that you were not to be far from my side while you are here. I am merely upholding that promise," he grinned, still not looking at her.

Lydia ran up to them, worry on her face. "Is she still sick?"

"She is weak," Jareth said.

"She is fine," Sarah said, pushing at him again. He did not let her go and she huffed in frustration.

"Dinner invitations have been sent out to Sarah's friends," Jareth announced. "We shall dine in the outside terrace in one hour. Then we can return you all to the Rousseu household and you can greet me as I make my spectacular entrance."

"You won't be able to do that if you are _**still holding me**_," Sarah said through gritted teeth. Jareth laughed, a real laugh that shook through his body and made Sarah tremble with a rush of longing. He set her down onto her feet and bowed.

"Anything for my fiancee," he smirked. Lydia gasped.

"Fiancee? Seriously?"

"Very seriously," Jareth affirmed. "Sarah and I shall wed the morning of her sixteenth birthday here in the Under Ground. Then she shall begin her training to be Queen. Her magic will be very strong and untamed at that time and I shall have to monitor her quite closely." He leered at Sarah for a moment. "Quite privately."

"But you can't just marry someone at sixteen," Lydia said, eyes wide. "Your parents - college - everything."

"We have to marry then," Sarah sighed. "It's the only way Jareth can make sure Orion can't control me. And I'll be able to keep an eye on my Goblin King as well." She shot a glance at Jareth who merely smiled innocently. "He's been known to be impulsive and not think things through."

"But," Lydia said weakly and William put an arm around her.

"Lydia, Sarah knows what she is doing. You must trust her to make the right decisions for herself."

"I do, I just worry," Lydia said and Jareth nodded.

"You are a good and true friend to my Sarah. While it is true we will wed at that time, Sarah will live Above Ground until she is eighteen and can freely proclaim herself my bride to her family. You will not lose her friendship, Lydia. She will never be far from you. Besides, you seem fond of William and he does have the power to come here. Perhaps if you ask nicely, he can bring you back to see us in the future."

Lydia seemed a little relieved. "All right, that seems logical. We all have to protect Sarah. How did you know to come to her?"

"The pin she wears is like a tracking device," Jareth said, glancing at the owl pin Sarah wore. "As long as she is wearing it, I can see where she is." Sarah's mind spun a bit at that and an idea started forming. But she just smiled and took Jareth's hand.

"Let's walk the gardens for a little bit before dinner." He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.

"As you wish, my Queen."

JSJSJS

"Sarah I can't take your pin - it's what helps Jareth find you."

"Which is why I want you to wear it - I have other protections and while you are here, you need some of your own. Please - wear it, but don't let Jareth see. He worries a lot and it's - a bit much sometimes." Sarah pinned the owl onto the inside of Lydia's jacket.

"Well, all right. If you're sure. But the minute we are back at William's house, you get it back."

"Deal," Sarah smiled. "Now let's go down to dinner and you can meet my friends."

The two girls made their way to the terrace and Lydia froze in her tracks. There was a large - something - coming towards them. Sarah ran to it and laughed.

"Ludo, you are here." Ludo hugged Sarah to him, lifting her off the ground.

"Sawa! Ludo happy!"

"Sarah happy too, Ludo," Sarah grinned. "Lydia - meet Ludo, he's prince of the rock kingdom and a good friend."

"Um - happy to meet you Ludo," Lydia said and William appeared from a doorway to take her hand.

"Ah, my Lydia. I hope you are hungry. Jareth's cook is wonderful."

Lydia stared at Ludo and a feeling of peace washed over her. Was he projecting that to her? Ludo had put Sarah down and now Lydia could see a small terrier with an eye patch coming from behind him to hug Sarah.

"My lady, tis good to see you once again. And you have brought a friend with you. We were not certain if you were here for your own reasons?" He looked a little nervous and Sarah rushed to explain.

"Jareth brought me back, I was in need of a healer. But I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm more than fine." She swirled in her new gown and Didymus realized she was changed.

"And this is Lydia, she's my best friend," Sarah said and the knight kissed Lydia's hand. Lydia giggled softly and William smiled at her. The small knight took a closer look at Sarah and gasped.

"My - my lady - you are becoming Fae? My word - is that what you wanted?"

"If I'm going to marry Jareth, it makes sense, right?"

"Marry? Oh my," Didymus squealed like a girl. "That is most wonderful my lady. You will allow me the honor of being your personal guard that day."

"I would be honored, fair knight. But - where is Hoggle?"

"I believe he is on the terrace speaking to our king. This way, please." Sir Didymus bowed and led them out to the long elegant table.

"She's not going to like it," Hoggle was saying. Jareth sighed and started to answer when he noticed Sarah approaching.

"What am I not going to like?" Sarah asked.

"Orion is getting bolder, he's made another attempt on the northern border. I must go and make certain the protections are in place."

"Isn't that Valeria's job?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but she can only do so much alone. It is my responsibility to care for my borders."

"Well you can't be everywhere at once - what happens if they attack two different parts of the border?" Lydia asked.

"Orion only controls the northern territory, his border between his kingdom and my own only stretches so far. As long as we maintain that border, we are safe. But he is pulling more dark magic into his realm. He means to claim Sarah soon. He will not touch her as long as I live." Jareth's eyes blazed with a barely concealed fury.

"Then go do what you have to do," Sarah said. "I'll be here waiting."

Jareth kissed Sarah long and lovingly. "I will be back soon. You are to stay here within the castle walls and wait for my return. I know I said you would not leave my side, but I cannot bring you close to the border. It is too dangerous for you."

"I understand - go," Sarah answered. "Stay safe my king."

With a flourish of magic, his clothes transformed into battle armor and he was gone.

"Well," Sarah said to Hoggle. "How exactly do I get to this border to help Jareth?"


	33. Chapter 33

Hoggle looked at Sarah as if she'd sprouted horns. "Are you _**tryin'**_ to get me thrown into the Bog? I thought we was friends!" His large eyes were even wider than usual and Sarah bit back a laugh. She felt as if she could do anything, she was restless and excited at the thought of a real battle. Part of her wondered why that was when she'd almost been destroyed by wraiths. Another part of her scoffed, she was to be queen - she was stronger than mere shadows, wasn't she?

"Hoggle, I have to help Jareth - how else am I going to show Orion that I'm not some little girl waiting to be kidnapped? I have to show him that I'm ready to face him."

"But you **_aren't_** ready, Sarah," Hoggle said, dumbfounded. "Jareth told me that you had to be **_changed_**. That takes time you know, you can't just go runnin' around the kingdom tryin' to be some sort of warrior."

"She died," Lydia broke in, trying to help. "She died to get the poison out of her system and Jareth said she was to stay here." She looked at Sarah pleadingly. "Sarah, you have to take it easy. You just died - and how weird is that to say but really. You have to stay here where it's safe."

"Lydia, I have my own magic, I've been practicing - I did fight wraiths yesterday, or was it today?" Sarah's eyes clouded as her mind tried to come to grips with her earlier fight and transformation. "I was doing all right."

"Sarah," William said gently. "You died. That is hardly what one would call 'doing all right', you are too impulsive. It is a side effect of sorts from the changing, you have the Fae equivilent of adreniline pumping through your veins. It clouds your reason."

Sarah folded her arms stubbornly across her chest. "If you won't help me, I'll just wander close enough to the borders to get Orion's attention myself."

"You just said you didn't know where the borders are," Lydia reminded her smugly. "You have to stay here, right?"

"Wrong," Sarah said sweetly. "I can just use another spell to draw the darkness near me and follow it to the border. It might take a little longer, but I'll get there."

"Protect Sawa," Ludo said slowly. "Ludo protect." Sarah hugged him and started walking towards her room, making sure the guards saw her.

"Thank you, Ludo. If everyone is so worried about me, then come with me," Sarah said. They all looked at her in shock.

"I shall venture forth with my lady," Sir Didymus said proudly. "I would gladly cast my life onto the seas of treachery for a moment of such an honor."

"Jareth will not be pleased," William warned. Sarah opened the door to her room and gestured for them all to come inside.

"I already died once," Sarah reasoned. "What more could happen?"

Hoggle hid his face in his hands and a loud sigh was heard. "If you are gonna go anyway, I has to go with, you know." He looked up at Sarah. "Maybe since we're both gonna get Bogged, it won't be so bad. We could get used to the smell eventually."

"I'm going too," Lydia said, causing William to glare at her. "Sarah is my best friend, and I'm not letting her go off on her own to get hurt."

"No Lydia - you have to stay," Sarah said hurriedly. "You can't go with me, but I do need your help. You and William need to stay in my room and make sure no one comes in here. Tell everyone I'm sleeping - just don't let them know I'm gone. Please - it's important."

"Sarah, I don't know," Lydia said weakly. "Jareth seems to think you are not safe out there."

"Jareth doesn't think I'm safe anywhere and I'm tired of it. I have to do this." Sarah nodded at Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. "I have a spell that will get us outside the walls of the castle but then you're all going to have to lead me to the border." She hugged Lydia, smiling softly.

"If I'm going to be queen, I have to start thinking like one. This is as much my home as it is Jareth's and I'm protecting it. Just believe in me a little, Lydia - can you do that?" Sarah's green eyes met Lydia's and held. Lydia took a deep breath and nodded, determination on her young face.

"We'll be whatever you need us to be Sarah - but you stay safe and come back as soon as you can. Hopefully Jareth won't even notice you're there."

"Oh he'll notice," Sarah said archly. "He's going to start noticing me a lot more now."

"Sarah, we support you of course, but you must realize that you are experiencing effects from the change. Your will is conflicted by your new power."

"My will is strong, William. And I'm tired of hiding from my obligations. I'm tired of fighting for my chances to protect what is mine. Please - just keep Lydia safe and we'll all come back soon. I promise."

She stepped back and formed a circle with her three Labyrinth friends. Closing her eyes and chanting, Sarah let loose a powerful transportation spell that lifted the four off the ground and sent them off in a blaze of light, blinding William and Lydia briefly. Once they were gone, Lydia started crying softly and William held her close. They stayed like that for some time.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

In the heat of battle, Eliza sensed a shift in the wind. Sunset approached as powerful magic was being used just across the Fae borders. She glanced up towards where Jareth and Valeria fought from the fortress walls and frowned. It was not them - but who exactly? The rush of power flowed over the sky, lighting up the darkening horizon. Scanning the desolate wasteland of the northern territories, she could feel a force coming closer to the border - something different and powerful. Something deliciously pure and untainted by dark magic. The taste of untapped magic hit her tongue and she sighed in bliss.

_**Sarah.**_

Eliza's throat filled up with hysterical laughter that threatened to spill forth, but Eliza knew that she must stay calm. The little girl sought to find the darkness? Far be it from Eliza to not grant the Champion's wishes. She **_was_** to be Orion's bride after all and how better to make that happen then to invite the child into her new home? She peered into the mists separating the Wraith offensive from the Fae fortress, searching for some sign of the girl.

Within moments she saw movement. A lumbering giant rock caller in the lead, followed by Sarah herself and a dwarf. Off to the side, flailing a tiny sword about, was Sir Didymus. Eliza sputtered in fury - that mangy dog had never cared for her, never called her 'my lady' as he did every other female in Jareth's kingdom. No, he had always treated her as though she was a thorn amongst roses, a sore upon otherwise supple flesh. His unwavering loyalty to Jareth irked her more than his treatment of her. She called warriors to her side and gave the orders.

"Be ready to kill everyone but the girl. You will bring her to me once they all cross over the border into our realm."

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth felt an odd humming through his body, as if a ripple of magic had entered the air. It tasted like Sarah somehow but that was impossible. The pin was telling him that she was at the castle, but his heart - his heart was telling him that she was nearby. They weren't bonded yet so he could not determine where she was without the pin, only a general idea really. And his ideas were telling him that she was closer than she should be to the fortress. To the - oh no, to the border.

He furiously looked down at the battlefield, scanning the waves of Fae for a sign of his love. The change would make her think she was invincible. But she was only changed physically - she didn't have all of her magic yet. She wouldn't be so foolish as to think she could actually fight. William would not have allowed her to - Jareth sighed. As if William or any other person could tell Sarah what to do when she'd made her mind up to have her own way.

Valeria frowned as she glanced over at her distracted king. "What is it?"

"Sarah."


	34. Chapter 34

Ariana walked the long corridors to the High Council's domain, shivering slightly from the chill in the air. By now they would have known Sarah was changed and would be deep in discussion about her fate. She was not looking forward to asking for more protections on the girl, but Jareth was doing his best to keep Orion at bay and Ariana knew that if Sarah was to live long enough to become queen, she would need to begin defensive trainings as soon as possible. And if she was to train, she would need stronger protections. Fae magical training caught the interest of dark forces. If Sarah was to be a magical being, she'd be a moving target without the Council's help.

By all rights, _**Jareth** _should be the one coming to the Council to petition, but Orion had chosen to attack the borders again with a vengeful glee - almost as if he knew there was a prize to be won. Ariana tried to understand why he'd become bolder now, he'd known about Sarah for some time - it was legend in all Realms Underground. But to the Dark King, Sarah was merely the Champion of the Labyrinth, free to become Jareth's queen. Something to kidnap her for, surely, but not in such an open and brutal manner. No, something _**else** _was happening.

Ariana ran the facts through her mind once more, trying to make sense of the newest attacks. Dark magic was being filtered through the border from someone in Jareth's kingdom. Eliza was the only known traitor, so how could the magic be getting to Orion - he had none of his own to use - was there another traitor? Eliza did still have family here, though they were all being closely monitored.

No one outside the kingdom knew that Jareth had given his soul and his Labyrinth to Sarah's keeping. There had only been family in the room when the gift was given. Eliza had been sent out and - Ariana's pulse quickened. Eliza must have been still standing outside the door when Jareth gave Sarah the beginnings of her power. It would explain why she'd run to Orion's realm. Mere jealousy would not have sent the woman there as first suspected, no - she must be after more than that. She must want Jareth to die so his power would be hers. But wouldn't Orion claim it for himself? Still too many questions and no one to ask. Maybe the Council would shed some light on everything. If they thought it in their best interest to do so of course.

Ariana rushed through the security checkpoints with an urgency that provoked thoughtful murmurs from the guards. If a Princess of the Realm was this nervous, something big was about to happen. Something that demanded the Council's power.

The large oak doors in front of her opened onto a dark, quiet space. A deep, musical voice beckoned from within the room.

"Come, Daughter of Fae, come and be recognized," the voice spoke smoothly, welcoming in its tone. Ariana's nerves were on alert, nothing was as it seemed when it came to the High Council. Entering, she saw the five guardians regard her calmly. Three men and two women, each with secrets of their own. They sat at in a half circle with a large glowing crystal mist in front of their table. The mist broke gently upon the table like ocean waves before dissipating into tiny bits of glitter. It was mesmerizing and Ariana had to tear her eyes from the mist. Through it, the Council saw more than they would ever admit. More than they would wish to admit at times.

"Greetings to you all," Ariana spoke a bit louder than necessary. "I come seeking guidance for our people."

"You come to petition," Byron, the lord of Time said roughly. "You come to ask for more protections for the young one, but where is your king? Why does Jareth not come to beg for us to help the child? "

"Jareth fights Orion's treachery on the Northern Borders. He seeks to maintain our safety," the princess replied to the old Fae. His white hair and shocking blue eyes were unsettling and Ariana took a deep breath as she continued. "He seeks to protect our world from the darkness."

"And Sarah?" Geradine, Lady of Balance said gently. "What of the Champion's safety?" Her dark red hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back, framing innocent looking grey eyes. Ariana felt a calmness settle over her and sighed in spite of the situation. Geradine was projecting peace towards the princess, getting her to honestly answer them. The rush of magic felt like a soft caress. Ariana coughed to break some of Geradine's hold on her.

"He works to protect his kingdoms and his queen in the best possible way, my lords and ladies. His every action is for Sarah's continued safety. As she remains safe, so do we all He has chosen Sarah to be guardian of his soul and has chosen well. She fully embraces her destiny." Ariana spoke the truth as she saw it, Geradine noted, but Jareth had tricked them before - and he was not known for his kindnesses where women were concerned. His kingdoms had always come first. Sarah had an inner magic that Jareth seemed drawn to, like a moth to a flame. But was it love, or merely the need to control Sarah's untapped powers? The Council had to be certain before granting more protections for the girl.

"He has turned the girl Fae," Allana, the Lady of Space stated simply. "He has changed the order of her existance and forced her to choose our world before she had all of the facts. She is keeper of his soul, _**again**_ without the benefit of understanding her role before accepting the Goblin King's offer. He gives Sarah no say in her supposed destiny yet says she is his equal."

"He **_had_** to change the girl, wraiths had attacked her," the princess said, eyeing the Council seated so calmly in front of her.

"And would he have had to do so if she had not been named keeper of the Labyrinth's power?" Byron asked.

"Sarah has found affinity with the Labyrinth - even if Jareth had not named Sarah the guardian, the Labyrinth would have found a way to reach her. She did not so much defeat the Labyrinth - it was more as though she respected and learned from all she encountered there. She has the makings of a good and fair queen. Once she is wed to my brother, Orion's mischief can be better contained."

"She has agreed to wed the king?" a new voice now. The Lord of Justice, Darien glared at her. Ariana knew that look, Darien was baiting her, daring her to defend the idea of marriage. She held her head high and glared back at the youngest of the Council. His thick blond hair framed his face like a lion's mane and part of her grew weak staring at his narrowed eyes. She would not falter. Not even for Darien.

"She has. Even now, she remains in the Goblin Castle awaiting Jareth's return so that they can celebrate properly."

"Truly?" Darien's brow arched in a way that made Ariana want to reach out and slap him. She took another deep breath and nodded.

"Truly," she answered in a serene tone. He smirked, a hand waving in front of him, changing the mist into a clear pool that showed exactly where Sarah Williams was heading. And it most _**definately** _was not the Goblin City's castle.

Ariana watched the as the girl and her loyal friends made their way through the forests surrounding Jareth's border fortress. They seemed to not be heading for the fortress, but away from it, almost as if they were getting closer to the border. Sarah was speaking and Ariana bit her lower lip to keep from screaming. The child was going to get herself killed and then Jareth would be lethal.

_"Come on guys, we're almost there. All we have to do is find out how the wraith's spears are getting through the protections on our border. Then we can turn their magic back on them and poof - no more Orion." Sarah led the small group closer to the border as the wraiths swirled in the air just out of reach._

_"Sarah, don't get too close to the border," Hoggle was warning her. "Them wraiths ain't gonna care you're Champion when they drain your soul."_

_"Stop being so melodramatic, Hoggle," Sarah sighed. "No one's gonna drain my soul."_

_"Sawa brave," Ludo said. "Ludo protect."_

_"Yes Ludo, you always protect me - nothing to say Sir Didymus? Am I leading us all into certain doom?" Hoggle grunted, annoyed by Sarah's sarcasm._

_"My lady, as always, I am here to keep you safe but I must confess, your actions are quite - um - unexpected. Perhaps it is due to the change you just experienced?"_

_"No! I am still me and I'm going to prove to Jar - prove to everyone that I'm not a child. I'm trying to help - why doesn't anyone want me to do that? I am the Champion, right? I have faced hardships untold, right? How much more do I have to do?"_

_"Sarah," Hoggle stopped walking and stared at her. "You don't have to prove anything to us - or the rat. We cares about ya just because you're Sarah."_

_Sarah sighed. "I know. But I have to prove it to myself, Hoggle. I have to know I belong here and not because Jareth loves me. Can you understand?"_

_Hoggle sighed back. "I understand, but I don't has to like it."_

Darien waved his hand again and the images faded.

"Surely a good queen would have the foresight to not blindly rush into a battle she is ill prepared to fight." Darien drawled.

Lovely, Ariana thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Jareth swore under his breath making Valeria pause, the crossbow held firmly in her grasp. At her suprised look he waved a hand out toward the fighting below. "She is here, the foolish child does not heed common sense," he growled harshly, dodging yet another spear. After his last encounter, he had no desire to be skewered again. "She has no idea what she does, the change came upon her too quickly and she has not had time to fully recover."

"Sarah? She's safe within your castle walls, brother," Valeria said quickly, almost too quickly. Jareth turned to glare at her, fury in his gaze. He tried to remember something Sarah had said, right before her change. Something important.

"She is **_not_**. She is somewhere down below, somewhere she should not be. I must go to her." He closed his eyes, trying to recall just what she'd been trying to tell him. And then it hit him like a crushing blow. She'd seen Orion when she was in the throes of her illness.

**_"Jareth, he's coming closer. Please make him stop." _**He had never thought to ask Sarah who she'd meant, he'd been so frantic to save her. The Dark King must be calling to her without her knowing. Sarah was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He had to get to her before she was lost to him forever.

"Jareth, your magic is all that is helping the fortress keep the wraiths from finding a way inside. You must stay until they tire themselves out again. You cannot just leave." She seemed afraid suddenly, but turned away from his curious stare.

"My queen is down there, Valeria - she is untrained and your **_husband_** seeks to claim her."

"He is nothing to me," she shouted and he glared at her, frustration coloring his next words. His shouts rang through the fortress, sending shivers through the guards below.

"He is the **_reason_** we are here, fighting to maintain this border. He is the reason our parents are dead. And now he continues his evil. If he so much as touches her, I will not rest until we are **_all_** destroyed." He glanced down at the battlefield, speaking more quietly now. "She is alone and knows not what she does."

Valeria put down the crossbow and scanned the battlefield with her spyglass. "She is not alone. Her friends follow her, the dwarf and the rock caller. I also see Sir Didymus waving that fool sword around as if he could do real damage." She lowered the glass. "Jareth, if you go down there, you doom us all to certain death. You must remain here until the wraiths burn themselves out again. Sarah is with her protectors, we can send guards down to retrieve them and bring them inside."

Jareth paused, uncertain. "She is so young," he whispered, his magic sputtering from the strain. A wraith saw the weakness and tried to burst into the fortress wall. Valeria grabbed the cross bow and fired, watching in satisfaction as the spirit howled in protest. Jareth quickly focused and sent out a large wave of anger over the field, stunning the wraiths. He fell to his knees, drained. "She will be safe."

"Jareth, you idiot - calm yourself. The guards will bring them in," she admonished. He nodded weakly.

"I will send her back immediately. She shall not come back again until all is safe."

**_JSJSJS_**

Eliza watched as the girl and her foolish army approached the border. It was time to draw them into their prison. Orion was weakening with the struggle to channel his stolen magic, his prey still not sensing they were being drained. Let the fools think there was a traitor, when in reality there was only a foolish woman who was too stupid to realize her powers were being stolen, bit by bit, and with that magic, more knowledge of the fortress defenses.

"She comes near, my king - what are your orders?"

"Go claim her now," the Dark King ordered, his breaths shallow. "Bring my queen to my side."

Eliza transformed herself into the form of a small child and walked to the border, watching for a sign of the little Champion. Soon, Eliza saw the small group approaching. She smiled, this was truly too easy. She lay on the ground, holding her ankle as if in pain.

"Help me, someone," the wraith moaned, looking like an innocent child. "Please help me get out of here."

"Look, over here," the girl shouted to her friends. "They've captured a child. Come across the border, quickly," Sarah shouted to the child.

"I can't - they have my brother, I can't leave without him. Please come and save him. I can't lose my little brother."

Sarah gasped, thinking of Toby. She made up her mind and rushed towards the border.

"Sarah, no!" Hoggle cried. Sarah turned to yell at him and frowned as something caught her eye. From high up on the fortress walls, she saw Valeria. There was a light mist of color flowing from her to the Darklands. Was it a wraith? No, it had no real form to it - it was almost as if Valeria was connected to something across the border. As the sun started to set, the bond was broken and she saw Valeria take a step back, shaking her head.

"Now what on earth is that all about?" Sarah asked. The wraits started to fade back into the darkness and a wail could be heard from beyond the border.

"Quickly Sarah, come across," Eliza shouted, still looking like a child.

"How- how do you know my name?"

Jareth's guards ran towards the small group, swords glinting in the fading sun. "Lady Sarah, keep away from the border," they shouted.

"NO!" Eliza glared and summoning what little strength she had left, reached for Sarah. As her wraith form moved across, it began to smoke, burning Eliza's arm. Shrieking, she went to grab Sarah who closed her eyes and muttered a spell. Eliza's arm turned to crystal and shattered off of her body.

Everyone froze, staring at the crystal arm on Fae land. It turned into a smoking whirlwind of color, rising up to surround Sarah. She opened her eyes and shouted a word no one recognized. The whirlwind blew back into the Darklands, carrying Eliza off towards the Dark King's lair. Spent, Sarah fell to the ground.


	36. Chapter 36

As the sun set, the remaining wraiths swirled back into the darkness, back towards their king. While the sun shone, they could attack the fortress, but as it set, the wraiths would be burned to ash if they remained near the border. Eliza's arm was proof enough of that and the other wraiths had no desire to lose any part of themselves.

Jareth flew down the stairs, knocking guards out of his way. He must get to Sarah - he must get to his queen before his imagination convinced him that she was dead. Ignoring Valeria's sudden weariness, he had jumped over fallen soldiers to go to his queen.

Valeria fell to the ground, the tiredness was getting worse with each battle. The nightmares she knew would come this night made her even more exhausted. Pulling herself back to her feet, she made her way to the infirmary to check on casualties. War stopped for no one, not even a love struck Goblin King.

"Sarah!" he cried, running out onto the battlefield. Ludo picked up the girl and started running toward his king. Jareth grabbed her and hugged her tightly to his chest. He had almost lost her once already, what was she thinking?

"Sire," Sir Didymus said, causing Jareth to glare at the knight. "Begging your highness' pardon, but Sarah used a spell that I have only heard once before - by your own mother sir. No one else could have taught it to her, the queen's magic being what it was."

"You must be mistaken and I have no time to reflect on it," Jareth growled. A burst of glitter and a half crazed wish later, Jareth and Sarah were gone.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah was walking through a haze of purple mist that seemed to follow her. Sarah spun around frantically, looking for something - anything that would tell her where she was. Walking up a long staircase, she could see she was in a tower of some sort. The purple mist was met by another of blue and the two surrounded her as if to examine who she was and if she was safe. Receding slightly, they formed into two regal Fae, imposing yet kind somehow. The male smirked at her in a way that made her want to blush as the woman glanced her over carefully. They looked familiar to her and she frowned. Had she met them? Was she dreaming?

"Sarah Williams," the man said softly. "Welcome to the Dreamscape. We have been waiting to meet you for some time."

"Do - do I know you? Where am I? Where's Jareth?"

"Ah Jareth, you have feelings for the Goblin King?" the woman asked, a hint of amusement in her gaze. Sarah did blush then and nodded.

"I love him and he loves me. Is he all right?"

"Lovely child, you were the one who were hurt and yet your only thought goes out to our son," the man said approvingly. Sarah gasped. These were Jareth's parents? But they were dead. She sat down in a nearby chair and tried to figure out why she was dreaming about people she'd never met.

"Your son? I don't understand." The couple looked at each other silently and the man nodded. Jareth's mother came over to Sarah and held her hand gently as she knelt by her chair.

"I am Descordia," the woman said gently. "My husband Chandler," she waved a hand towards him. "Child, we do not have much time. The reason you can see us is because of the interference in your powers."

"Because of the change, I have powers now?"

"Yes and no. Remember the beginning of your story - the Goblin King had given the girl certain powers. You have carried such magic in you for some time now. Then you accepted the change into Fae, meaning you accepted Fae powers as well. The two magics are, to put it mildly, clouding your judgement."

"You ran off towards the border to destroy the Dark King - untrained and bringing your friends into danger," Jareth's father said roughly."As much as we'd love more time with you, dying is not part of your destiny here."

"So I'm not dreaming," Sarah whispered. "And I'm not dead. Now I'm really confused."

"Sarah, your powers from Jareth were never meant to stay with you - they were given to you so that you could come into our world to save Toby and not be harmed by the many cruel creatures that wander the realm. Jareth made it possible for you to stay safe in the Labyrinth by putting a protection spell around you. Once you defeated the Labyrinth - the powers should have been released."

"But they weren't? Why not? I didn't feel any different."

"Jareth was so relieved that you forgave him that he never gave the protection spell any thought. That's why he gave you the other protections at your birthday. He just didn't think about it. But then," Jareth's father explained, "you were hurt and started to become Fae. The two forms of magic in your system have been fighting for dominance. You must release Jareth's spell. It's giving you access to things you should not know, but do." He shot a look to his wife who shrugged.

"She is to be High Queen after all," Descordia said mildly.

"You shouldn't be able to see us. We are in the pathway to the Fade, but cannot be released until Orion is destroyed. His bargain with the Darkness is what put us here. He fooled a young girl into helping him and we must see that her soul is returned to her own keeping. Until that is done, she is punished and we have no control over our own fate. Please help us Sarah. Help us be sent into our afterlife. Help our child free her soul and let her know we forgive her for her part in our deaths."

"I - what?" Sarah was lost again.

"She didn't know," Chandler said, shaking his head. "She didn't know and she tortures herself daily. Please help us all find our release, Sarah. Sometimes the way forward is the way back. Remember this and remember that Valeria is as much a prisoner as any who have fallen to the darkness."

The two monarchs started to fade back into mist and Sarah reached out a hand. "No wait - don't go - what do I do?"

JSJSJS

"What do I do?" Sarah was shouting, thrashing in Jareth's bed. He sat next to her, holding her hand. "Queen Descordia - what do I do?"

How did Sarah know his mother's name? Had she learned it from the book he'd given her? That must be it - she must be delirious.

"Please," Sarah pleaded to the voices in her head. "Tell me how I'm to save Valeria." Jareth growled. What was she saying? No one knew about the night his parents were killed. Not even Valeria herself. Jareth had wiped her memory of that night. It was not recorded in the book. Who was telling Sarah about it? What was she hiding from him?

"Sarah, wake up Sarah," he said, shaking her slightly. "Sarah please."

Sarah opened her eyes and stared up at him as if she didn't see him. "Queen Descordia, help me."

"Sarah, can you hear me?" Jareth glared at her, willing her to look at him - to see him. He would get his answers, but first, she must prove to him that she was not ill again.

"Jareth?" Her vision started to clear and she sat up shakily. He pulled her into a fierce embrace and held her.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, do you hear me? I will lock you into the darkest oubilette in my kingdom if you ever think to do such a thing to me again."

"Jareth, I was so afraid - I had this urge to go to the border - to save you. But it was like something was pulling me there. When I was changed there was a man with no face, I must have dreamt him."

"No - you saw the Dark King - Orion. He will call to you again. You will go home and not return until I destroy him."

"I'm not running away - I have to help Valeria, and - your parents."

"What are you saying? My parents are beyond help Sarah, they died." Jareth wondered if the stress was getting to his Sarah. She shook her head.

"I know they are dead - they are in a place called...um - Dreamscape. That's it. They're in the Dreamscape because they can't get to the Fade. They said Valeria was tricked into helping someone kill them."

"Valeria did not kill anyone," Jareth almost shouted, rising from the bed. He paced in front of her, not meeting her gaze. "She married the wrong man and paid dearly for it. But Orion is the murderer and he must be dealt with. It is no concern of yours."

"It's every concern of mine. This is going to be my home and you either trust me or you don't. If you don't then maybe I should not consider being your queen."

Not - consider? Jareth's mind spun out of control. What was she saying? He turned to approach her and she scrambled off the bed, onto the other side of the room. She grabbed a chair to separate them and glared at him.

"Sarah, please - sit down. Calm yourself." He slowly walked toward her and she shook her head again.

"No. If I leave here today I will not be back. I'm tired of being treated like I'm a queen one minute and a child the next. Your parents need help. Valeria needs help. I don't understand why you keep trying to stop me from doing what I'm supposed to do, but if you don't plan to help me, then I'm done. We're done."

"Sarah, you don't mean this. You had a bad dream," he started to say and she almost growled.

"I did not have a bad dream. I met your parents. I found out that Valeria was tricked somehow and your parents can't go to the Fade until Valeria's soul is freed. Right before I passed out, I saw a ribbon of something from your sister into the Dark Lands. I think he's draining her somehow. Your parents said she has nightmares. Jareth, you have to see that denying everything does not help anyone."

Jareth looked at her in shock. She knew nothing of the dangers here and now she was telling him how to run his kingdom. She didn't know what she was saying.

"Sarah, you've had a bad time of it here. I'm sending you home and you can rest. When you're ready to talk about this calmly, call on me and I shall come to you. I don't think that I'll see you for Christmas, there is much work to be done here and we both need time to reflect on your change."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Her eyes glowed and he had to stop himself to rushing to her and kissing her senseless.

"I will never leave you Sarah, but you are still healing and need time to rest without further stress. I need time to plan my strategy against the Dark King. I cannot do that with you here as a distraction."

"I see. Well I'll just get out of your sight, your highness. Don't bother worrying about Christmas, France is filled with lonely boys who would be happy to find me under the mistletoe." With a wave of her hand and a chanted command, she was gone.

Jareth stood staring at the place she'd been standing then fell to his knees, fighting back tears. How had everything gone so wrong?


	37. Chapter 37

Ariana watched the scene between Jareth and Sarah unfold as the Council regarded her silently. If what they were watching was correct, Jareth had been shielding Valeria from Council law regarding the deaths of the High King and Queen. It was a serious crime with a severe punishment if Valeria had helped destroy her parents. Through her bond with her twin, she was sensing a wall around Jareth's memories of that night, as though he was blocking anyone from accessing them. Ariana had never had a problem reading her brother's memories, he'd always been open with her in that regard. And she was the only one who could read him, so that meant he was deliberately blocking her from learning more. What exactly had happened that night? Her  
thoughts were cut off by Darien's deep voice.

"What knowledge do you have of these events?" The Lord of Justice asked. She glared at him through the slightest misting of unshed tears. How he could think Valeria had any part of her parents deaths was ridiculous. There had to be logical answers to what they'd just witnessed.

"I know not of what you speak," she said formally. If she was to be interrogated, she would not give him the satisfaction of watching her panic. How many times had the two of them discussed justice versus compassion, law versus understanding? Not everything was black and white, right or wrong. It was a lesson she'd wished Darien would admit he'd learned.

"I did sense surprise from the princess," Geradine mentioned casually. "I do not believe there was an attempt to hide this from us - at least not from Arina. We will have to question the Goblin King at once."

A wave of her hand and Jareth was before them, still kneeling as he was in his chambers. As he saw where he now was, he stood quickly and bowed to the Council.

"Good evening," he said slowly as he noticed his twin's stressed face staring back at him. What had been going on here? Did they deny the protections?

"King Jareth," Darien said, sitting up straight. "Tell us of Valeria's part in your parent's deaths."

Jareth's eyes grew wide and he glared from Ariana to the Council in shock.

"Explain."

"The child Sarah Williams is under the impression that Princess Valeria had a part in the death of the High King and Queen. If correct, this would be high treason and the punishment is death. What say you before we bring Valeria herself before us?"

"She had nothing to do with their deaths. Destroy me if you will, but she is blameless." Jareth knelt again on the cold stone floor and met Darien's gaze boldly. "I will gladly take any punishment you deem worthy as long as you leave Valeria be - she has suffered enough."

"How has she suffered?" Allana asked. The Lady of Space twirled a tiny galaxy between her hands, creating new worlds as she spoke. Multi tasking was one of her strong points and she saw no reason a little work could not be accomplished while at a meeting. "Guilt is a crushing force but I see none in her mind."

"Not while awake, no," Jareth said dully. He sighed and held the bridge of his nose. He had worked so hard to protect his sister and now it was all unravelling before him. "She has had her memories wiped of that night. While the Dark King was still human, he made a deal with forces beyond our realms."

"We are aware of this," Byron nodded. "It has been duly noted in our ledger." Everything that the Council was aware of was instantly recorded, but there were some things they did not know. No one being was all powerful in the UnderGround and there was always free will. It made the Council's job - challenging - at times. Jareth was usually the greatest challenge of all with his trickery and word play. Still, he was a fair and just king so they let him rule as he saw fit.

"Valeria never wanted to know of the Above Ground," Jareth explained. "She thought humans were child like at best. But I enjoyed going above to watch the interactions of humans. It fascinated me, even before I knew of Sarah. I'd go above and simply watch. Valeria decided to come with me and saw a human male. Ryan," he spat out the name with disgust. "He was dabbling in sorcery and somehow did a spell that called to her. She was amazed that a human could do magic. I tried to tell her it was not his magic, but borrowed powers from the Dark Side - she would not listen. She fell in love, or so she thought."

"She married him," Geradine said softly. "And together they killed your parents?"

"No! Ryan sensed magic in Valeria and convinced her to marry him. He tricked her into thinking he loved her when all he desired was my father's throne. He waited until I was out patrolling the far borders and did a spell on my sister. The only way to get into my parents chambers was to have permission. He did not have it - but - Valeria did. My crystals warned me that dark magic was being used."

"And you did not inform the Council?" Byron asked shrewdly.

"There was no time. I had to act - I came upon my parents almost instantly but it was too late. Valeria was sitting in a corner, not seeing, not hearing. Orion laughed and told me how he'd used her to gain access to my parent's rooms. They were dead and Valeria was in shock, it was killing her. I wiped her memories and while doing so did not notice Orion's escape. So I am truly to blame in this. Please punish me and not my sister."

Darien glanced up at the ceiling and shook his head. The king was a strong man, but he must learn that even strong men need others. He stood up and walked over to the Goblin King, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you really not think that the Council was aware of every moment? That we did not grieve that we could not save your parents? We are bound by the same laws as those we enforce for all who dwell here. When Orion escaped, he apparently bound his magic to your sister. Sarah said there was a ribbon of power from Valeria to the Dark Lands. Nightmares. He seems to have a hold on her that must be broken."

Jareth's face turned cold in understanding. "He is draining her magic and learning the ways to come across our borders. That is why the wraiths can come during the day."

"Yes," Byron said, agreeing. "Soon they will be able to come at night, once they have access to the spells in Valeria's head that would allow it. We must not let that happen, Goblin King. Your Sarah was obviously given some way of learning the truth - you must go to her and learn how she knows of the events of that night. You must not fear for her safety, but help her use her gifts wisely if she is to be your queen. You must allow her to grow up, Jareth."

Jareth mulled this over and realized how stubborn he had been. Sarah was strong, he knew that. But she was so dear to him, he wished only to shield her from everything that might harm her. But they were all correct - if he trusted her to be his queen, he must trust her enough to let her grow into her powers. A thought struck him - how exactly did she know about his parents and the Dreamscape? He closed his eyes and remembered he had not taken off his original protection spell from her time in the Labyrinth. Of course - that magic was competing with her newly formed Fae powers. He had to get to her and help her.

"I must apologize to Sarah. My fear for Valeria clouded my common sense," he whispered, almost to himself. Geradine smirked.

"You pushed your Sarah away when she tried to explain. Why would she let you back into her life knowing that you do not trust her?"

"I - I do trust her," he said then stopped, dismayed. He _**hadn't**_ trusted her. He'd looked upon her as a child that needed protecting, just as he'd looked at Valeria. Sarah was right, hiding from the truth did not make  
things better. He had been a fool.

"We will call Valeria to us and do what we can to destroy the bond between herself and the Dark King. Sarah is unprotected in her world. Perhaps you should go to her - to make certain she is safe?" Geradine said lightly.  
Jareth let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They weresparing Valeria, they were helping make things right. They were telling him that Sarah was approved to be his queen and that he was free to protect her in any manner he saw fit. He hadn't trusted anyone but himself and look at the mess he'd made of things. He had no reason to believe that he'd done anything to deserve this mercy but he would take it and rush to Sarah's side.

He only prayed she would forgive him.

JSJSJS

William and Lydia transported back to his home once William had learned from a nosy goblin that the Lady Sarah had yelled at the king and gone away. They ran up to her room and knocked on the door. Muffled crying could be heard inside and it broke Lydia's heart.

"Let me go find out what happened. I'm sure Jareth will be showing up eventually. Maybe you could stall him?" she said, shrugging. He kissed her lightly and nodded.

"Find out what's wrong, my love and I shall be downstairs if you need me."

She smiled and kissed him properly this time, wrapping her arms around him in gratitude that she'd found someone like William. "I will, thanks." Turning towards the door, she opened it slowly. Sarah was lying in the  
middle of her bed, crying as if her heart was crushed.

"Sarah? It's Lydia - I'm coming in now," Lydia said, closing the door behind her. Sarah did not look up.

"I'm not going back, Lydia. He doesn't trust me, doesn't try to understand me. I was stupid thinking he could love me enough to see me as an equal."

"Sarah, he's scared. He loves you so much that he doesn't think straight where you are concerned."

"You're defending him now? You're the one who said I shouldn't marry him." Sarah looked up and Lydia gasped. Her eyes were glowing a sharp green and she was somehow older yet so young. She remembered Williams told her that humans would not be able to see the changes happening. But Lydia saw them - what could that mean. She pushed the thought aside for now.

"I said that sixteen was too young to be married. But your situation is different. If you don't marry him then Orion can claim you."

"So you just think I should marry Jareth to be safe."

"No you little twit, I think you should marry him to be happy. And you are happy with him when you give yourself time to just relax and love him."

"He doesn't trust me."

"But I do," Jareth's voice floated around Sarah, pulling her in even as she resisted.

"Jareth," she whispered and he appeared through her mirror. Lydia smirked.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone to work things out."

Lydia left, sighing as she closed the door behind her.

"Good luck Jareth," she whispered to the door. "You're gonna need it."


	38. Chapter 38

Lydia made her way downstairs and saw William waiting for her in the library. Entering the room she smiled and he took her hand, guiding her to one of the long sofas lining the walls. They were silent for a moment as he rubbed the back of her neck, releasing tension she hadn't realized she was holding in till then.

"Is she all right?" he asked softly.

"_**He's** _here," she said, rolling her eyes partly from mild annoyance at Sarah's stubborness, partly from the massage. William tilted his head, listening as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I do not hear glass shattering - this is good, oui?"

"Oui - so far," she laughed, stretching to give him better access to her shoulders. "But the look on her face was priceless. I'm thinking he should have worn his battle armor. William, she's changing."

"Yes, I know - she's starting her transformation into Fae. Physically she is nearly there, but magically -"

"I know all that, I mean **_I_ **can see she's changing, her eyes are glowing green. I'm human, how can I see she's changing?" Lydia frowned, not sure she wanted to know the answer, but if there was something wrong, she needed to know. She turned to look at him wondering at the shock on his face.

William sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling something over in his mind. He nodded to himself, muttering in French. Lydia stared at him, waiting for him to share his concerns with her. He smiled a few times, seemed to argue with himself, then decided to just stare at her. Finally she lost patience.

"Well, am I sick or something? Did I catch some kind of Fae flu?"

William laughed and took her hand in his. "No, ma cherie, you did _**not**_. What you _**caught** _was my heart." At her confused look he grinned.

"I don't understand," she said slowly turning to look at him.

"You are my chosen one, I should have realized what the rest of that meant. We are how you say, bonded to each other's heart. What I am able to sense as Fae, you now can also sense. What emotions you choose to share with me in your heart, I can now feel. Is - is this a problem, my Lydia?"

"We can read each other's minds?" she asked, amazed. He leaned in to kiss her nose and she blushed.

"Not yet - but we can sense each other's emotions - and our - I suppose you'd say 'sixth sense' is in tune with each other now." He grinned sheepishly. "I suppose you are stuck with me, my Lydia. You are the other half of my heart for all of time."

A slow smile crossed her face as she realized what he was saying and she flung herself into his arms to kiss him wildly.

Somewhere in the house a door swung open and voices carried to the library.

"William - are you all in the house? We are here," a male voice boomed. William broke away.

"Father," he said quickly, jumping up and grabbing Lydia's hand. "We have to distract them so Jareth can get away."

The adults came into the library, smiling at the two young people holding hands. William's mother had a knowing twinkle in her eye and William inwardly groaned. A Fae mother always knew when her child was in love.

"Where's Sarah?" Robert Wiliams asked. Lydia shot a worried look to William who shrugged.

"She was feeling a bit tired so is resting in her room." Karen looked concerned and put her purse down to leave.

"Is she not feeling well? I should go up there and check on her."

"No!" Lydia almost shouted. At the blank stares of the adults, she grinned weakly. "I mean, she might be sleeping. She said long plane rides always do that to her."

"Well, I'll just check on her quickly," Karen said rushing from the room followed by William's mother, Selia. Lydia sighed.

JSJSJS

Sarah sat on her bed, quickly wiping tears away. She should have known he'd be back, the man hated to lose an argument. He walked slowly towards her, and she drank him in, white poet's shirt halfway opened to her gaze, tight grey pants and black boots. Part of her enjoyed the view but most of her just wanted him to go away and leave her to her misery.

"Sarah, love. We need to talk," he said, kneeling beside the bed, reaching for her hand. She pulled back, putting the bed between them.

"No, I think we said everything that needed saying. You think I'm a distraction from your important kingly duties - a pet to be carried around and coddled."

"I think you are a stubborn, headstrong young woman who feels before she thinks," he said smoothly getting to his feet to circle the bed. She jumped on the mattress and quickly went to the other side. If she could just keep distance between them, she could think rationally.

"_**I** _think you're a bully. If everyone does what you ask, you pretend to be _**generous**_," she spat out the last word. "But if anyone around you tries to think for themselves you send them away. I bet that is what those oubilettes are really for," she said, backing away from him as he came around the bed, smiling at her. "And stop smiling. I'm angry with you."

"Of course you are, I was unfair," he said, lingering on the last word. "I wanted to protect you, protect Valeria - and instead I cursed her to an endless stream of nightmares because her mind is trying to remember the night my parents died. And I pushed you away - the one person i should never wish to push away." He was closer now, almost close enough to grab her, to pull him to her and kiss her within an inch of her life. If he could just get her to lower her defenses.

Sarah muttered a spell and teleported away from him. Suddenly she was outside the room, staring in from the other side of the locked window. Her face registered where she was and she swore. Jareth was amazed that her magic was gaining strength. He had to find a way to remove the original spell but he needed her consent. Hard to get when she was standing on a ledge outside the mansion.

"I so did not see that coming," she said to herself, trying not to panic. The window was locked from the inside. What would happen if she tried teleporting again? She could end up anywhere.

"Sarah love, come back and talk with me," Jareth pleaded. Sarah shook her head.

"No, you leave my room, then I'll come back in," she called back and almost lost her footing. She gasped and reached out to hold onto the stone wall. Jareth ran to the window and unlocked it, pulling it open to reach for her. Sarah shook her head again and slipped. Jareth grabbed her arm and pulled her inside to safety.

"Let me go, I was doing fine on my own," she almost yelled at him.

"Your spells are impressive, but you need help," he growled, holding him to her. He could hear her heart racing and annoyed as he still was with her for not listening to him, he was relieved that her heart still beat. He hoped it still beat for him.

"I don't need anything from you," she said shakily as he reached down to tilt her face up to his. His eyes darkened and he leaned in, lips moments away from hers.

"Yes, you do," he whispered. "You need more from me than you care to admit right now, but you are mine. Nothing has changed."

"You banished me," she whispered back. His smirk came closer, willing her to meet it halfway. Her breath became shallow as her eyes started to close. No, what was she doing? Letting him distract her? Her eyes grew wide as she read the intention in his.

"I sent you home so that I might fight a ruthless enemy without worrying for your safety," he reminded her. "I long to protect my beautiful queen." He kissed her under her right ear, sending chills through her body. "I long to keep her safe from all who would harm her." His lips gave tiny kisses down her throat as his arms tightened around her.

"Jareth," Sarah sighed. "Why did you come here after sending me away?" She pushed him away and walked backwards towards the door, him following like a predator, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You are mine. And I missed you," he said simply.

"I'm yours, am I? I think I told you that there were other boys who would be happy to spend time with me," she said, watching as his eyes narrowed. "Boys who won't push me away for saying what I think. You should go back home - I wouldn't want to distract you or anything."

"There are no other boys, Sarah," he growled, reaching for her. She struggled in his arms even as her body sang to his. "There can never be another for either of us."

"I haven't forgiven you and you can just go back and bully your sisters. I'm going to have a wonderful Christmas whether you are here or not."

His expression became dangerous and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Sarah - are you all right? Is that a man in there?" Karen's voice came from the door. The doorknob turned and Sarah pushed Jareth away from her.

"You have to leave," she hissed. Jareth glared.

"I think not," he said, "you need my help. I'm trying to explain." The door started to open and Sarah waved an arm muttering at Jareth. He found himself transformed into an owl. Hooting angrily he flew to the top of her canopy bed and glared down at her just as Karen and Selia walked into the room.

"Hi Karen, Mrs. Rousseu, I was just listening to the radio," Sarah said, trying not to look up at Jareth. Karen came in and felt Sarah's forehead.

"You feel warm, are you all right?"

"I'm just a little tired, I heard you come in. I was getting ready to come down to say hello to everyone."

"You do look a bit flushed dear," Selia said glancing up at the owl who was doing its best to hide on top of the canopy. She shook her head slightly and smirked.

"Well you just get back into that bed and rest. I'll have someone come up later when dinner is ready." She kissed Sarah's forehead.

"Your heart is racing, are you sure you're all right?" Karen asked, eyes clouded.

"I'm sure - thanks Karen. I think a nap is just what I need."

Karen left the room slowly followed by Selia who turned to Sarah as Karen walked back down the stairs.

"Give his majesty my regards," she purred.

JSJSJS

Valeria received the summons to the High Council and frowned. What could they want with her? Had she displeased them in some way? She called to her aide, Simmons who bowed to her.

"I am called away, you have the command," she explained.

"Aye my princess, have no fear - I'll guard us well until your return."

"Thank you Simmons, but I have no idea," _**if I'm returning**_, she thought to herself, "when I'm returning. I'll try to be in contact with you soon."

Saluting, the princess made her way to the waiting coach. If they had not teleported her directly to them she could not be in deep trouble. But the coach was used for people they thought might not come of their own free will.

She sighed and entered the coach. There was no point in speculation when it came to the Council. They were almost as unpredictable as Jareth. And twice as dangerous when provoked.


	39. Chapter 39

Valeria made her way to the High Council, deep in thought. She looked at her sister in surprise as she entered the chamber. Ariana gave her a short bow and smiled. The Council regarded her silently.

"I have been summoned," Valeria said slowly, "but I know not why. Have I been found guilty of some crime?"

Geradine smiled. "Valeria we wish to speak with you concerning your nightmares." The princess looked to her in shock, no one knew of her dreams, she didn't even think of them during the day. She glanced at her sister.

"Ariana? Have you heard me in my sleep?" At Ariana's head shake, Valeria warily turned back to the Council.

"I am at a loss," she said slowly. Byron nodded. The Lord of Time came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was the gesture of a caring guardian and Valeria held back tears - but for what, she had no clue.

"You have been at a loss for some time now," he said wisely. "Your parents have been gone and you've been trying to block your hurt. Time cannot heal wounds that the heart does not admit."

Darien stood and walked over to them, bowing slightly. "Justice demands that Orion be punished for the deaths of your parents. Deaths that you witnessed."

"No, I didn't - I wasn't there," Valeria said wildly. "Jareth found me asleep at my post. Ryan - I mean Orion must have drugged me and found his way into my parents' rooms. I could not stop him because I was not doing my job. Don't hurt Jareth for not letting you know I failed my parents. I will glady take on any punishment meant for my brother. I will not see him hurt due to my failings, I have no excuse for him not telling you the truth."

Allana spoke up from her seat, still knitting together new worlds for the Fae dimension. Their universe existed within the mortal plane and balance must be kept. She thought of this as she spoke to the princess, trying to find the right words to get through to the girl.

"Truth can be changed to suit one's purposes. Your will was not your own when you married the human who would become Orion. But his darkness began far before he made his dealings with the Dark forces. You were a pawn and you were discarded. You did not fail because you did not know what was being taken from you. But Jareth has made his feelings for Sarah and for you, known to us. He is an honorable king and loves you dearly. The things he did that night was what he felt was for your own good. Do not judge him when you know the rest of what we have learned."

"I don't understand," she said, frowning.

"Jareth came to your parents in the instant they were killed. Orion was there and you were the only one who could have told him the spell to enter their chambers. You were sitting in a corner, in shock. You had seen something."

Valeria shuddered. "I didn't tell him anything, I didn't see anything."

"You did, you must let us calm your soul so that you can release Orion's hold on you. Will you allow us to help you?"

"How - I don't even know what happened." Her eyes grew wide and Darien took a deep breath before continuing. Valeria looked so lost and Ariana was holding her hand as if her sister would disappear into mist if she did not hold onto her. The two sisters looked very young and helpless. He did not like that. Coughing to hide his concern, he continued.

"Give us the permission to show you your lost memories and all will become clear."

"All right but Jareth," she protested.

"Jareth has spoken to us and is absolved. Trust in your Council to help you. We are not your enemy."

Valeria looked at her sister. "What do you think?"

"I think you have had a lot of stress and unfair burdens, my sister. I believe that you must cleanse your soul to become whole again. Please."

"Well then, what do I have to do?"

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind," Allana suggested.

"All worlds are connected my dear one, As Ryan was brought into this realm and altered it, so was Selia's family sent to the mortal plane to keep the doorways between both realities clear. As time passed we chose William to become Sarah William's protector should Jareth not be up to the task.'

"You sent William to court Sarah? Knowing how my brother felt?" Ariana broke in, amazed.

"We knew that being Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah would be - viewed as a possible attachment by Fae males and we wished her safety. Not all Fae males put their females welfare ahead of their own - baser needs. However it appears the girl has made her preference for the Goblin King known. As such, we have decided to grant her the protections due to the future Goblin Queen."

"Sarah doesn't want anything to do with Jareth," Valeria said, confused. Byron laughed.

"Her dreams say otherwise and we believe that she is very close to admitting her true feelings for your brother."

"That's wonderful, but I still don't understand what you're getting at here," Valeria said eyeing Ariana who glanced at Darien.

Geradine rolled her eyes. "What my esteemed Council partner is trying to say is that there must be balance in all things. While Sarah is very close to understanding how she feels about Jareth, letting a mortal girl into our world to become Goblin Queen opens an imbalance. When Ryan came across to our world, we sent William to be in the mortal realm. He enjoyed being with his parents, and there was balance - a life for a life. Now that Sarah is coming here to become queen - there must be balance once more. Someone must be returned to the mortal world to keep the worlds in order."

Valeria thought for a few moments then a slow smile came over her face. "Orion. You are thinking of finding a way to send him to the mortal world - but won't he be as dangerous there."

"Think about it my dear," Byron said softly. "He's becoming knowledgable of your defenses. You are weakened mentally after each battle. The nightmares that you can't completely remember."

"Orion killed them - did I help?" she asked wildly.

"See for yourself," Allana said and Valeria closed her eyes. As the memories were released, the princess let out a wail and fell to the ground. Images of being under her husband's spell - of letting him enter her parents chambers. Of the look of trust and love, then fear and pain of her parents as they saw Valeria and then Orion. Of her husband's laughter at her stupidity of trusting him enough to marry him. Then of Jareth coming into the room and trying to make things right for Valeria even as their parents lay dead on the cold marble floor. Even as Orion escaped retribution.

She knew then that her parents had not gone into the Fade - her own guilt had been holding them in limbo. She felt weak.

"Mother, Father, forgive me," she cried and Ariana fell to the floor to hold her weeping sister.

"Forgive yourself," Ariana begged. "Let them go. Let _**Orion** _go. He has no power over you, dear sister, if you but say the words."

Valeria nodded, "He has no power over me."

Somewhere in the Dark Lands, Orion screamed as the connection was broken between himself and his former wife. The marriage was dissolved, his link to Jareth's kingdoms was lost, he was ruined. In frustration he raised his hand and brought it down on Eliza, draining her remaining powers and crushing her into dust.

He would not go quietly. He would still find a way to bring the girl to his side. But now - he must rest.

JSJSJS

Sarah looked at Jareth who was flying around her room sputtering in what could only be described as 'angry owl'. If she wasn't so angry with him, she would have thought it funny how he seemed to yell at her as an owl. She had no idea why he was still in his bird form, or even why he was still in her room. He had to leave and she had to have time to think.

"You can just stop acting like you can't change yourself back," Sarah said, arms folded. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

He stopped flying, perching on the top of her mirror, tapping the glass under in a frantic rush. She frowned.

"What are you trying to do, trap yourself here. Why can't I hear you in my mind?" He merely hooted angrily and tapped the mirror again.

"Do you want me to call someone to take you home, mighty Goblin King? Are you too confused to just fly through the mirror?" Sarah asked, trying not to laugh. "I have no idea what you expect me to do."

There was a knock on her door and Selia entered with Lydia. Lydia stared as she noticed Jareth tapping at the mirror.

"Is that him?"

"Yes, he's being silly trying to break my mirror."

"No," Selia said, looking closely at Jareth. "He's tapping out a message, much like you humans use Morse code. Your majesty, Sarah would have no way of reading your message." She watched him tap out his problem and Selia bit back a laugh.

"Oh, your majesty! I understand your frustration but you cannot blame the girl, especially if she does not know what she is doing."

"What's happening?" Sarah said. "Why hasn't he changed back?"

"You did this to him, child - your spell. You must be the one to change him back."

"But he's the Goblin King," Lydia said, stunned. "Doesn't his magic out rank hers?"

"Normally yes, but she has a protection spell on her from her first visit to the Labyrinth. His majesty needs to remove it - it is, how you say, giving her more power than usual."

"More power than Jareth?" Sarah asked, a gleam in her eye. Jareth seemed to growl which Sarah found quite amusing. "My will is as great, hmm? Sounds lovely. Now tell him to go home."

"Sarah you do not understand. In the same way that only you can free Jareth, only Jareth may free you from the original protection spell. As it stands now, your added powers are weakening you and if you do not change him back soon, Jareth will have to remain an owl."

"You mean forever?" Sarah asked, shocked. "But we're engaged." The owl hooted in approval and Sarah seemed to remember she was angry with him.

"Fine I'll change him back, he can get the extra magic out of me then he can leave. He's distracting me from having a pleasant holiday." She looked at the ring he'd given her that was still on her finger. "Then I can give this back to him."

Jareth went still, his pain showing in his eyes and Sarah realized she may have gone too far.

"Jareth I love you but I will not be treated like glass. When I change you back and you do whatever you have to for me, then we'll talk." She turned to Selia.

"What do I do? I don't know the spell to change him back - heck, I don't even know what I said to turn him into an owl. I was just so angry the words came out on their own."

"I believe that Ariana can help. Jareth's twin can still communicate with him even as an owl. If you were married to him, you would be able to as well but we must accept things as they are for now. I shall call her."

Ariana's eyes opened wide when she and Valeria heard the situation. Valeria smiled and wished her sister luck.

"I shall be waiting to hear a full report soon," she told her sister. Ariana nodded and grinned.

"Of course. Hopefully we still have a wedding to plan," she winked through the mirror at Sarah who blushed.

"Just get here and help us please. I want this over with as soon as possible."

"Understandable sister mine. I'm on my way."


	40. Chapter 40

A sleek black antique limosine made its way up the long, winding driveway of the Rousseu estate. A soft snowfall danced along the wind, swirling white across the countryside. A sense of calm mixed with magic filled the air. Christmas time was in full swing for those who believed and for everyone else, a cheerful time of year was being enjoyed. The woman laughed to herself, humans were so interesting, she could see why her brother loved it here.

Soon, her driver, a man dressed in an all black military uniform complete with short dark grey cape, let out the beautiful blonde woman and assisted her in bringing up the multitude of gifts she had with her. The crisp winter air felt like heaven to the woman and she smiled. It was her favorite time of year and she hadn't been to France in ages. Ice paved bricks glistened in the the afternoon sun and they could hear Christmas hymns played inside the house.

"Well, here goes nothing," the woman said and rang the bell.

A maid answered the door with a swift curtsey. The blonde woman smiled and did a small bow of the head to her.

"'Joyeux Noël! Ariana Lutin and Darien Lord to see the Rousseu family."

"'Joyeux Noël, mademoiselle," the maid said smiling,"I will show you inside."

Ariana was led into a sitting room where her escort put the pile of gifts onto a long table. The maid left, closing the door behind her. Ariana smiled at him since he was watching her with obvious affection. She removed her gloves and looked him over carefully.

"The uniform suits you, Darien," she smirked. The Lord of Justice lazily raised an eyebrow and came closer.

"Really, perhaps I should reconsider my usual wardrobe when we return home."

"You'd have to reconsider your entire attitude as well, and we both know you are a creature of habit," she grinned as she backed away. "Tell me again why you had to come with me?"

"Justice must be served," he answered smoothly, removing his beret, throwing the hat to the floor as he grabbed her about the waist. "And with the types of magic you are trifling with today, a member of the Council must be present to observe and intercede if necessary."

He leaned in as if to kiss her and she gazed at him with false innocence as she moved closer. The door started to open and the princess pushed her dearest friend onto the sofa as she turned to the see who'd enter. Selia smiled and bowed as she saw the princess.

"Your highness. Your brother awaits you upstairs, I'm sure he will be most pleased to see you." She glanced at the Lord of Justice and smiled warmly.

"Lord Darien, you honor us with your presence," she bowed gracefully and he smiled.

"My dear Selia, it has been too long. How is my cousin - I would love to catch up with him while I am here."

"Victor does not know of your arrival or of his majesty's - condition yet. I will have to inform him presently. Will the girl be up to this?"

"Sarah is strong," Darien nodded. "We have observed her use of her powers and while they have been quite dangerous at times, they have been used with remarkable restraint. Ariana will get the correct spell from Jareth and all we be as it should be soon."

"He will not be pleased when he is transformed back, he was squawking rather loudly in protest - I hope Sarah is able to keep him in line," Selia mused.

"It's a bit funny that the one person who heard Sarah speak the spell cannot speak," Darien grinned. "I rather think I like the idea of a Goblin King who cannot do more than hoot."

Just then, Karen and Robert walked into the room, holding hands. They smiled when they saw the new arrivals.

"Robert and Karen Williams - may I introduce Ariana Lutin and Darien Lord - Ariana obviously is Jareth's twin," Selia said smoothly. "Darien is my husband's cousin who has lost touch with the family, we are overjoyed to have found him well. Victor has not seen him in years. I have invited them to stay the week with us as Jareth will be doing."

Darien kissed Karen's hand softly and smiled. "Enchante, Madame. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He shook Robert's hand and bowed.

"Ariana and I have been waiting to meet Jareth's beloved for some time now. Jareth himself was called away on business but should be here sometime this evening."

"You are Ariana's friend?" Robert asked, eyeing the uniform. Darien laughed.

"I am that. I am also Ariana's security detail." At the William's concerned look Darien explained.

"The Lutin family is still considered royalty in their home land and as such are assigned guards. It is mostly a formality, though we do take our jobs quite seriously."

"Jareth had no guard," Robert said, in thought.

"No, as leader of the family now, it is his right to refuse protection, and as I say, it is mostly a formality. After their parents died, Jareth felt the need to protect his sisters."

"It's overkill," Ariana smiled. "But brothers can be most over indulgent with younger sisters."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" Robert asked warily. Ariana stiffened slightly.

"A - competitor of sorts had them killed. Our business is such that there are always overzealous people who wish to obtain our - assets. But it was many years ago, before Jareth was even more than a young man. It was dealt with a long time ago."

"So Sarah would be in danger if she became serious with your brother?" Karen asked, concerned.

"Sarah is in no more in danger than I am," Ariana said smoothly. "And I assure you, I am never in any danger."

"But you have a guard," Robert said. Darien broke in by pulling Ariana to his side and kissing her hungrily. Ariana lost track of her thoughts as his skillful kiss overwhelmed her. Just as quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended and Ariana felt herself blush. She found herself staring at a very amused Lord of Justice.

"Ariana is also my betrothed so I am always at her side."

"Ah," Robert said, eyes clearing. "I understand now."

Betrothed? Ariana's eyes seemed to say. Darien did not meet her curious gaze. Selia coughed.

"Ariana - perhaps you are in need of freshening up? I shall show you to a guest room upstairs. Darien, Victor shall be down shortly." With that, the older woman took Ariana's hand and led her upstairs.

JSJSJS

Sarah sat on her bed trying to ignore the stern glare of the owl perched on top of her mirror. Lydia had gone downstairs to find William and to, in her words, 'get away from the scary owl'. He seemed to be trying to get her to look at him, but Sarah would not do that. She simply sat on the bed and tried to not think about the last time she'd talked with him, the things they had said to each other.

The door opened and Ariana rushed in, followed by Selia. Jareth's twin glanced over at him before hugging Sarah tightly. Jareth was squawking at his sister, to get her attention, but she was busy with Sarah. **_Women_**, he thought to himself.

"You came," Sarah said relieved. "Why didn't you just come through the mirror?"

"And have your parents wonder how I just appeared in your room? Selia has graciously invited us to spend the holidays here with you."

"Us?" Sarah was starting to feel little dizzy. The effects of the spell she'd put on Jareth were catching up to her and she was getting weaker.

"A - friend of sorts is with me, he's also William's father's cousin. But first things first - Jareth," she said, turning to the owl. "You must tell me the spell Sarah used to change you."

Jareth was silent for some time and Sarah started to panic - had he forgotten the spell? Sarah didn't even know what she'd said. to change him. He flew over to his sister and perched on the footboard of the large bed. If Sarah just reached out, she could stroke the soft feathers on his chest to comfort him. As upset as she still was with him, she wished she could have his arms around her again. She was just so tired.

Ariana closed her eyes and seemed to be listening. "I see - well, that's a very advanced spell. I'll do my best," she said, raising her arm and chanting. A fierce blue mist flew through the air, chilling Sarah and they waited. After a moment, Jareth was still an owl and Sarah was getting scared.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I think you have to be the one to use the reversal spell, Sarah - just repeat after me," Ariana said as Selia helped Sarah sit up a bit more. Sarah's eyes were so heavy but she had to do this.

Just as Sarah raised her arm and chanted the spell in reverse, no one noticed Karen walk into the room and freeze in shock. Jareth's owl form glittered brightly and in a burst of magic, disappeared to be replaced by the Goblin King in full glory, battle armor and all.

"What in the world?" Karen gasped as he turned towards her. "What is Jareth's father doing here - isn't he dead?"

"Oh not that again - I am not Jareth's father," he snapped.

"How were you an owl? What are you? Sarah how?" Her questions were ended when Karen fainted in the middle of the room. Jareth swiftly went to her side and picked Karen up, placing her gently on Sarah's bed. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at Sarah, smiling.

"I just had the most incredible dream, Jareth was here but he was old - and an owl - and you did a spell or something," her voice drifted off as she saw Jareth standing behind Sarah, his hand on her shoulder. Karen sat up, terrified.

"What's going on? Robert!" she shouted.

"Karen, no," Sarah shushed her stepmother. "It's all right. This is Jareth - I'm sorry, this has to be a big shock to you. But this **_is_** Jareth. He's well - the Goblin King."

Jareth bowed. "I shall leave you to your explanations, Precious. I have to speak to my sister. Sarah, remain on that bed, you are weakening and I will have to do a spell on you soon to counteract the original protection spell from your time in the Labyrinth."

The twins left the room while Selia muttered to herself. Merry Christmas indeed.

"Karen, I am sure you have many questions," she said gently. Karen spun around to glare at her.

"Are you some kind of witch?"

"Karen," Sarah said gently. "She's not a witch - she's Fae. Like Jareth."

"Fae - like the stories you read to Toby? Where in the world did you meet Fae?"

"Well, that's an interesting story and - I, um, think you better sit down. You may not like how I met Jareth."


	41. Chapter 41

Orion paced his throne room idly watching the black dust that had been Eliza float away into nothing. All of his plans were unravelling. Valeria's magic had been cut from his control, as if someone had taken a sharp knife and severed his link to her. The Council must have finally taken a stand and called Valeria to them to heal her nightmares. What had happened to make them do so? They had no power to become involved unless someone came to them with proof of his deeds and no one knew of them.

Unless...Sarah was embracing strong magic as she transformed into Fae, could she have had anything to do with this? He paused, thinking hundreds of thoughts at once, trying to focus on what could be giving Sarah knowledge she had no reason to possess. How had Sarah's magic started? He thought back to the beginning...Jareth had brought her to the Labyrinth and given her certain powers.

That was it - the fool must have not taken the powers away before letting Sarah's transformation begin. Until he did so, Sarah was a conduit of two very different forms of magic which would fight for dominance. Through the Labyrinth, she was privy to every use of magic in the Under Ground. It would weaken her eventually though and destroy her. And she was his to destroy after he stole her powers. Nothing was going to take her from him until he was ready to turn the girl to dust.

He looked into his dark crystal and saw that the house Sarah was in was preparing for a Christmas ball that evening. Perfect little Sarah with her fairy tale life. He would soon put an end to that.

Jareth would not let her return to his world until he deemed it safe. So, Orion mused silently...the only other option was to go to her world and bring her back himself. He chanted to himself, using the last vestige of Valeria's powers residing inside of him and teleported to the Above Ground, disguising himself as an old man. He made his way to the manor house and blended in with the catering staff who had just arrived.

This was going to be too easy.

_**JSJSJS**_

Karen sat there, numb and speechless when Sarah finished speaking. Her first instinct was that Sarah was still not feeling well and was just confused. Goblins and talking worms? It was a lot to take in but thankfully Selia was there to verify what Sarah was saying. Karen shuddered - how could they be surrounded by these - creatures? Were there more out there that she did not now about yet?

"And after that night, you kept seeing him, pretending he was just a normal boy," Karen said slowly. "You lied to us."

"I couldn't exactly tell you that I was dating a Goblin King - besides, we were just friends at first. But the more I got to know him and his family, the more I realized that I love him. I love all of them, really. And I'm happy."

"You said he wanted to rule you and have you obey him," Karen said. "How can you be with someone who doesn't trust you?"

"Everything he's done and said has been because he wants to protect me. I might not like it, but I do respect his reasons," Sarah said calmly.

"We'll have to tell your father and leave," Karen said. Sarah stared at her stepmother and shook her head.

"We aren't leaving. I have to see this through," Sarah said.

"Whatever fight these creatures have with each other, it has nothing to do with you," Karen said firmly. Selia shook her head.

"If you leave, Orion would only follow and you'd all be in danger. This is where the protection is strongest so this is where you have to stay."

"Sarah made a mistake, she didn't know Toby would be taken. She didn't expect to become involved in any of this. Surely if we explain that to this - Orion - he'll just let her go and we won't have to talk about this again. We can just go home and forget any of this ever happened." Karen looked hopefully from Sarah to Selia but did not see approval in either of their faces.

"It's too late for that, Karen. I'm not human anymore." Karen looked at Sarah in shock, her face so pale that they were afraid she'd faint again.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're human," Karen snapped. "You look exactly the same."

"That's because you are looking at her with human eyes, Karen," Selia explained. "Let me show you how _**we** _see her now."

With a wave of her hand, Sarah's eyes took on a slanted elegance,glowing green fire in her gaze. Her eyes were accented with gold and ivory eye makeup that seemed etched into her skin. Her lips were full and red, her hair thicker than before. She was Sarah, but a Sarah that Karen could barely recognize.

"Sarah - how?" Karen couldn't get the words out and Sarah held her stepmother's hand, trying to comfort her. Selia sighed.

"Sarah was poisoned by a blood wraith. I healed what I could," Selia said softly, "but Jareth had to take her back to his kingdom to be fully saved and the only way for that to happen was for Sarah to agree to become one of us. Humans are not strong enough to fight the poison. In order for her to accept the change into Fae it had to be done at the moment of her death. She consented and was reborn as Fae. It is not complete as of yet, but by the time she is sixteen, she will be fully one of us forever."

"I can't believe any of this," Karen said softly. "There's no way to reverse this is there?"

"No, and I wouldn't even if I could," Sarah said, fighting tears. "I'm exactly where I am supposed to be and exactly _**what** _I was meant to become. Without Jareth I would be dead."

"Because he let those monsters hurt you," Karen said dully. None of them noticed Jareth standing in the doorway listening intently.

"No, he didn't let anyone hurt me - my own foolish pride did that. And not just with the wraiths, but with everything. I was a spoiled, selfish little girl when I wished Toby away. I didn't care about anything except my own warped idea of _**fair**_." She gave a mirthless laugh. "I didn't see how _**unfair** _I was being to everyone around me. Jareth taught me that I loved Toby, and that made me realize that I loved you too because you're the only mother I've ever known for most of my life."

"But you're giving up your life," Karen protested.

"Jareth _**is** _my life," Sarah said, shrugging lightly. "He's everything I've ever needed. He's kind and brave and he does everything in his power to give me my dreams. I've been nothing but horrible to him lately and I'll have to apologize for that. But I'm not giving him up and nothing anyone says or does can ever change how much we love each other."

Karen nodded slowly. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I can see that. But Sarah, we have to tell your father. Just promise me that you won't do anything until we do that."

Jareth stepped back into the hall and went into the room Selia had given his sister. He'd wait there until Sarah was ready to see him.

"All I can promise is to be careful. But I'm asking that you trust me to make the right choices because I do understand what I'm giving up to be with Jareth." She showed Karen her engagement ring.

"He's asked me to marry him and I've said yes. I hope when the time comes, you and Daddy will be there for us. But I'll understand if you can't promise that."

Karen sat on the bed for long moments, not moving. Then she stood up and hugged Sarah to her tightly.

"I love you Sarah. I don't understand most of this, but I do know that you're my daughter and have been since the day I met you. Just please be careful."

"I will. We'll tell Daddy later tonight - together." Karen nodded and walked out of the room.

Selia looked at Sarah and could see how tired she was. "You need to get that spell out of your body now, Sarah. I will get Jareth."

"Yes, please," she said, yawning and lay back on the bed.

Jareth came into the bedroom with an odd look on his face. He took Sarah's hand and kissed it. Selia nodded at them and went downstairs.

"I will remove the spell now," he said quietly and started to mutter words in an ancient tongue Sarah could not understand. Slowly, she felt the changes upon her, as if a heavy weight had been lifted out of her soul and replaced by cool, soothing water, washing away the stress of what came before. She sighed in relief as the protection magic flowed from her and back into her Jareth, leaving only the beginnings of her Fae powers behind.

Sarah closed her eyes and let a deep breath out. Jareth lay next to her, stretched out above the blanket. He held her close to him as she fell into a deep sleep. She had claimed him to her kin, fought for the right to be with him. He felt such warmth and devotion for this fragile child that he felt his heart would burst. Whatever trials they had before them, he knew now that she loved him as deeply as he loved her.

Smiling gently down at her, he allowed sleep to rule him as he held his Sarah in his arms once more.


	42. Chapter 42

Karen wandered the grounds outside, deep in thought. Sarah was in way over her head if she thought she was part of some other world. What did Sarah know of love and forever? She was fifteen years old and caught up in some sort of plot to steal her humanity. Well, Karen would find a way to save her step daughter. She just needed some time to work it all out in her head.

"I have to find a way to get her out of here. We can't lose her like this."

She wandered towards the estate's large hedge maze, barely seeing its beauty. Did she trust Sarah to be in her right mind? Sarah hadn't seemed possessed, but - those changes in her scared Karen. And Sarah had wished away Toby, she couldn't forget that part of the story, did that sound like rational behavior? Sarah had always been a little dramatic, but she'd never shown signs of cruelty before - wishing her brother to goblins? It was all too much to comprehend. She'd have to talk to Robert before Sarah did and make sure they were in agreement to get her away from Jareth before it was too late.

She did not notice the old man watch her from the shadows, grinning to himself. He followed her as she wandered deeper into a hedge maze, muttering about Fae and goblin kings.

_**JSJSJS**_

"Karen knows about us?" Selia's husband Victor was appalled. "How did she take it?"

"How do you think she took it, Victor? She is terrified of us and for Sarah." His wife paced their formal gardens with a vengeance. Their annual holiday festivities were underway and there would be two weeks of parties and games. With mostly Fae guests. And now Karen would be watching all of them with mistrust and fear.

"We could wipe her memories," he suggested and she turned to him, furiously speaking French.

"And what would that do in the long run? Sarah is turning Fae and will be immortal within months. Jareth has seen fit to proclaim her queen. Eventually Karen and Robert would be told the truth and also - what of Lydia's father? Karen was very calm as she left the bedroom but she seemed to be plotting something. I do not like not knowing what she will do, she loves Sarah completely and that makes her dangerous."

"Who's a danger to Sarah?" Robert walked up to them, worried. "What's going on?"

"Robert, I did not see you there," Selia hedged, looking to her husband who was suddenly smiling slightly. She was not sure why he'd choose this moment to be happy but let him speak to Sarah's father.

"Robert, we must talk. It is not our tale to tell, but you must be made aware of what has been happening. Tell me, what do you know of the Fae?" Victor seemed sure of something as he asked the question.

"Fae - as in fairies?" Robert was suddenly guarded as if he had a secret. Victor narrowed his eyes watching how Robert's eyes seemed to have a faint glow to them. Strange that it was not noticed before now, but you cannot see what you do not think to search for...

"Oui - fairies, Fae - what do you know of them?"

"They are a huge part of my family history. My grandparents were from Ireland and were very superstitious. They lived with us when they got too old to care for themselves. Grandmother would tell me stories when I was a child."

"And did you ever give Sarah a history of the Fae? A book about a Labyrinth, perhaps?" Selia asked, catching onto what her husband was seeing in Robert.

"I gave Sarah the copy of Labyrinth that my grandmother gave to me years ago. I must have been twelve or so. Sarah loves that book." Robert smiled to himself. "Grandmother told me the book was magical and to give it to my first born child. I read it once then put it away. I thought my mom threw it out once but once I got older, I found it in my room when Sarah was oh - about five or so. I figured mom hadn't tossed it after all. Why do you ask?"

"She used the book." Selia said and Robert looked at her in shock as he remembered the story he'd read so long ago.

"She wished someone away?" At their nod, he walked a few steps away then turned back to them as it fell into place.

"Toby."

Selia nodded. "You gave her the book. She wished the child away - and won."

"I had no idea that she hated her brother that much," Robert said sadly.

"No, you misunderstand - she does not hate him - winning the Labyrinth proves how very much Sarah loves her brother. If she had not loved him, she would never have taken on the challenge to get him back - or to go against the Goblin King."

"She met him - he's - he's real?" Robert sat down.

"Yes, and you have met him as well, Robert Williams. He is known to you and will soon be even more known to your family."

"What - who do you mean? Not - Jareth?" Robert stared at them, then just put his head in his hands, anguished. "He is the Goblin King? My poor child - what can I do to save her?"

"_**Save** _her?" Lydia's voice broke into the conversation. "_**Jareth** _has saved her - many times so far. Against blood wraiths and being poisoned and all sorts of things."

Robert paled and Lydia stopped talking as she glanced at her future mother in law.

"I probably shouldn't have just jumped in with all that, huh?"

"Probably not, my dear," Selia sighed, hugging the girl to her side.

"Probably someone should just start from the beginning and tell me everything," Robert said.

And so the three of them told Robert Williams everything.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah was deep in her dreams. She was walking through a golden palace, listening to birds sing and was at peace. She stopped at a large window, watching children laughing and playing in the courtyard below. There was a clear haze that shimmered throughout the palace grounds, a cloud of invisible mist that somehow had form.

She smiled and continued walking until she found herself in a large throne room. Seated there was an old man, older than Sarah had ever seen. But his eyes were young, and kind. He sat on a huge throne decorated with sleeping dragons. She stared at the throne, wondering if the dragons ever woke up.

"Sarah Williams, do you know where you are?"

"In my dream? It's a very nice dream." She curtsied, suddenly shy. The man laughed and stood up from his throne, walking to her to kiss her hand.

"You are in the Fade, dear child." At her look of fear he rushed to explain. "You are not dead, merely visiting. Your great grandmother wished to see you. She has missed you these many years."

"Great grandmother? I don't even remember having one but Daddy said she lived with him when he was growing up." Sarah was confused.

"She has been watching over your father since her passing, and then she watched over you. Until Orion started abusing magic and she could not see you clearly. Now that Valeria is free from his control, all other magicks have been slowly restoring. She has been waiting to see you for a long time, Sarah."

"Humans go to the Fade?" Sarah asked. He shook his head.

"No, not if they are fully human. But your family has a touch of Fae, just enough to bring you to our attention. Your great grandmother's line carries a trace of magic. Not enough to have powers, but enough to be granted a place among us at death. May I present Filene, your great grandmother."

An older woman walked in and bowed. "My dear Sarah, my how you've grown. May I hug you?" At Sarah's nod, the women embraced.

"Your father was told all the old stories - I am not sure he believed, but he knows them all. And now he is learning yours. Even now, he is hearing of your exploits and gaining pride in your courage." Filene explained about the discussion Robert was having and Sarah grinned weakly.

"Hopefully he's taking it better than Karen did," Sarah said.

"That is why I had to see you child - Karen is not sure you are safe. She may make mistakes thinking she is keeping you safe when she is not. I cannot say more, only I ask you to be careful. And I will always be able to come to you in dreams should you need me."

"He isn't going to take me away from Jareth?" Sarah was scared - she knew no one could really take her from Jareth. But to have to choose between her father and her future husband - it would be too horrible to think about for her.

"He will not. Now then, there are two others who wish to speak with you. I can sense you are close to waking up so I must defer to them." She hugged Sarah again and drifted off into the mists. Sarah sighed as she watched Filene disappear.

Jareth's parents walked in, holding out their arms to her, and Sarah ran to them, hugging them tightly. "You are safe," she said happily. "I am so relieved."

"Because of your strength and that of our dear Valeria - we are safe," the queen said. "And we wish to tell you that we also will be in your dreams should you ever need us. Your love for our family binds us to you and for that we are most pleased. You will tell Jareth to not be so certain of things he does not understand."

"I will, but I hope he believes me," Sarah said wryly. The two laughed and nodded knowingly. Jareth was a stubborn Fae.

"And," the king said with a twinkle in his eyes, "we must tell you of the gift you are to give your betrothed."

"Gift? What sort of gift does one give a king?" Sarah asked.

"You must give him your heart, Sarah," the queen said softly. Sarah frowned.

"He already has that."

"He has it in words, but you must give it to him in deed. Remember - he gave you dominion over his magic and his life - the Labyrinth. What can you give him in return to show your devotion."

Sarah thought about it and nodded. "I must give him my heart."

"Good. Now awaken and tell that stubborn son of ours that we love him and he must start to listen to you more often. After all, love is more than pretty words spoken in the heat of passion, is it not? Let him realize that it is also sacrifice and trust. We love you Sarah, carry that love onto our family and all shall be revealed."

Sarah stretched waking slowly. Jareth was asleep next to her, looking exhausted. She had not been kind to him, but he had not trusted her. What a pair they made, she smirked. It seemed like they both still had lessons to learn.

His eyes opened and he stared at her, not moving. She leaned into him and kissed him, gently at first, nipping his lower lip with her teeth. He groaned, pulling her closer to him and slid his tongue between her lips. She sighed into his mouth and let the kiss go on for long, precious moments. He pushed the blanket to the floor and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as he kissed her lips, her throat, her shoulder.

"Jareth, what am I going to do with you?" Sarah asked, smiling into his kiss. He growled.

"Shall I show you, my love?" he asked, pushing her back into the mattress. Long, endless kisses between them made Sarah's blood race. She would never leave him, never doubt his love for her. But he would have to learn that she had strength and power of her own. He would have to respect that or they had nothing.

"Jareth, do you trust me?" Her green eyes searched his face, looking for her answer. He sighed, kissing her lightly.

"I trust you with my own life, my darling. You are keeper of my powers and love of my heart."

"Then believe in that trust. I saw your parents again, they are in the Fade. They're at peace."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said quietly. "I am sorry I did not believe you before - I was worried about my sister and could not face the truth of your words. But I do trust you Sarah."

"Then let me give you your gift." She closed her eyes and a bright golden light filled the room. A flash of lightning sparked from her body to his and he jumped as the power infused him. Looking down at his chest, he was amazed to see a tattoo over his heart. A golden bow and silver arrows etched into his skin with an ornate S surrounding the markings.

"I give you control of my powers, such as they are. Just like you trust me with yours. Neither can be taken by anyone without our consent. We are bound to each other. And you have my heart always." She kissed him again and he sighed into her mouth.

"Sarah, you have always had my heart."

"Let's go downstairs, we have to speak with my father. I'll explain on the way down."

"Of course, Precious." He helped her off the bed and they made their way downstairs.


	43. Chapter 43

Karen didn't know how long she'd been walking, but soon she became tired and sat on a gilded bench somewhere in the hedge maze. There was a faint sound of carolers nearby, she assumed the staff was singing in preparation to that night's party. She idly wondered if any of them were human. So many thoughts going through her mind. What to do first? Grab Sarah and run? Find Robert? So lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the old man approach or turn himself into a younger version of himself. For his purposes, he must look the part.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Williams - I notice you seem worried," the man said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Karen said quickly. He had such kind eyes, she thought, eyes that understood.

"My name is - Ryan," the man said. "You seem to have a problem - if I might be so bold. I've been watching this family for a long time. I shouldn't tell you this, but they aren't exactly - human. I know you will find it insane." He shrugged as if to say he knew she'd find him mad.

"No, I'm thinking I'm the insane one lately. Who are you? I don't remember meeting you when we arrived." Karen was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. His eyes held such secrets and yet she found herself thinking she'd known him all her life. She smiled at the realization that she trusted this strange young man. She'd found an ally in a world of monsters.

"I followed my fiance here, she was fooled by this family into thinking she belonged here. She must be returned to me."

"They - kidnapped her?" Karen was horrified.

"Yes, and I must get her back. You will help me get her back." His eyes swirled and Karen was drawn even more into the hypnotizing gaze of her new friend. She was feeling light headed but she knew this young man was telling the truth. These people were bad and they had his fiance.

"What is her name?" Karen asked, still in a trance. How had he known her name? Her mind was fighting something, something she should remember, but she didn't understand why she'd be afraid of this wonderful man. He seemed so kind.

"Sarah. Her name is Sarah."

"Sarah - that's my daughter's name," Karen said, fully hypnotized. He nodded, showing her an eerie smile and eyes that could slice through steel. She shivered in spite of the friendly smile he gave her. Sarah was lucky to have such a nice young man to love.

"Yes. And you will bring her to me tonight. This is what you must do." And Orion used just a bit more of his dark powers to get Karen to agree. He'd have enough of his stolen magic left to return Sarah to his lair tonight and then - well, he'd have to kill Sarah outright to get her powers and regain his full strength. Yes, it was a very good plan. He only wished he could have kept Sarah alive to enjoy her - charms - a bit before her death, but such things could not be helped. And then he'd kill Jareth and every last ally the fool king had.

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth and Sarah walked through the house, looking for her father. In the library, they found William searching through old books and consulting with Jareth's sister. They were so deep in thought that they did not hear the two enter. Darien was seated at the window, frowning at something and said nothing.

"Ariana, William - have you seen Mr. Williams?" Jareth said, looking his true age. If everyone was to know who he really was, he would have no reason to hide his true appearance. He was dressed in black, jeans, T-shirt and boots. Sarah was having a hard time not looking at him, but she had to stay focused. Finding her father right now was crucial. Who knew what Karen would say to him, given the chance?

"He was checking with the chef for 'le Réveillon' our Christmas feast, something about wanting an authentic la bûche de Noël," William smiled. "Your father's sweet tooth is quite determined."

Sarah smiled briefly. "We really need to find him. Karen knows."

"Karen knows what?" William asked.

"Everything," Darien spoke up from the window seat. "Karen knows far more than she should about far less than she understands."

"William's mother informed us that Karen walked in on Jareth's transformation from an owl into his true form," Ariana said, rolling her eyes. "I'm surprised we have not heard the woman screaming."

"I told Karen everything," Sarah said, "but my great grandmother says that Karen might still not trust my judgement. She says that Karen thinks she's doing the right thing to protect me but may be making mistakes. We have to find her."

"Your - great grandmother?" William asked.

"Sarah sees people in her dreams," Jareth said calmly. "It is one of her gifts from her transformation. She can speak to those in the Fade." He cleared his throat, uneasy. "However, it is vital that we find Mr. Williams."

"That won't be necessary," Robert said, walking in with William's parents and Lydia. "I have the general idea of what is happening." Sarah ran into her father's arms and Robert held her tightly.

"I should have known that magic would find you," he whispered. "Grandmother was never wrong." He paused. "Did I hear Jareth say you can see dead people?"

"Um, dead Fae actually - anyone who's in the Fade," Sarah said, blushing. "I saw Great Grandmother Filene - she's nice."

"Filene - I never told you her name," Robert sat down again, dazed. "I'm sorry, this is just all a bit much. I should have listened to all those stories when I was younger." He sighed. "Have any of you seen my wife?"

"No, we were actually searching for you, sir," Jareth said.

"He knows everything we were able to tell him," Selia said, sitting near the fireplace. Her husband got her a snifter of brandy and she drank it gratefully.

"I don't know what your intentions toward my Sarah are yet," Robert said quietly.

"I am to marry your daughter on her sixteenth birthday. I will keep her safe from any and all who would think to harm her. You need not fear for her safety."

"It is true then," Victor said. "The Goblin King has chosen a bride. It must be making Orion crazy knowing the magic that is flowing between the two of you now."

"You're the Goblin King," Robert said warily to Jareth. "How do I know that you love my daughter? Can you even love?"

"Daddy!" Sarah asked, aghast. "Of course he can love. More than anyone I've ever met in my life. You have to believe that."

"I don't know what to believe, but I do know that if this - Orion is around I want you to stay near all of us. I cannot believe you wished Toby away Sarah. But we'll talk about that later. Right now, the main thing is keeping you safe."

"I agree," Darien spoke up, moving closer to the group. "Sarah is the future Goblin Queen and keeper of Jareth's powers. She is a prize for those who would see Jareth destroyed."

"I gave him my powers as well," Sarah said quickly. Ariana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. But then she smiled and began to laugh, softly at first, then louder and more freely. Sarah glared at her.

"You think that is funny? I know I don't have strong powers yet, but -"

"No, no, my darling girl - you misunderstand me. You gave your powers into Jareth's keeping. Can you not see what that means?"

Jareth stood there, frozen in thought then smiled. He understood. The others waited for Sarah to think about it more so she could explain it to them.

"He keeps them safe for me, the way I keep his safe from Orion." At the mention of the Dark King's name, Sarah thought about it and smiled. "Orion can't take them away from me." At Ariana's nod, Sarah's smile grew. "And Orion can't take Jareth's powers because I protect them? But I'm not strong enough," Sarah's smile faltered.

"Sarah, you are surrounded by magic. You are well protected and we will keep you safe. But our priority now is finding Karen and getting her to understand that we mean you no harm. We do not know what she is thinking, or if she will even come back into the house so that we may explain more to her about what we are and what you will become soon. A scared human is dangerous - who knows what she may be planning?"

"Well then, we must find her," Robert agreed. "I understand the old stories, but my wife - well, it just never came up in conversation." He turned to Sarah. "I love you kid, and I'm here for you - if this is really what you have to do."

"It is, Daddy - and um, there is something else you have to know." She took a step back and nodded to Jareth who waved a hand and let Robert Williams see his daughter as she truly was - almost completely Fae.

"Oh Sarah," he breathed. "You're an angel now." His eyes filled with tears and he hugged his eldest child to him tightly as they cried together for the great love they shared with each other, and the pride they felt knowing that their family was stronger for this love.

"As long as you remember that I'm still your Sarah, Daddy," she whispered back and they held onto each other for long moments. He leaned back to look at her.

"Maybe we should have a talk once we find Karen. I think there is a lot more we need to discuss." She nodded and he wiped tears from her large green eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

Jareth kept one arm around Sarah at all times as they searched the grounds for Karen. Sarah leaned into him as if she'd been with him all of her life and they talked quietly to each other, occasionally smiling as if they were the only two people on earth. Robert had noticed how close the two seemed, had not exactly liked it, but he knew his daughter was safer with Jareth than on her own so he said nothing.

He wondered if they had not come to France, would Sarah be in danger? Could they have convinced her to leave Jareth in the past? Then he realized that his family heritage would have always found a way to reach her and somehow that made him feel less of a failed parent. He felt a stab of dread knowing that she'd been attacked while they were still at home, even before they'd come here. And she'd wished Toby away, like he didn't matter to her at all.

The fact that she know knew she loved her brother was apparently due to Jareth. Her new found maturity that he'd been so proud of lately was also apparently because of Jareth. How was it a mythical creature could get through to his daughter when he himself hadn't even been able to see she'd been hurting? He walked into the formal gardens, calling Karen's name. A slight rustling sound from deep within the hedge maze got his attention. Maybe she was in there clearing her head.

Going further into the maze, he caught the scent of Karen's perfume and called her name again. A few moments later he saw her, sitting on a bench, staring straight ahead, not moving. He ran to her, catching her in his arms as she seemed to wake from a daze.

"Karen, are you all right?"

Karen blinked once and seemed to notice Robert for the first time.

"Robert, you found me."

"Were you hiding?" Robert held her hand and tried to smile. Karen seemed calm, almost too calm and it worried him. She looked at him, accusation in her eyes.

"Sarah's boyfriend is not what we thought he was, and she's not seeing reason," she said pointedly and he nodded.

"Karen, they've told me everything and I - I guess I have things to explain to you too," he said slowly. She gave him a strange look.

"How can Jareth give his powers to our daughter? How can she even have powers from before he met her? Ryan told me that Jareth has a sister, Valeria - and he brainwashed her into killing their parents. I can't understand how Sarah doesn't understand how dangerous Jareth is"

Robert wasn't sure who Ryan was and he wasn't convinced that Jareth was dangerous to Sarah, but he decided Karen was stressed and only hearing what she wanted to hear. He tried to get her to focus.

"Ryan? I don't know any Ryan - who is he?"

"He's a friend, he works here in the gardens. He's here looking for his fiance," Karen said then held her head as if in pain. "I don't remember the rest but - Robert, what's going on around here?"

"I can try to explain a bit of it, but there is a lot I don't understand. I do know that Sarah is safe with Jareth and that he loves her. Anyone can see it, though I do admit part of me isn't crazy about the idea. Karen, Fae aren't the enemy, my own family has a history with them."

"You don't seem very surprised at any of this," she accused and he flushed slightly, explaining about his family having just a touch of Fae blood.

"My great grandmother was born in Ireland and grew up with stories of the Fae. One day she was out in the fields, working, and she came across what she thought was a small child. It was a dwarf named Jimmel who had gotten his foot caught under a large overturned log from that season's storms. She was afraid, but he looked kind and she freed him. Well, he went to the High King of the Fae and told him the story and supposedly our family got a bit of Fae magic in us - not enough to _**do** _magic, but I suppose it makes us closer to them than normal people. My grandmother told me that her mother was given the gift of Sight, she could see things no one else could. And now Sarah can talk to people in the Fade - it's a sort of heaven for the Fae I guess. It's all a bit much to take in but trust me, Sarah is very safe with Jareth. My grandmother always stressed that when a Fae loves, it is for life - even beyond life."

When he finished he frowned at her. She hadn't said anything throughout his story, did she think they were all crazy?

"Karen? You know I didn't mean to keep it all from you, it just never seemed to be important. I mean - who knew any of it was real? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Robert," she glanced at her watch. "Oh my goodness, we have a party to get ready for! Sarah's going to want me to do her hair and I bought a new dress that I haven't even unpacked yet." She jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him back toward the house. Robert didn't know what was going on with her, but she wasn't screaming or trying to get Sarah away from Jareth, so Robert shrugged and followed her back inside.

Karen narrowed her eyes as she walked into their shared bedroom. Ryan's orders were coming through loud and clear. She must get to Sarah and return her to him tonight.

_**JSJSJS**_

Ariana and Darien hunted Orion's trail, scanning the skies for wraiths which were never far from their king's side. They could sense him, just out of reach but he was there, waiting. They just had to find him. If they could destroy him in the mortal realm, he'd be dead in the Under Ground as well.

"I can feel him," Darien said, "but it's muted, like he's hiding nearby. Could he have possessed a human?"

"Perhaps," the princess said, making her way through the surrounding forests, "but a possessed human is rather hard to miss. They get dangerous since the entity inside doesn't care what happens to the host body."

"True, but he must be doing something to hide himself, I can't get a clear reading on him. We have to keep our wits about us, Ariana. It is not safe for anyone until we know the Dark King's location." He raised a hand to stroke her face. "I will keep you safe, know this."

"I am not your responsibility, Darien - we need to protect the girl and her family."

"And we will. But you _**are** _my responsibility, we both know it. And when this is over, we will discuss it."

"We will have to kill him before he gets close to Sarah," Ariana said grimly, ignoring the commanding tone of her best friend's voice. He'd been trying to get her to admit she still loved him, but they weren't children anymore and they'd chosen different paths. "The balance of power is shifting and Orion's gaining ground again." Darien nodded.

"Yes, he's broken his oath to stay in his own realm. The agreement the Council had to let him exist no longer applies. He must be destroyed."

"I'm getting a feeling that he's - oh no, he's in the house I think," Ariana said quickly. "It's getting stronger, can you feel it?"

"Yes, you're right, he's come out of hiding again. Quickly, let's go."

Ariana turned to answer, and slipped on a rock, trying not to scream in surprise. Before she could even consider hitting the ground, Darien had her in his arms, staring down at her. She stared back for a long time before smiling.

"You can let me go now Darien," she teased and he released her, following behind closely as she walked back towards the house.

"No," he whispered to himself. "I really can't."

_**JSJS**_

Lydia sat reading in the large library, waiting for her father to arrive. He'd been gone most of the day on business and thankfully had missed all of the confessions Robert and Karen had sat through, but he was going to have to know what was going on soon.

Sarah and Jareth walked in, holding hands. Lydia smiled at that, she'd known they'd work things out somehow. That's what soul mates did. Her heart jumped at the thought of William and how her life had changed so much in the last few months. She only hoped her father would be as supportive as Mr. Williams.

"I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Williams come back and go upstairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying though - do you think she understands?" Lydia asked, putting down her book. She stood up and stretched. "Now we just have to tell my dad about William."

"And why is that? You could keep the truth from him if you so wished," Jareth said and Sarah glared.

"No more secrets or half truths. We're all in this together now and Lydia's dad was a colonel in the army - he has skills we can use."

"An army man, hmm - that could be useful," Jareth agreed and kissed the top of Sarah's head. "I bow to your superior wisdom, Precious."

"Besides, I'm William's chosen one - there is nothing my dad can do about it."

"You have bonded?" Jareth asked, intrigued. "Can you hear each other's thoughts yet?"

"No, just our emotions, but William says we'll hear each other soon."

"Like we do," Sarah said softly. "How is it that we were always able to hear each other's thoughts and Lydia and William can't yet?"

"Because my darling, you had strong magic in you from your time in the Labyrinth and she sensed you were queen long before I did."

"The Labyrinth's a she?" Lydia asked, curious.

"Of course - the Labyrinth represents life and rebirth. Powerful feminine traits."

"Then the Goblin Kingdom represents arrogance and riding over people's emotions," Sarah grinned. "Definite _**male** _traits. And no one does it better than you do, Jareth."

He growled softly as he embraced her. "You have no _**idea** _what I can do better than anyone else, but you will soon enough, pet."

Shivers raced through Sarah and she raised her lips to meet his in a long, sweet kiss. Her arms went around him and he lifted her off of her feet, holding to him tightly.

"Orion's still here," Ariana announced, followed closely by the Lord of Justice. "He's somewhere in the house."

"We have to leave," Sarah said, terrified. "My parents are here and," Jareth set her down, his arms still around her.

"He would only follow us. No - 'tis better to have him close where we can sense his movements. And I will not leave your side."

"But my parents," she protested. "And Toby - he's just a baby."

"They are protected physically by the magics of the house. As long as they do not acknowledge Orion, he can not harm them. It is only when you give him power that he has any."

Sarah calmed. "But what do we do?"

"Tonight at the party, he is sure to make his plans evident. We will watch and be ready for him. His terrors end tonight, I swear it, my love."

Sarah bit back her fears and remembered that she and Jareth were stronger together than Orion and his wraiths. They had love, something that Orion did not - and that love was shared by everyone in the house. Jareth's mother had told her to trust in love and she would listen.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't worry.


	45. Chapter 45

Lydia's father drove up to the large mansion and tried to relax before she saw how tired he was. Negotiating terms with hostile governments drained him on even his best days. He wished he could tell Lydia what he really did for a living, she was so smart and loved trying to figure people out. But he'd promised her mother he'd keep Lydia away from his work. Janice had been such a gentle soul, he wondered what she'd think of their opinionated, headstrong child.

Walking into the house, he was greeted by cheerful Christmas music and servants hurrying around getting things ready for that evening's party. He loosened his tie, walking into the library and saw that many people were already there. Lydia and William were talking quietly, William's parents were softly debating something over a large, antique book. And there were two people there that he didn't recognize.

"Oh, Colonel," Victor said, seeing him walk in, "it is good you have arrived. Brandy?" Lydia saw her father and waved, smiling. But she stayed next to William and continued to talk quietly to him. It seemed important and Michael felt uneasy.

"Um, no thanks, but if you have some bourbon, that'll wet my whistle just fine," the Texan said, eyeing his daughter sitting so close to that young man she'd been seeing for such a short time.

"Bourbon, oui, I shall pour you a glass," Victor nodded and made his way to the ornate bar along one of the far walls of the room. He looked out the window, as if searching for something, then shrugged and returned with Michael's drink.

"Thanks, it's been a long day, say, everyone seems a bit on edge. Did something happen?" His military training kicked in and Michael surveyed the room closely, monitoring everyone's expressions. He looked particularly at Darien and nodded.

"Army?"

"Yes, for many years. Yourself?"

"Colonel, retired. Best years of my life." He glanced over at Lydia. "Not counting time spent with my little girl of course."

"Daddy," Lydia chided, but she was smiling. She came over and hugged him tightly. "It's good to have you here. I was getting worried."

"Now sweetie, I told you, sometimes my job gets a bit boring and I can't just walk away from it. But I'm here now."

"I know. Daddy, this is Jareth's sister, Ariana and her friend Darien Lord. They're old friends of the Rouseus family."

"Small world," Michael observed, sipping his drink. "So what's going on here? The tension's so thick I can see it."

"Well, it's a little complicated," Lydia said haltingly. Seline broke into the conversation.

"I shall do my best to explain. Jareth is a very powerful figure in our society, and there are those who wish to claim his - assets. Now that they know about Sarah, there have been some incidents of stalking. We are keeping her safe, but the danger to her is very real. Her parents are aware of this situation and have agreed that it is best for you all to remain here so none may be separated. The people who wish Sarah harm also wish my family harm - it is a very old grudge and my family has guarded Jareth's for many generations."

"I see," Michael said. "And these - people. Are they terrorists of some sort?"

"Not in the usual definition," Victor spoke up quickly. "Michael, there are things you must know and then you must make a difficult decision. I would wish that you would forgive us for this situation."

"Is my girl in any danger?"

"No, Orion does not know of her or of her bonding with William. She is safest of us all actually. And she will remain so."

"Orion? Sounds like a terrorist sort of name. Perhaps we should call the police then?" Michael said wondering why that hadn't been done already.

"Human police cannot help us, Michael. We must do this our own way."

"Human," Michael said, not understanding. "Wait a minute - what do you mean bonded?" Seline looked at Victor and nodded.

"Michael, what do you know of the Fae?"

"Fae? Like fairies? Not much, they fly around granting wishes or something don't they?"

"No, not like fairies. We are more like elves I suppose," Seline answered, raising her hands to lift her glamour enough for Michael to see her true form. Light seemed to radiate from her skin and her eyes glowed with a golden aura. He sat down, staring. Lydia sat next to him, holding his hand. He coughed once, then took a deep breath.

"Elves."

"Somewhat like elves. Stay seated Michael, we have much to tell you."

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Jareth watched Sarah as she stared out her window. Tonight was the night Orion would make his move. He must surely know that there would be many Fae attending this party and simply did not care. His madness was increasing and that made him evn more dangerous. Jareth must stay vigilant.

"I don't know if I can go out there knowing that he's waiting for me," Sarah said, breaking the silence. Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You will come to no harm, my love. Do you have so little faith in me?" She turned in his arms and they fell into a long heated kiss that made Sarah's head spin. His arms tightened around her and she opened her lips, allowing him access. With his kiss, she always felt safe - grounded in a sense of well being that shut out any dangers untold. After long moments of bliss, she leaned back in his embrace to look at him.

"I have all the faith in the world in you. It's me I'm not sure about. What if I do something wrong? What if I get someone else hurt who tries to protect me? I feel like I've brought this horrible problem into William's parent's house and they must hate me."

"Sarah stop. No one hates you, least of all Fae nobility. They know the risks of living Above Ground, they cannot escape duty. They have pledged to protect the innocent from all who would defile them. They have openly declared their support of you as my future queen and they have sworn to protect you and your family. My sister and Darien will be here as well for the same reasons. You are loved, Sarah mine. You are to be my queen. Never doubt your worth or your strength."

He kissed her again, letting his strength flow into her soul, soothing away any fears or concerns. How was it that his touch undid all of her anxiety? Sarah didn't know, she only understood that she loved him more with each passing moment. They would face Orion together and they would win because she _**was** _Jareth's queen and she would stay strong.

A knock on the door startled them. Ariana came in looking tired. "Well, we've told Lydia's father everything."

"How did he take it?" Sarah asked.

"He's still a bit in shock, especially the part where his only daughter is bonded to a Fae noble. Lydia's with him now, talking things over in her room. I honestly don't know what he's going to think. Humans are unpredictable."

"It's one of their finest qualities," Jareth said, smiling down at his Sarah who grinned weakly.

"You're more unpredictable than any human I've ever met," she said softly and he kissed her nose. Sitting down in a large arm chair, he pulled Sarah onto his lap where she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head beneath his.

"I have told Sarah we will not allow harm to her family this night." Ariana nodded.

"Sarah you are one of us now, you are my sister as much as Valeria is and I shall fight to the death to protect you."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Sarah shivered, not looking at Ariana. Jareth hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Guests will be arriving soon, you must prepare for the party. I shall see you downstairs, my love."

He kissed her again, a sweet chaste kiss that warmed her heart. Helping her up from the chair, he bowed and left the room. Sarah turned to Ariana.

"I am happy you are here, I just feel so lost somehow, like I should know what to do. And Karen is obviously confused and hurt by all of this."

"Karen is a big girl and will sort through her feelings in her own time. Now then, there is something I came up here to discuss with you and it is good that Jareth is not in the room. You have powers as you well know. Tonight, you must test them."

"You mean fighting Orion? I'm really not sure about that," Sarah sighed.

"No, not that. I mean that you are becoming Fae. Which means that Fae males will try to enchant you. They don't mean to, but it's biological. When a Fae male sees an unmarried female he sends out 'feelers' of a sort. Testing the waters in a way. And there will be many males here."

"But I'm engaged to Jareth," Sarah said quickly.

"Yes, but that means nothing to Fae biology. Not until the relationship has been consummated and accepted by the High Council will the pull of other males fade for you. Tonight, if you practice deflecting such mental advances, you will be stronger when you eventually face Orion. You must use your instincts, Sarah. Dance with other men, laugh at their jokes. Let them try to get your attentions because it is expected in our society. But practice setting up your mental blocks."

"Does Jareth know this will happen?"

"I'm sure he's aware but he does not expect anyone to challenge him. Call it ego, but it's not high on his list of worries. Trust me Sarah - every bit of magical practice you can muster tonight will only strengthen your powers. Can you do this?"

"Well, it would be rude not to dance with guests and it's not like I'll be out of Jareth's sight." Sarah smiled. "Maybe it'll be fun testing the waters. Jareth has a lot to apologize for you know."

"Hmm, I thought you'd forgiven my brother," Ariana smirked.

"Oh I have," Sarah assured her, "but that doesn't mean he's going to forget the grief he caused me."

"Ah Sarah, you have the makings of a true Fae queen. You do my family proud." They hugged, laughing.

"And I'm proud to be part of your family Ariana. I won't fail you - or my own family either."

"I know sister mine," Ariana agreed. "I know."


	46. Chapter 46

Michael paced his bedroom trying to wrap his head around everything he'd learned. His little girl was in way over her head being friends with Sarah Williams. And now she thought she was in love? At seventeen? He tried not to think that Janice had been seventeen when he'd met her and how he'd known at that moment she was the only woman for him. How she'd wait patiently while he served his country, never knowing if he'd come home in one piece or at all. And Lydia's beau was in a world far more dangerous than any warzone Michael had been in, so how could he allow Lydia to be a part of it?

"Daddy, say something," Lydia said softly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm surrounded by insanity, darlin' that's what I'm thinking. Just because Sarah's involved in all of this doesn't mean that you have to be - I mean, friendship is all well and good but you don't have to pretend to want to be a part of this just to prove something to her."

"Daddy, I am not part of this because of Sarah - at least not completely. I love William - we've bonded."

"See - there's that word again - has he - um," Michael floundered.

"No! He has not. Fae only love once, that's all. And he loves me. We are connected now, I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine. Pretty soon, we'll hear each other's thoughts. When that happens, we'll be ready to get married."

"Married? Are you serious? You don't even know this kid," Michael sputtered, frustrated.

"This _**kid** _is hundreds of years old, Daddy. He's been a good and honest man and he loves me. You've always taught me to trust my instincts - to believe in my gut. Well - I believe in William."

"But you're rushing into something dangerous. He's not even human, heck I don't think I understand what he is, but how can you love someone who is so different? Someone you don't even know?"

"I'm not rushing into anything here. We've written letters and talked and well, the best way to explain it is that I feel at peace when I'm with him but excited too. It's hard to explain I guess, but I feel his heartbeat within mine now and we're both stronger because of it. It's like we've been searching for each other all our lives. His family has made a life here, not in the Under Ground - so I'm not going anywhere. But - I'm also not going to rush anything until you have a chance to know him better. Your approval means everything to me, Daddy. That's never going to change."

"You're not eloping?" Michael asked, relieved.

"No, I would _**never** _do that. In a year or two he and I will talk about it and we'll go from there. But I'm not rushing into anything. You raised me to be smarter than that." She grinned. "Have a little faith in your parenting skills, Daddy."

Michael stared at his only child then grinned, pulling her into a fierce bear hug.

"So like your mama - she could sweet talk a rabbit right out of a rattler's mouth."

"That's a good thing?" Lydia asked amused.

"Well not if you're the snake getting dinner yanked out of his mouth, but yeah, it's good."

"I love you Daddy," she giggled.

"I love you too little girl, now - let me go talk to these fairies and help make a battle plan."

"Fae Daddy, Fae - not fairies," she rolled her eyes.

"Right - somewhat like elves," he said, laughing as she stuck out her tongue at him.

_**JSJSJS**_

Back at his castle, Jareth finished dressing and admired himself in the full length mirror. Dark grey trousers and a finely cut dark blue jacket over a matching grey button down shirt. A goblin wandered in with freshly polished black riding boots and within moments, Jareth was perfection personified.

"Are you gonna marry the girl?" the goblin asked, watching Jareth preen in front of the large mirror. The Goblin King raised an eyebrow and looked into the mirror to see his goblin jump onto a nearby chair.

"I am. Tell me, will you welcome such a queen?"

"Sarah's fun - she played with us and didn't kick us!"

"Hmm, well, Sarah's kind hearted to foolish creatures," Jareth said fondly.

"Must be why she's marrying you," Hoggle said, entering the room. The goblin laughed and ran out of the room. If Hoggle got Jareth mad, there was no way he was sticking around to get kicked out a window.

"Higgle, might I ask why you've chosen this moment to annoy me?"

"I hears there's a big party up there tonight and you think Orion's gonna show. I want to be there." Hoggle made himself look fierce which meant he looked as though he'd swallowed a lemon. Not particularly fearsome. Jareth coughed to keep from laughing.

"Need I remind you that the last time you followed my queen into battle things got a bit out of hand?" Jareth asked mildly.

"That's because we didn't have a plan. You've got a plan right?" Hoggle seemed almost pleasant. Jareth smirked to himself. Oh what the love of a beautiful girl could do to a dwarf.

"Of course, Hibble - I'm going to kill Orion and announce my engagement."

"That's it?" Hoggle asked, amazed. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Why hadn't he Bogged this creature yet? Oh yes, Sarah would stop kissing him. Jareth tried to compose himself but the image of Hibble floating in a pile of belching ooze was quite pleasing.

"If you must know, Orion is hiding up there, possibly controlling a human which is why we cannot find him. Once he makes a move, we will have him."

"And just who would he be controlling up there? Everyone who works for Sir Victor is loyal, right?"

"Yes, of course - dark magic would show through any of the servants. And it isn't Sarah or her friend Lydia. It would have to be someone hostile to our kind, someone who would willingly allow Orion's tainted logic into their system." And with that, the puzzle piece slid into place.

"You've got that look in your eyes - the one where someone's about to be Bogged."

"Do I? You know, now that I consider it - get the furry knight and the large orange ball of fluff. It would do well to surround Sarah with friends. As everyone at the party either is Fae or knows about us, there is no danger of hysteria. Unless of course Didymus tries to duel a poodle or something."

"I'll get em and we'll see you up there." Hoggle turned to leave then turned back to stare at his king. "Um, your highness?"

"Yes?" Hoggle never used Jareth's title unless he was worried.

"You'll make sure Sarah's safe right? I mean I know you want to and I know you will, but - just tell me you'll keep her safe. For all of us."

Jareth swallowed the lump that unexpectantly rose in his throat. "Um, yes Hib - Hoggle. Yes. I will keep our queen safe. For all of us."

_**JSJSJS**_

The cheerful French carols rang out through speakers across the estate. Mistletoe and holly were hung with care and lights were strung tastefully among trees and on rooftops. Sarah swirled in her new dress as Karen did her hair.

"You look beautiful tonight," Karen said as she put another hair clip into the updo Sarah had chosen to wear. Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, Karen so do you. Are - are you all right? I mean, we all gave you a big shock today and I'm sorry about that."

"Sarah, I have to admit I was shocked. I still am, but your father explained a few things to me and I'm fine. I really am - so - no more worrying. Your hair is finished and I have to go find my diamond earrings and get myself ready. I'll see you downstairs. I'm assuming Jareth will be down there as well?"

"I certainly hope so," Sarah grinned. "I wouldn't want to celebrate without him."

Karen nodded and left the room, humming just as Lydia ran in, her hair in curlers.

"Sarah, I'm a mess - help!" Laughing, Sarah quickly fixed her friend's hair.

"How's your dad doing?"

"A lot better than I thought he'd be. He's off with the men plotting military strategy."

"And how's he taking the whole William bonding thing?" Sarah asked, reaching for some eye shadow.

"He's a little shocked by it, but he's going to see William is a good man. I just worry about how happy he is to get involved with this craziness tonight. I mean it's good to see him feel excited about something again. His work is pretty dangerous. I'm not supposed to know, but I do and it kills me to pretend that he's just off doing security for peace talks and stuff." She sighed. "He's been involved with some pretty horrible things." Lydia applied her makeup quickly as she spoke as if her father could come in at any moment. "He's right in the middle of protecting people from assassins and I'm not supposed to know." Lydia's tears started and she brushed them away.

"Lydia, I'm sorry - ph just stop! You'll ruin the great make up job you just did," Sarah said, hugging Lydia.

"No, I'm sorry - I don't need to burden you with all of this now. You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks. Oh look out the window, the guests are arriving," Sarah said and the two girls watched as a line of sleek black cars made their way to the large house. Elegant people walked up to the house, whispering and a few glance up at their window in surprise.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Sarah asked and Lydia laughed.

"Silly, they're Fae - they see you as you really are. I bet no one's told them about you and Jareth yet. Won't that be something?"

"Oh yeah it will," Sarah remembered something else and grinned. "And I have to flirt with every cute guy I see tonight."

"You have to what?" Lydia asked, dumbfounded. So Sarah explained.

"Wow, do you have a charmed life or what? A hot Goblin King and now your sister in law practically orders you to hit on every man here," Lydia teased.

"Oh ha ha. It's not like that, though I will be happy to see Jareth fume a little bit."

The two girls made their way downstairs to join the party. Ariana was there already, dressed in a shimmery ice blue gown that hugged her curves.

"Wow," Lydia said, impressed.

"Yeah, you look - well - wow," Sarah agreed. Ariana laughed and bowed her head.

"Thank you ladies, you are both beautiful as well. Sarah, do you remember what I told you?"

"Yep, and Lydia knows too. I didn't want her to think I didn't want your brother anymore," Sarah giggled.

"A wise move," Ariana agreed. "A bit into the evening Jareth will announce your engagement. It was not planned of course, but he feels if Orion is planning to make a move - that is when he would do it. Just stay by Jareth's side at that point and let the rest of us protect you."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah shuddered. "Just please watch out for Jareth, he isn't always level headed when it comes to me."

"He's never been level headed," Hoggle said, appearing from a hallway mirror.

"Hoggle - what are you doing here?" Sarah asked, hugging him to her.

"I told the rat you needed bodyguards so here we are," he said proudly as Ludo and Sir Didymus appeared.

Lydia looked as though she would faint.

"Um, remember those other friends I told you about?" Sarah asked lightly. "Well here they are."

Lydia smiled shakily and nodded to everyone. "Good to meet you all," she stammered.

"Well at least you didn't faint like you did when you met the goblin," Hoggle laughed. Lydia frowned.

"You heard about that?"

"Heard about it? The dumb goblin's still making up songs about it - you're famous!" Hoggle laughed again and Sir Didymus walked up to Lydia and bowed.

"Enchante, my dear lady. I, Sir Didymus will be at your service this evening to protect your virtue."

"Um, that is nice but I have a boyfriend for that," Lydia giggled.

"Really?" the small knight asked. "A friend of the Fae I hope," he looked around nervously.

"More than a friend," William answered as he came into the foyer to hug his fiancee.

"Sir William! What an honor to be in your family estate," the knight said bowing before turning to Lydia.

"You are in good hands my dear, but fear not! I shall watch over you and the dear Lady Sarah this evening and keep you safe from all who would harm or maim you."

"Um, thanks," Lydia said. Ludo stood back, sensing her fear.

"Ludo friend," he said gently and Lydia stared into his large, trusting eyes. Slowly she held out a hand and grasped his.

"Lydia friend too," she said and he nodded happily.


	47. Chapter 47

"Karen, you look beautiful tonight," Robert said, escorting his wife into the ballroom. "And what a remarkable party this is - have you ever seen so many lights?"

"It's beautiful," Karen agreed, feeling a bit ill. "I'm still a little tired though. Maybe we can leave early?"

"You mean, upstairs?" Robert asked, winking. "I'd be honored to escort my wife to our room later - or earlier."

Karen blushed, "Silly man. How about you get me some punch and I'll go say hello to our hosts."

"Sure thing, beautiful," Robert grinned and went off to find the refreshments. A voice came unbidden into Karen's head and she fought to ignore it. Something told her it was evil, but she couldn't stop hearing it and she knew no one would believe her if she told them about it. Stress. It had to be stress.

**Do not fail me this night, Karen. Sarah must come to me before Jareth claims her in front of everyone or all is lost. You must save her.**

_I will not fail you._

_**JSJS**_

Dancers floated around the large ballroom, humming along with the Christmas waltzes played by glittery attired Fae musicians. Champagne flowed freely and laughter rang through the air, though all there knew that Orion was on the prowl. Word had spread fast that there was a change coming, Orion's dark hold on his realm was coming to an end. What no one knew however, was why.

Some suspected that the Champion had something to do with it, her apparent change to Fae had not gone unnoticed. Some were even whispering that the Goblin King had pledged himself to her and had been courting her. Many of the unmarried women at the party refused to believe it. A mere mortal would not win their king when they themselves had not. But they would be watching carefully, just to ease their minds.

Ariana watched the carefully smiling faces around her. As long as they gave Orion no power, he would be unable to harm them. Sarah's magic was not yet strong enough to fight his mind control, she could still be tricked. Sarah was so young and untested and there was so much that could go wrong tonight. Things were more dangerous now that the Council had decreed Orion's guilt over killing the High King and Queen. Having proof of this deed through Valeria's memories and Jareth's testimony, the Council must now act accordingly.

Ariana sensed the Dark King nearby but his signal was muted. He must be hiding in one of the catering staff. Who else would he have chosen? Everyone on the staff knew Orion was hunting for Sarah. None would betray Jareth's chosen one.

_**One would. One has.** _

_Jareth? What have you learned?_

**_Orion has made an ally in Karen. Watch her closely tonight. I will be there shortly to search for Orion. I have told Darien about Karen. Do not tell anyone else, we need an element of surprise this evening._**

_Of course, brother._

**_JSJSJS_**

Somewhere within Karen's mind, Orion paced like a wild animal yearning to be free. He cursed the fact that if he killed Sarah now he would only get a portion of the powers she was set to obtain. She would be fully Fae at sixteen, months away. He quickly formed a plan and gave his orders to the stupid mortal woman. She would have to bring Sarah to him, out in the hedge maze. Then he'd take Sarah back before anyone was the wiser. The last of his stolen magic from Valeria would transport himself and Sarah to his lair, but then - it would be gone and he would have to kill her with his bare hands. He smiled. Killing the High King and Queen had been fun but it had been with magic - it was not - personal. Killing Sarah would be very personal.

He saw her then, in an off the shoulder pale yellow gown, her hair swept up in an elegant style showing off the slender throat he would break later this evening. She was standing there with Jareth's twin, laughing and swirling in her dress. He walked closer, feeling the madness overcome him. He'd met Valeria at Christmas time, so long ago and the child reminded him of his wife. So trusting and eager to please - before Jareth had twisted everything around and not understood how killing the High King and Queen was the only way to move forward. A new age would begin, one where old traditions had no place. But Jareth had not understood - he'd wiped Valeria's mind of her part in everything and ignored the changes that were begging to overflow throughout the kingdom.

He would not think of it now, no he must rest. He faded into Karen's mind and allowed himself sleep. When she'd caught the girl, he'd awaken again and he'd finally claim his bride.

_**JSJSJS**_

Prince Eldwin of the Fire Elves sensed a pure, untouched Fae light in the swirl of painted women surrounding him. A beautiful, unclaimed bloom waiting to be claimed. He glanced around the room, searching with his heightened senses. Her power was great, and her will was strong. He could tell that her passion would rival his own if he could but find her.

Suddenly, there she was, standing near the fireplace, talking to Princess Ariana. A vision in yellow silks, her long chestnut hair in a pleasing updo showing off her pale throat. He would have her, this jewel among colored glass. He walked over to her and bowed.

"Forgive me, fair maiden - I was hoping to share this dance with you, I am Prince Eldwin and you are," he paused, one dark brow arched in anticipation of her reply.

"Sarah. Sarah Williams, and I'd love to dance."

"Sarah is the Labyrinth Champion," Ariana added. "You were not at her birthday party last May so did not get to meet her."

"Ah yes, had a bit of trouble in my kingdom, but all is well." He held out his arm to Sarah. "Shall we?"

They glided around the dance floor easily, the music surrounding them like a warm embrace. Sarah smiled at the prince, who was watching her with deep brown eyes.

"Which kingdom do you come from your highness?" Sarah asked, feeling a warmth come over her like a soft breeze. Waves of bliss teased the edges of her mind and she sighed with the feeling of peace. He grinned at her response.

"I am prince of the Fire Elves, heir to the kingdom of Blazen. And you are very beautiful." He held her a bit tighter and the warmth that had suffused her body now turned to a pleasing burst of heat that started in her stomach and spiraled outward, causing her to come closer. Something in his smile betrayed his true intent and Sarah gasped, suddenly aware of the enchantment floating over her like smooth waves of contentment.

Her eyes narrowed, "You sir are trying to enchant me," she grinned. He looked at her in amazement.

"How could you sense that? Fae women are not made to deny such a thing."

"I'm not your ordinary girl, your highness," she purred, enjoying his look of shock.

Elsewhere, Jareth had arrived and was entering the ballroom. He froze when he saw his Sarah in the arms of another man. And not just any man, but that sweet talking Prince Eldwin. Jareth felt his blood boil and he went to cross the floor to grab Sarah to him. A strong arm pulled him back.

"Now, now, brother," Ariana chided him. "Sarah is doing quite well blocking Eldwin. Let her continue her practicing."

"Practicing? Is this what you are calling it?" Jareth seethed. "I will have his head and give it to his precious Fireys to kick across his pathetic lands."

"Jareth, calm yourself. The girl must practice her mental blocks if Orion is nearby," she soothed. "If she can resist someone as intense as Eldwin, her shields are quite strong."

"Well," Jareth conceded. "That does merit a bit of thought. But as she obviously can handle such manuevering, I shall go to her and relieve Eldwin of his obligation to dance with my queen."

"Jareth," a new voice. "Jareth, darling, there you are!" A woman ran up to him and bowed. Irritated Jareth bowed back quickly.

"Ariella, so good to see you here, I had no idea you came Above Ground for Christmas parties."

"Well I don't usually, these parties are all so - common. But I heard you would be here and knew you'd be miserable without me, so here I am!" The red haired Fae smiled at him as if she wanted to eat him where he stood. Part of him inwardly shuddered as he realized he was looked at as prey by the Fae women here. He really needed to announce this engagment soon.

"Jareth, perhaps you should give the lady a dance," his traitorous sister said sweetly. "I'm sure you have much to talk about, seeing how Ariella rarely comes to these parties and you are Above Ground quite a bit lately."

"Of course," Jareth said, forcing a smile upon his face. "This way, my lady." he said, throwing a glare back at his sister.

_**JSJSJS**_

Michael and Darien were deep in discussion. Fae and human they may be, but military experience was a bonding that went beyond species. Darien was showing Michael a few of the weapons used in their battles and Michael was relating old war stories.

"So this spear can slice through steel?" Michael was saying, in awe. "That's pretty incredible. I tell ya, it would come in handy on a few of my assignments."

"You are retired from the military, correct?"

"Officially yeah, but they call me in to protect dignitaries from assassination attempts and such. I hate it, but it's the only life I know. Lydia and I don't have any real family anymore since her mama died. Janice and I were both only children."

"I am an only child as well. Most Fae only have one child. Jareth's parent's were blessed with three. It was quite the talk at the time."

"Oh yeah, Princess Ariana's nice. She seems to like Lydia."

"True, Ariana is a good soul. Kind, loving," Darien faltered and Michael grinned.

"You got it bad for her don't you? I can see it on your face. It's the same look I'd get when Janice would walk into a room."

"I wish to marry her," Darien admitted. "But she is set on protocal. I am a member of the High Council and she is a princess of the Under Ground. Some would say our marriage would give us too much unchecked power."

"Bull. All it would do would be to make your defenses stronger. How could that be wrong? Just ask her to marry you and be happy. We don't get to decide who we love or when it happens." He thought of Lydia and William and smirked. "You just gotta grab it when it comes."

"I will take your words under advisement. Tell me, how would you suggest I 'grab it', Colonel?"

"Just tell the girl you love her and want to be with her forever. It worked on Janice, I figure women are pretty much the same whether they are human or Fae, right?"

"Well, not all women are the same," Valeria said, entering the room. Michael's jaw dropped. She smiled at him.

"Well hello, who might you be?" Michael said, smiling, Darien saw the look and hid a grin.

"I'm Valeria, Jareth's sister and you are?"

"Um, Colonel Michael Gordan, maam, and very happy to meet you." He kissed her hand and felt a warm shower of sparks.

"I'm very happy to meet you too," the princess said, looking into his eyes. "Very happy."


	48. Chapter 48

Darien slipped out of the room to let Valeria and Michael talk. The princess smiled as she took a seat near the fireplace and stretched out long legs towards the heat. She was wearing a knee length black dress with sparkles that shone like a night sky. Michael stared at her legs, wishing he could say something witty or intelligent.

"So, you're Jareth's sister," he said. _Smooth Michael, really smooth, _he told himself wryly.

"His younger sister actually, Ariana is his twin. So - Michael - you seem to be handling everything rather well for a human. I'd expect mistrust, fear - at least some sort of uneasiness. But you are calm and rational."

"Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised by all of this. It's not everyday your daughter tells you she's bonded to a fairy."

"Fae," she corrected automatically and he blushed.

"Fae," he agreed. "But being in the military, you sort of learn to roll with the punches. There's a lot out there in the world I don't understand. But that doesn't mean it's not real. And I trust Lydia's judgement. She's a bright girl."

"She is very loyal to Sarah and has been a good friend. Tell me, do you enjoy the military?" She got up and wandered over to a large globe on Victor's desk, idly spinning it, watching it as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Michael stared some more and wondered what to say next. She was quite lovely, not delicate like Janice, but still - very nice to look at and she had the most incredible voice, like music.

"I did when I was a soldier. Now that I'm a peace keeper, it's not so enjoyable."

"Peace keeper?"

"A glorified bodyguard to men who probably shouldn't be alive. I keep them safe during their talks and hope for the best. But the wars continue and the wrong men die because of it."

"I too am a soldier, captain of the guard for Jareth's kingdom. I had always thought I was a good one, smart, brave - all that a soldier should be, but I was wrong."

"Well I consider myself a fair judge of character and you seem pretty sturdy to me." Valeria smiled.

"Sturdy?"

"It's a Texan thing - means reliable. Loyal. The kind of soldier you'd want keeping you safe."

"I don't know if I can be trusted to keep anyone safe. Many years ago, around Christmas time as I recall - I married a human, thinking that he understood our ways. He studied Fae history and he seemed to be the other half of my soul - but it was all a lie. And for that belief, my parents died. I can never make that right."

"I'm sure no one blames you for your husband's crimes," Michael coaxed, taking her hand. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt right. Valeria stared at their joined hands and started speaking rapidly, like she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"I did not keep my parents safe when Orion tricked me. I married him out of misguided love and he tricked me into letting him into their rooms. He killed them right in front of me. Jareth took my memory of it away trying to help, but it only made things worse. And now I have not kept Sarah from harm, I'm a failure at everything." She looked away but Michael took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Now just listen up - from what I hear you were brainwashed into letting that rat Orion into your parent's rooms. And you've been teaching Sarah how to defend herself. Stop beating yourelf up over things you can't change. It's not gonna bring your parents back and it's not gonna make you feel any better about it." He stopped, chagrined as Valeria looked at him oddly. She didn't say anything and he cursed his big mouth.

"Sorry Princess, I let my mouth wander off without my brain sometimes."

"No, your words are wise, Michael. Come, let us join the party before Jareth makes his announcement. We must be ready for Orion's next move."

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah spun around the ballroom with her third prince of the evening. After Eldwin, Prince Tortan of Calabas had danced with her but the large ogre had stepped on her foot one too many times and his attempt at enchantment had only made her want to giggle because it tickled. Jareth had seen her laughing in the prince's arms and had growled low in his throat as he danced near them with a Fae lady. Sarah smirked to herself, parts of this evening were turning out quite entertaining.

Sarah noted that the woman Jareth was dancing with was very striking. Red, elaborately braided hair that went down to her knees. A slinky silver dress that cascaded down her perfect body like a shimmering river. Golden yellow eyes, like a cat in heat. And right now, those eyes were focused on Jareth just as her hands were wandering over his back. She wanted to make clear to this woman that he was _**h**__**er** _Jareth. Sarah felt a bit like growling herself but she told herself to remain focused on rebuffing the many enchantments in the room. Each time she managed to block an attempt, she felt herself getting stronger and more confident in her powers.

Prince Revin of Gallan was her latest partner and he was not one to be ignored. Tall, slender, with raven black hair and piercing ice blue eyes that shook her to the core. He had cut in on her disasterous dance with the ogre prince and swept her into his stong arms. Now this was a handsome man and someone who was used to getting what he wanted. He grinned as he swirled her around the floor, seemingly oblivious to everything but her eyes. His arms held her firmly in place and she felt a sweet warmth seep through her bones, like a deep massage of her soul.

"Sweet Sarah, has anyone ever told you that you are like a summer storm? You appear out of nowhere, heighten my senses to your power and refresh my weary soul. Tell me you are free to choose a mate, my darling girl and I will please you in all ways."

"Your words are very kind, your highness," she answered demurely. "I'm certain there are many here who would wish to hear them this evening."

"Ah, is that a polite way of saying that you do not wish to hear them? What a remarkable child you are, Sarah Williams. There has been talk of the Goblin King taking an interest in your future. I suppose winning his Labyrinth would bring you more of his attention than what is given to the usual female runners."

"The usual? I was led to believe there were not many who ran the Labyrinth," Sarah answered honestly.

"Really? There have been twenty this year alone. The boys are sent to a much harder challenge that we need not discuss - but the pretty girls, well, they are given access to Jareth's inner sanctum - the Labyrinth. I have heard he tries to seduce them. Have I heard correctly?" His words, so innocently spoken made Sarah shiver. Had Jareth lied to her about the number of runners? Did he trap pretty girls there to seduce them?

She felt it then, the pull of Revin's charm, drawing her into his enchantment. And just beneath it, the red hot flame of Jareth's devotion, burning through the doubts and spells cast upon her by most of the male Fae in the room. She felt as if she was wrapped in a silken cord that pulled her to her Goblin King. A song made its way into her mind and she smiled.

"Do you smile for me, sweet Sarah?" the prince asked, leaning in to whisper into her ear. She shook her head slightly.

"I smile for my king," she said in a low voice that sent chills through Revin. This was no mere enchantment filling the girl, he realized. She possessed a fierce love for her king. Jareth was indeed a lucky man.

Sarah closed her eyes and heard the faint stirrings of Jareth's love song to her. A new song, celebrating their engagement and eternal pledge to each other. She let the waves of passion flow over her and smiled. Revin released her as she bowed to him and wandered towards her king who was releasing his hold on Ariella. They met in the middle of the dance floor and fell into each others arms, dancing as one.

"Jareth," Ariella squealed. "Where are you going? Come back here - we haven't finished our dance!"

Revin walked past her and laughed. "Oh I think you have, sweet Ariella. You'll not be getting another chance at Jareth again."

Ariella ran over to Jareth and tried to pull him away from Sarah.

"Enough Ariella, let me dance with my beloved," he hissed. Sarah glared.

"Ariella - the one you said you'd sleep with if I wouldn't court you?"

"You remember that?" Jareth laughed. "I was teasing."

"Oh Jareth, I knew you loved me," Ariella beamed as she grabbed Jareth's rear. Sarah walked out of Jareth's embrace and punched Ariella hard.

"Touch my king again and lose your hand," she growled. Jareth laughed again and took Sarah into his arms and began to sing.

_**Love me, love me, love me - say you do...**_

_**Let me fly away with you...for my love is like the wind...wild as the wind...**_

The song crashed over Sarah's soul like a huge tidal wave and she shuddered in Jareth's arms. He growled low in his throat and bit the lower part of her ear, licking the bite marks roughly. He stopped singing out loud but the song continued in her head as he began kissing her earnestly.

"Jareth, it's not time to announce our engagement yet," she rasped, pressing her body closer to his. He trembled as her arms came around him, pulling him closer to her as she rubbed against him. Their hearts raced in time with each other, pounding out a rhythm that surrounded them like a protective shield.

"You've proven your point, Precious - you can fight off the enchantments." He kissed her throat, then slid his tongue up behind her ear to suck behind it gently. "You are immune to the charms of Fae males who would claim you."

"Immune to everyone of them - but you my king," she whispered hotly and he kissed her hard, right on the dance floor, his hands molding her body to his, his hunger made apparent to all who saw them embrace.


	49. Chapter 49

Michael led Valeria out onto the dance floor. Looking over at where Ludo stood, he froze. Valeria followed his line of sight and laughed at his expression. He looked from the rock caller to the princess then back again not believing his eyes. Valeria settled into his arms as they danced, feeling at ease for the first time in years.

"Now that you all know of our world, we deemed it safe to have other creatures visit for the Christmas party. They are all loyal to Sarah and will guard her well. Does Ludo frighten you?"

"No, at least I don't think he does, he's sort of like an overgrown stuffed animal I guess. But I still wouldn't want to risk getting him mad," Michael observed, dancing the princess around the room. "There are a lot of creatures like that where you live?"

"Well, not so many rock callers like Ludo as there once was. He's actually prince of his lands, but his people have been scattered by war over the centuries. Jareth is helping him get his realm back, but it takes time."

"Jareth seems like a pretty decent fellow. How did he meet Sarah anyway?" Valeria gave him the shortened version of events and Michael stared at her.

"Hard to believe that any of that is real, but it's all right here in front of us so I can't really not believe. Heh, who knew I'd be dancing with a beautiful princess tonight? Makes a man proud to be seen with someone as lovely as you." Valeria looked a bit uncomfortable with the praise, so Michael changed the subject.

"So what is the army like where you live? Is it all hand to hand combat? I can't imagine you'd have tanks and such."

"There are vehicles of war, but they are only used in full blown combat. What we have with Orion is a magical stalemate. Every day since he took power of the Dark Lands, he has attacked our kingdom's border and has tried to turn our citizens into mindless followers. Neither side can win in the end, however - the Council has since learned where he was getting his powers. It appears that he'd been draining my magic with each battle. Now that they have proof he killed my parents, he has been blocked from further attacks on my spirit." She grew quiet. "Since they have blocked him, he is running out of magic and should be defeated soon."

"Does that upset you? I mean, I know he was your husband and all," Michael asked gently. Valeria looked at him in surprise.

"You do not think to blame me for supplying him with power?"

"Princess, not all humans think of their own needs. Some of us have compassion. And it's not like you were handing magic over to him. He stole it from you."

Valeria looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"I apologize, Michael. You seem to be a kind man, but my previous encounters with human males has left me a bit - I think the phrase you humans use is gun shy."

"Hey you trusted me in the library - you told me a lot that you didn't need to say. I think that on some level, you know I'm a friend."

Valeria paused to think about it then smiled. "Friends. Yes. I'd like that."

Michael glanced over at Sarah and Jareth. "Looks like someone's a bit _**more** _than friends."

Valeria shook her head. "They are newly bonded, they have no restraint. I only hope Orion does not see it, he cannot know how close they are to being wed."

"Wed? Like in married? Isn't Jareth a bit old for her? I mean, he looks a lot older than I remember."

"He's in his true form, Michael. He's four hundred years old." At Michael's look of shock, Valeria giggled.

"Not that you've asked, but I'm two hundred and seven."

Michael whistled low, "Girl you don't look more than two hundred and five." They laughed together, swirling to the music. Valeria bit her lower lip as if thinking of whether or not she should speak her mind. Finally she looked at Michael and blushed slightly

"Fae love only once, and I am beginning to believe I never really loved my husband. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No Princess, it maybe makes you a bit more human than Orion ever was."

_**JSJSJS**_

Orion stared out from Karen's eyes, watching Sarah dance with her princes. Perhaps she was not true to the Goblin King. That would disappoint him as Jareth would not feel pain with her death.

Eventually though, Sarah and Jareth found each other on the dance floor. Their passion blazed into life as they embraced, kissing as if they needed the other's lips to survive. This was what Orion had been waiting for - proof that the girl had bonded to the king. When she died, the grief from her death would weaken Jareth enough to destroy him easily. Then Orion would rule all and that pathetic Council would have nothing to say about it.

He watched as Sarah ran her hands over Jareth's back, growling in her need to get closer to him. The fools didn't even care who watched them, so absorbed in the bonding ritual. The girl had passion, perhaps Orion wouldn't kill her right away, perhaps he would enjoy Sarah's young body for a short time before strangling her. The idea had definite possibilities.

Orion then noticed that the mortal woman's feeble husband was chatting with people on the far side of the room. The Dark King sent a thought to Karen and she stepped towards Sarah, fainting onto the floor.

Sarah pulled back from Jareth and ran to her step mother's side as he followed, concerned for Karen. The older woman's eyes fluttered and Sarah took her hand.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little more tired than I thought - Sarah could you walk with me out in the gardens? I need some fresh air." Karen looked at Jareth in apology. "I'd like to talk to Sarah about a few things, if you don't mind."

"Of course Karen," Jareth said, bowing to both ladies. Sarah and Karen walked out to hedge maze where Orion would claim his bride. Ludo saw them leave and decided to follow them. It was dark outside and Ludo never trusted the darkness.

_**JSJSJS**_

"Are you sure they'll come here?" Ariana asked Darien. They were deep within the hedge maze, waiting in the dark for Orion to appear. "What if he tries something in the ballroom?"

"With Jareth and every able bodied Fae male in attendance? Hardly. No - he'll bring Sarah here to transport her back to his lair. This is where I feel him the strongest, it must be where he made his portal."

"So we kill him tonight," Ariana's voice sounded flat. He looked at her and frowned.

"I would think that would please you, but no, we must take him back for his trial - justice must be served."

"Justice, that seems to be the most important thing, doesn't it?" she sighed and he looked at her in confusion. He was the Lord of Justice was he not? It was his job to make certain rules were obeyed.

"You seem troubled, my Ana," he said, using his pet name for her. She stiffened then walked away, her back to him.

"I am fine. The thought of being so close to the creature that killed my parents makes me ill. I'm not sure I can be here without killing him where he stands."

"You were a good daughter, Ariana, but you are a strong princess. You will help me do what is right. You always put others needs in front of your own, no matter who it hurts."

"And what does that mean?" she asked, shocked. "Who have I hurt?"

"I think you know," he answered, coming up behind her to put his arms around her waist. She went to move away, but his hands held her tightly in place. His lips came to her ear and she shivered, feeling his hot breath so close.

"I - I don't know," she stammered and he kissed her throat, groaning as she leaned back into his arms. Spinning her around his lips claimed hers hotly, his hands wandering her body, pulling her closer to him. She gasped as feelings long buried came up again to take control.

"Darien, please - we can't," she shuddered.

"We can," he assured her. "A friend of mine recently told me that I should just grab my chance at happiness," he said as he gripped her hips hard and pulled her tightly against him. "I'm grabbing."

His kiss was all things, demanding, powerful, dizzying in its intensity.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll never touch you again," he hissed. She moaned as his lips travelled easily from her throat, to her collarbone, back to her lips, his hands never ceasing in their frenzied claims on her body.

"I - I love you Darien," she faltered and with a growl of triumph he started to ease her onto the cool ground.

"This way, Sarah," Karen's voice came out of the darkness and Darien swore. Not now!

"Are you sure you don't want to go back inside?"

"I just need some air - and I want to talk to you about, well Jareth and my reactions. Please, Sarah."

Ariana pulled out her dagger, "Orion will know this is the time to strike."

As if on cue, Karen glowed bright orange and a mist lifted off of her body to form into the Dark King. Sarah stared in disbelief as Orion solidified, holding out one decayed hand to her.

"Time to get married, my sweet. Then oh the fun we shall have."

Karen looked at Orion in horror. "You - you're one of them. Sarah - get behind me."

Orion went to grab Sarah and Karen kicked him. "Stay away from her!" Orion pulled out a sword to attack Karen and Ludo came out of the dark maze to grab Karen, pulling her back into the bushes. He then came out and roared. Rocks of all shapes and sizes came out of the air, pummelling the Dark King. Sarah got over the shock and chanted a protection spell around herself. Orion lunged at her then was repelled by the spell.

In fury he grabbed Karen, who had run out from her hiding place to attack Orion again. He disappeared in a blaze of flame, taking Karen with him.

"No - Karen!" Sarah cried.


	50. Chapter 50

Sarah fell to the ground where Karen had been standing, screaming Jareth's name. He was suddenly at her side in a rush of magic. He held her to him tightly, trying to calm her frantic trembling. He rocked her in his arms as she tried to get words out, gently he leaned her back so he could see her face. Valeria and Michael ran outside, hearing the screams.

"What has happened?" Jareth demanded, trying to stay calm. Sarah just shook her head, unable to speak. Valeria sniffed the air and frowned. Her husband had been here and she hadn't realized it. What could he have done to make Sarah scream so loudly? She didn't appear hurt.

"Karen gone," Ludo said sadly. Jareth growled and Ariana sheathed her dagger, coming closer to inspect the magical residue left by Orion's flight. Kneeling down, she touched the charred remains of his visit and glanced up at her brother.

"Orion's taken the mortal but his magic has been spent. He won't be able to harm her with his powers," Ariana said with what she hoped was an optimistic tone.

"But he can still hurt her," Sarah said, voice hollow. "We need to get to her now."

"You will remain here," Jareth ordered and almost flinched when she spun to glare at him. Her powers were coming at an alarming rate, much sooner than her sixteenth birthday. Her fury was pushing the boundaries of magic and retribution. She was a danger to herself, being untrained and could inflict damage untold if allowed free reign. Reminding her of this would only serve to make her more determined to go.

"He's right," Valeria added. "Pure fury in battle has its place but for this, we need to be wary. Who knows what dark secrets he still has hidden away. He may have allies we know nothing about - we must proceed with caution." Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to Darien.

"Darien - you're the Lord of Justice, right? We need to go after Karen," she pleaded to the Council member. He sighed, pushing a hand through his thick hair.

"Sarah I know you want to help, but you are, dare I say, too strong. Your powers unleashed could disrupt the balance between good and evil in my world and then we would not be able to get it back under control. Perhaps you should stay here where you can't be tempted to let go of your more - human tendencies. Karen does not need an avenging angel, child. We need to keep balance."

"Balance? We should wipe out the evil!" She turned to her kind. "Jareth - it has no place in our realm we must quench it once and for all," her eyes glowed brightly and Robert gasped in surprise as he ran up to them. There was a fire in her gaze that chilled him, a battle readiness that shone through her innocent eyes. What was Sarah becoming?

"Daddy, they have Karen - I'm going to get her back, right now," Sarah promised. Robert blanched, his wife was with a demon king?

"You will do no such thing," Jareth growled, pulling Sarah to his side roughly. Robert was not sure he liked the idea of Jareth touching her that intimately and it made his anger rise to the surface.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to molest my daughter, you would have noticed Orion stealing my wife," Robert growled. Sarah rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Darien held up a hand and began to speak. "He has stolen an innocent mortal, who has no connection with this fight. In doing so, he has broken the delicate balance of good and dark - the Council was already within its rights to punish him for the death of the High King and Queen. With this latest transgression, his fate is sealed."

"You said you could keep us safe," Robert accused Jareth. Sarah put a restraining hand on Jareth's arm and gave her father a withering stare.

"Jareth can't be everywhere at once. Why didn't you stay near to her knowing how dangerous it was?" Robert gave her a look as if she had slapped him.

"You're right, I failed her, I should have been with her," Robert cried. Sarah looked at her father, and shook her head sadly.

"No, I just wanted you to see that no one person can save everyone, Daddy. No one person is ever to blame. It's not fair to blame Jareth - or yourself. We're all in this together. Did Grandmother ever tell you about how to fight the dark powers?"

His head pounded as he tried to remember his grandmother's stories. Darkness and light - neither could win but one would always have an edge over the other in any situation. There was a way, but it was dangerous and not guaranteed to work. He took a deep breath.

"Pure heart," he muttered. Jareth glanced at him, confused.

"What?"

"A pure heart will balance out an evil one - we must find the most innocent of everyone here and send them to Orion. Grandmother always said that there must be balance or the battle is lost."

"That would be me," Lydia said softly, walking up to the group arm in arm with William. Sarah looked at her friend in shock.

"No, it wouldn't - not that you aren't pure," she stammered at Michael's wary glare. "But there is someone ever more innocent that you are." She turned to Ludo.

"Will you do it, Ludo? Will you help bring my mother home?" Robert noticed Sarah referred to Karen as her mother and tears came to his eyes. She really had grown up knowing these people, more than she had being raised by an oblivious father. He felt terrible.

"Ludo save Karen. Karen friend," Ludo decided.

"To save Karen, we must all work together to accomplish this," Valeria said quietly. "I know I will be there to remove his demon skull from his worthless body. I declare it my right."

Darien contemplated this and then nodded. "It shall be as you say. There is no need of a trial when he continues to flaunt his crimes. The Council shall not stop you from this."

Jareth nodded. "Good - then listen well Ludo - this is what you must do."

JSJSJS

Karen awoke in a hot, dirty cave far above the Dark Woods. She was chained, wrists over her head in one large shackle, and her feet were bound together as well. A lone figure paced nearby, staring out at the carnage below. Orion's slaves were awakening from their enforced obedience and attacking each other, no longer comrades, but different species of trolls, elves, and Fae that were mortal enemies. They did not understand their circumstances, only that they were near an enemy.

"Now that I have no more magic, all of my minions are turning on each other," the voice said, very calm and Karen shivered. The figure turned toward her and smiled, his face a dark grey skull with flesh hanging in a few scattered places. She tried to remain calm but she was terrified.

"You don't need to keep me, I don't matter to you at all. Just - just let me go," Karen said haltingly. Orion cackled.

"Not matter? Why of course you matter, you are mother of the bride after all," he leered, his rancid breath choking her. "When my Sarah arrives, you will help her prepare for our wedding."

"Wedding? She's just a child - she can't hurt you. Why are you doing this?" Karen asked, not understanding. The Dark King regarded her disdainfully.

"Foolish woman. Still in denial. Your daughter is the Champion of the Labyrinth and keeper of Jareth's magic. Once she is in my power - _**his** _power shall be mine."

"I don't believe any of this - you've drugged me or something. Sarah was drugged too - she thinks she's Fae and that fairy tale creatures exist. She's delusional and needs help. But you aren't going to get away with it - you or Jareth."

"Jareth? Stupid woman, do you not hear a word of what is spoken to you? I will kill Jareth slowly in front of his sisters. Right after I kill Sarah in front of him. Then perhaps, I shall kill you as well - your constant squawking gives me a headache."

Karen closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. None of this was real and somehow, Robert was going to come and get her out of this madhouse. Then they could take Sarah home and get her deprogrammed or something.

She opened her eyes and saw Orion come closer. Was that a mask? He leaned into her and she could smell death and madness. A piece of skin came off, falling to the ground and turned into a large bug that skittered away. She looked back up at Orion to see him mere millimeters away, staring at her with dead eye sockets.

She gulped. This was real - all of it. Not knowing what else to do, she fainted for real this time.


	51. Chapter 51

Sarah watched as Jareth told Ludo the protection spells he'd need. How would Ludo speak so many words? He wasn't stupid, but his words came slowly. Jareth merely smiled slightly and told her that Ludo would be just fine when the time came. Sarah bristled, knowing that he was still protecting her as if she had no defenses of her own.

"It's not fair," Sarah said and Jareth arched one brow at her. She stomped her foot and lightning singed her shoe. Jumping up and down frantically, she managed to get the small flame snuffed out. Jareth watched, slight amusement crossing his face and her glare only made him want to grin more. Such a fighter, his Sarah and her magic would only grow in intensity until she was truly queen of the Under Ground. He thought about how passionate she'd be on their wedding night and a slow grin spread across his face.

"You, my darling girl, are not in control of your powers," Jareth said wisely. "You would not be an asset to this mission. You will remain here."

"I have plenty of magic - more than we need to attack Orion," she argued. "Why won't you let me help?"

"We do not need force - we need Ludo to do as I instruct and all will be well," Jareth said calmly. Ludo nodded.

"But Valeria gets to go," she tried again. Jareth pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. She melted against him, breathing in his scent. Her arms went around his neck and she moaned softly. Long moments flew by in an instant and Sarah tried to gather her thoughts. He was distracting her, she must not allow it. He released her and looked at her with devotion.

"I cannot let you be harmed, Sarah. Please." She would not fall prey to his distractions!

"But Valeria - " Sarah said, trying to get him to understand. He held up a hand, looking pompous and regal and Sarah really wanted to kick him.

"Valeria has the right of blood feud, Sarah - Orion killed our parents by distorting her magic and stealing her life essence little by little. He is still her husband by the laws of my people and it is her right to take his life for his offences."

"What about what he did to Karen - I mean, he hasn't killed - I mean," Sarah started crying and Ludo hugged her tightly.

"For best, Sawa," he said slowly. "Go rest."

"You must let us do what we must, Sarah. We'll bring Karen home, don't worry. Her own fear holds her captive, we must get her to face that fear before she can come back home. Seeing you will only make her fight us more, thinking she is protecting you. We do know what we are doing."

"Bring her back," Sarah said harshly. "Then you and I are going to have a long talk about trust."

"Let me handle this Sarah - there is much you do not understand."

More secrets, more pats on the head as if she were a child. The two of them wandered off and Sarah ran up to her room, followed by Lydia and Ariana. The entire house heard the bedroom door slam. No one envied Jareth.

"And just why can't I go?" Sarah asked Ariana, who was staring out Sarah's bedroom window. "Orion isn't going to negotiate for Karen if he doesn't think I'm going to be in her place."

"Sarah, I don't think negotiating is what Orion has in mind," Lydia said lightly, from her seat near the bedroom's fireplace. William was out there, somewhere, patrolling the estate for any of Orion's henchmen. True, he had Michael and Victor with him, but it was still stressful. Lydia was trying to remain calm. "He doesn't seem to be very reasonable."

"Orion will not negotiate, he will simply kill Karen once he has you, Sarah," the princess said distractedly. She picked at an imaginary speck of dust on her dress and continued to watch as she saw Darien and Robert discussing something in the garden below. What that was about, Ariana could not guess. "You will remain here where we can be assured of your safety."

"What about Karen's safety? I can use magic too, you know," Sarah huffed, flouncing down on her large bed, arms crossed. "You all treat me as if I was some stupid child." Ariana turned to look at her, ice blue eyes holding in some strong emotion. Sarah felt a crackle in the air as if powerful forces were being held at bay. Ariana's voice held steel and her expression told Sarah how much the princess was not saying.

"We treat you as the future Goblin Queen and someday - High Queen. It is not to be taken lightly, Sarah. You hold Jareth's heart and the magic of his Labyrinth."

"And he holds my powers in his keeping. Together we have a better chance at winning." Sarah's face flushed with excitement. The magic in her was building, growing. She was warm, yet chilled. She had to go save Karen. Ariana saw the changes happening to the girl and shook her head. Now was not the time to tell Sarah that she was more powerful than she realized.

"You are brave, Sarah Williams, and have fought well in the past, but you are still untested in such a battle as the one facing us tonight. We will not risk our queen."

_**JSJS**_

The two moved silently through the darkness of the Underground night. Jareth had been very specific on what their roles were and they knew that they did not have much time to save Karen. Orion was mad, far more than they had thought. He'd stolen a mortal that had no part of the conflict. Even with the uneasy stalemate of light and dark, this breach of war conventions could not be ignored. The question was, how much time did Karen have and even if they rescued her, what then? She obviously did not want Sarah to be part of Jareth's world. Would she make things difficult for everyone when she was returned? So many questions and not enough time to think of suitable compromises.

The night sounds hummed with a quiet satisfaction, almost alive with the promise of what was to come in a few short moments. A lone owl flew overhead, watching as the borders between the Under Ground kingdoms of the Goblins and the Dark Forces blurred. The owl's eyes twitched, ready for battle. There would be only one chance at rescue, and everyone was prepared. Jareth flew on, waiting for it all to begin.

Ludo held the crystal Jareth had given him and stroked it gently. It was empty, waiting, watching the darkness. Ludo had to be careful not to rub the crystal and awaken it fully. One wrong move and it would be disasterous to everyone. Everything must happen at the appointed time. But he trusted his king and with a caution he was well known for, the rock caller proceeded toward the border. Valeria watched him as he mumbled ancient protection spells. Words in his own language flowed over the night like wisps of smoke and a soft light of magic surrounded him, lighting their way.

"You speak better than you pretend, rock caller," she said gently, not wanting to let him think she was accusing him of doing something wrong. "Why the pretense?" He stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Ducking his head away from her sharp eyes, he shuddered with emotion, never ceasing in his trek toward Orion's lair.

"Talking is remembering," Ludo said sadly. "I don't like remembering."

"I too grew quiet when my parents were killed. There is no shame in the silence as long as you allow for room to heal."

"The more I heal - talk better," he allowed. Valeria nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense. I - am sorry about your people. You did not deserve such a fate."

"War bad," he said, slipping back into old speech patterns. The rock caller prince fought a wave of sorrow for his scattered people. He would find them all someday and bring them home.

"Yes, dear friend, war is bad," Valeria said softly. "We are here, are you ready?"

He nodded, cradling the crystal. Softly he spoke the first few words of the entrance spell Jareth had given him. Three simple words in the Old Language and the barrier between kingdoms was gone.

"Hurry, Ludo - it will only hold a few more moments. When you use the crystal, I'll be able to join you." The princess hugged Ludo hard. "Stay safe, my friend."

"Princess - friend," Ludo nodded and disappeared into the mists.

_**JSJSJS**_

Robert listened carefully to Darien, trying to understand. Karen was prisoner of her own fear? He paced the gardens, trying to make sense of it all. Karen was never one to have her head in the clouds, she'd always been so practical. After Linda, Robert had welcomed a relationship that did not involve fairy tales and drama. And now that same level headedness was keeping Karen prisoner.

"Your Karen has a strong aversion to the fanciful, Robert Williams. She was not raised to believe. Her denial of magic in effect is holding her prisoner in the Dark Lands."

"So if she just believed, she'd be free?" Robert asked quickly. The Lord of Justice shook his head.

"Sadly no. Karen is trapped there by a madman - no magic can fix that. However, to be set free - she will have to trust Ludo. His innocence will go against Orion's madness. If Karen can find the strength to fight Orion's hold on her - Ludo will succeed. But if she can't, we will lose them both."

"This all sounds like an excuse - blaming the victim," Robert argued. Darien sighed willing the man to understand what his wife had done.

"She _**is** _to blame - her bias allowed Orion to control her mind. Her ignorance allowed Sarah to be placed in danger tonight. Until she releases her prejudice, she is not only a prisoner of Orion, but of her own making. When she is returned to you, she will have to make a choice. Keep our secrets and be part of our world, or not."

"And what happens if she decides - not?" Robert asked, afraid for his wife.

"Then I'm afraid justice will be served. Her memory will be wiped and she will never again be allowed into our confidence. When Sarah is made Queen, it would be the last time you or your wife would ever see her again."

"That's not fair," Robert yelled, frustrated. Darien nodded.

"But it _**is** _justice," he said softly. Robert stalked off to find Sarah and talk about his daughter's recent choices. He would not lose his entire family over this madness. He would find a way to keep his family together.

_**JSJSJS**_

_**Orion closed his eyes, remembering a life far before the darkness. Valeria smiling at him at Christmastime, kissing under the mistletoe while in his mind, the voices were already telling him to marry her - to become heir to the Under Ground. And then - finding that Jareth was heir and that his magic was given to a human child to guard. It was too much...why should Sarah simply be given something that Orion had killed to obtain?**_

"Please let me go," Karen said, trying to get the strange man to look at her. Orion simply sat on his throne, ignoring the woman as he allowed old memories to flood him. He'd been cheated out of so much, but now his time was at hand.

A quiet shuffling sound roused the king from his thoughts. Someone was there, in the throne room. Someone uninvited. He grinned, his sharp teeth glistening.

_**And so it begins...**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N - sorry for delay, real life sometimes gets in the way...and also, if you have questions about something - log in so I can answer you in a PM and not have to do it in an author's note. Sarah sensed the Fae trying to enchant her because she was not yet fully Fae and is suspicious by nature. Plus she has Jareth's magic in her keeping so she has an edge on beings trying to get too chummy.**_

_**If Karen refuses Ludo and somehow survives, she would show herself to not be a friend to the Fae. As Robert knew about the Fae world and did not think to prepare Karen or Sarah about its existence, he is partly to blame for the way things worked out for them. It may not be fair, but it *is* justice.**_

Sarah gazed out of her bedroom window as if she could see beyond the forests of the estate and into the Under Ground. Somewhere in another world, Karen was prisoner and Sarah was trapped here with no way to help her. Lydia and Ariana had gone downstairs to give her time to think.

She was so furious, she could barely breathe. No one trusted her to use her powers. No one believed the help she could give to them and she was supposed to be their queen. The frustration made her want to throw things and scream about how unfair things were. She bit her lip, perhaps she hadn't matured as much as she'd thought.

_**We're with you**_, Sarah, she heard her great grandmother in her mind and looked around.

"I thought I had to be asleep for you to talk to me?"

_**You are strong enough to hear us always. Your mental range has grown. You can even hear Jareth now, even though he is in the Under Ground. I want you to always remember that words have power even when you think you are powerless. Belief can be a prison, but it can also be a protection. Everyone must decide for themselves what it shall be for them.**_

_**I don't know how to help, Grandma, but I know I can.**_

_**Sarah, release the excess energy that your anger is holding inside of you. It will clear your mind. Farewell for now, and let your father know that he is more than he realizes.**_

Sarah felt her magic growing inside of her, begging for release. She lifted a hand to the open window and a fire stream flowed from her fingers into the sky, calming her as the excess energies were let go into the night air. She began to pace absently, trying to recall all she'd learned from the book Jareth had given her months ago. Ludo was an innocent and only a true innocent could go after pure evil.

But _**Jareth** _was far from innocent. _**Jareth** _could be hurt tonight without his mate to protect him and their beloved Labyrinth. _**His mate. **_Sarah's lips twisted in irony. Just as they pledged themselves to each other, they could lose their love in a battle neither of them had started. It would be easy to blame Valeria for the entire thing, but who could blame the princess for thinking herself in love? She sighed, sitting by the window, missing Jareth, missing Karen. Wondering how she could be given so many gifts and not be allowed to use any of them when it really mattered.

She could feel him in her mind, in her heart. He surrounded her with love and passion and she knew that he loved her. She just wish he could trust her.

"And why is that Jareth?" Sarah said to the empty room, half believing he could hear her.

_**I do trust you**_, Jareth's voice whispered in her mind. _**But I cannot lose you.**_

Sarah jumped, then let some of her frustration color her thoughts.

_**Would you be willing to lose me if you continue to stop me from becoming your queen?  
**_

_**What are you saying, Sarah? You are my queen. **_His voice came through worried and a bit angry.

_**I cannot be queen if I kept hidden away like a fragile piece of glass. **_She forced hereself to ignore his pleas for her understanding and soon, his voice was gone.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sarah said, distracted by her thoughts. Her father came into the room, closing the door behind him. Sarah gave him a look of sympathy. "Hi Dad. Did they tell you that you couldn't help them either?"

"They told me that this is all Karen's fault. That her own fear is keeping her prisoner." Robert spat the words out and Sarah nodded slowly.

"That's probably true," she allowed. At his incredulous look, she shrugged. "Belief is either a prison or a protection. Words have power in Jareth's world."

"You're starting to sound like one of them."

Sarah looked at her father calmly and shrugged. "I am one of them. I'm the keeper of the Labyrinth and protector of Jareth's magic."

"You're fifteen."

"And I'm more than fifteen. I can feel the power growing inside of me, Daddy. Every hour that Karen is gone, I feel more - something. And I know that I can help, they just won't let me." Sarah bit her lower lip. "I think that they're missing something important, but I can't figure out what it is yet."

"Missing something?"

"Great grandma said that everyone has the power to decide if words can help them or harm them. I don't know what I'm not understanding, I just want to help."

"You've talked with her?" Robert felt a pang in his heart. His grandmother hadn't come to him in dreams for many years.

"Yes, she said that you are more than you realize. I guess that means you should be able to help."

"I want to help too," Robert said. "I feel like I've gotten my family into this mess. Oh honey, I never meant for it to go this far."

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked, rising from the chair to hug her father. Robert relaxed slightly into the hug then pulled back to look at her.

"You know that my grandmother had a connection to the Fae world. Well, it was passed down to my mother, and - to me. Just a small bit of magic, but enough that our descendants will always be attracted to the Fae world. I suppose that is partly the reason Jareth was able to come to you and bring you back with him."

"Other people have gone to fight for a lost child," Sarah reminded him.

"But Jareth himself has never been known to come for the runner." At Sarah's look he smiled sheepishly. "I know a bit more about this stuff than I should. Grandmother's stories," he trailed off, shrugging. "And, I suppose it's fine to tell you now that I do have a tiny bit of magic, but it's useless."

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"I mean, my grandmother had protection magic, like a defensive shield and my mother had the Sight. Me, I just focus the magic around me."

"You mean, you take the powers around you and, make it stronger?"

"No, not really. I just pull other people's magic and somehow,well - funnel it into something different."

"And you never thought to mention that?" Sarah was amazed.

"I didn't think you knew about that world until this trip. And then Karen was taken. It's been a lot to handle and I have been blaming magic for our troubles. I haven't found anyone who could do magic since Mom and Grandma died so I never thought I'd be able to use my gift again. I guess I just didn't think about how it could help us until now."

"And Karen is prisoner of her own beliefs," Sarah mused quietly. "That must mean only Karen can save herself."

"How can she do that?"

"We have to get to her and make her believe, Daddy. It's the only way she can come back to us."

Sarah stroked the tiny crystal charm on her necklace and it glowed. Slightly surprised, she lifted it up and a light broke free to shine against the wall. The light focused and became clear. Karen was chained to a wall while Orion was talking to someone.

_**Oh Karen, I'm so sorry,**_ Sarah thought.

Karen looked up at the ceiling and frowned, mouthing Sarah's name. Could she see Sarah? Making a decision, Sarah Williams took her father by the hand.

"Daddy, it's time to go. We're taking a little trip to the Under Ground."

JSJSJS

Orion saw the huge form stand in the shadows. He did not speak as the figure came forward, ignoring Karen's gasp of fear. The figure came closer into the light and bowed. Karen tried to close her eyes against the sight of the huge monster but couldn't look away from it.

"Dark Lord," Ludo said simply. "Discussion, please."

"Of course, your _highness_," Orion hissed rudely. Karen stared. This **_thing_ **was royalty? Ludo walked up to the king and bowed.

"One chance to redeem, then Jareth destroys," Ludo said, staring at the decaying mad man before him. Orion stared through the smoky haze of the room and then laughed, an evil sound that had Karen whimper.

_**Oh Karen, I'm so sorry...**_

Sarah? Karen mouthed to the ceiling? She could somehow feel her stepdaughter's love and concern. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. Not yet.

"Where is my queen?" Orion hissed. Ludo bowed again.

"Goblin Queen is safe," he promised. Orion growled.

"She is not the Goblin Queen - she is _**my** _queen. Mine to conquer and to enjoy. Mine to rip apart when I'm done with her."

"You won't touch her," Karen yelled. Somewhere above the smoke, Jareth hovered, just beyond the border, waiting.

"How about I touch you," Orion sneered, throwing a bolt of magic toward her. Ludo jumped in front of it, groaning as pain seared through him. Karen was amazed. Why had this creature done such a thing. Ludo moaned softly but stood up to face Orion again.

" So brave, rock caller, but the woman is nothing to me now that Sarah is not coming to rescue her. She will die. Then you will follow her into death." He raised his hands and threw another burst of energy. Ludo blocked it and Karen could see his pain.

"Why are you letting him hurt you?" Karen whispered. Ludo's kind eyes held hers.

"Sarah friend. Sarah loves Karen. So Karen friend." His face twisted in pain. "Trust Sarah and I can help you. Please."

Karen fought tears. These creatures could love? She nodded. "Take me back to my family."

" Touching but it's too late," Orion hissed. Ludo stood and held his crystal, throwing it at Karen. She screamed then realized she was free from the wall. Ludo grabbed her.

"Hold on Karen." She did and moments later Valeria and Jareth appeared. They were both holding fiery swords and staring at the Dark King.

Ludo carried Karen outside the throne room and set her down. "We must wait for Jareth to win and return us."

"Do you think he can? What makes you so sure?"

"Jareth loves Sarah. Love conquers evil if you help it."

Karen frowned. "Like trusting in your family even when you are afraid?"

Ludo nodded. "Exactly."


	53. Chapter 53

Karen thought about what Ludo had said. She wanted to go home and he told her that he'd take her back to her family. But trusting Sarah and trusting these - creatures - Karen's head was spinning. Why hadn't this thing taken her home yet?

A chilled voice in her mind told her that Ludo could not be trusted. She shook her head, she thought she had decided to trust him. She _**would** _trust him to get her home. Still the voice would not relent, the rock caller was evil. Rock caller? How had she known to call him that? She bit her lip, she had to get out of here, but she didnt' want to upset this large - well, whatever it was. She glanced over and saw Jareth and Valeria advance on the Dark King.

"Ah, my former wife. So good to see you," Orion hissed. "Come to see me marry the mortal child?"

"Sarah is safe in her own world," Valeria said, one eyebrow arched. "She will not be your slave."

"I will kill you and your pathetic family tonight and then the girl will have no real protection. I will absorb Jareth's magic from her dying flesh. Without the Goblin King's powers, she will be helpless."

"She has a power you cannot touch," Jareth said, looking around until he saw Ludo and Karen off to one side. Good, Ludo had gotten Karen out of the way of battle. Still, they would have to get Karen to admit that this place was real or she would be condemned to remain here, a prisoner of her own fear.

"I plan to do more than touch, Goblin King. I plan to flail the skin off her flesh until she is screaming with sweet agony. I plan to have you watch as your beloved is ripped from her skin. Will she be so beautiful to your gaze then?"

"You will never come near Sarah again," Jareth said in a low voice that chilled Karen. What was happening? She had been so sure this was a dream and now she didn't know _**what** _was happening.

_**You must bring Sarah to me**_, the voice in Karen's head hissed. What was that buzzing in her head? A calm came over here and she smiled. The voice was right. Sarah needed to be here. This was her home. No! She had to protect Sarah from everything in this place. From everyone who was trying to take her from her home and family. Karen held onto her head and sobbed silently. Ludo saw this and frowned.

"Dark King trying to control you. Fight, Karen."

"No, get away from me - you - monster!"

"Karen, no," Ludo said, but Karen ran towards Orion. "Master, let me go get the girl. I will bring her to you."

"That will not be necessary," Orion said, grinning. "She has arrived in this world and shall be here soon."

"You will not touch her," Jareth yelled, running toward Orion, sword blazing in the still night.

JSJSJS

Robert looked around in shock. "This place is real."

"Of course it's real," Sarah said, almost amused. "Did you think Jareth was imaginery?"

"Part of me hoped," her father admitted wryly. "This world is very dangerous, Sarah. I don't know how safe you can be courting a Goblin King."

"I'm engaged to a Goblin King," she reminded him. "His fight is my fight."

Sarah started walking towards Orion's kingdom, seeing that the barrier seemed to have been lifted.

"Looks like Karen let Ludo in, I hope she will trust Jareth to help her escape."

"How can _**you** _trust Jareth when he's brought us all into this mess?" Robert said, not unkindly.

"He's the true ruler of this place and Orion must be stopped. I know that you still see me as a child, but I have his powers inside of me. I keep them safe. How can Jareth fight without his full powers behind him? I have to be here."

"I still don't understand how the two of you are sharing powers," Robert said, trudging up the steep hill to reach the Dark King's dominion. They saw all manner of beings fighting, elves and trolls, phantoms and wraiths.

"He entrusted me with his Labyrinth. It's the source of his power. He still can use his magic, but he's trusting me to keep it safe for him. And I've given him control over my new powers. We balance each other's darkness. That's why I have to be here. He isn't thinking rationally. He still thinks he must protect me."

"And these creatures fighting? Whose side are they on anyway?"

Ariana's voice cut through his confusion.

"They are not allies in normal life, but Orion made them his minions. Now that the spell is off of them, they have no reason to stay civil to each other. They are not on anyone's side but their own at present."

"Ariana, you're here," Sarah grinned then sobered. "Jareth's gonna be pretty mad, isn't he?"

"You do seem to bring out that response in him," the princess agreed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Darien was right behind her, watching to make sure none of the fighting creatures got too close to Ariana.

"Well, I'm not leaving. We have to save Karen," Sarah said, folding her arms.

"And so we shall," Ariana said, nodding. "Stay close and don't do anything rash."

"No that's your job," Darien muttered and Ariana hid a grin. They made their way inside the Dark King's fortress and heard shouting.

"You will not touch her," the voice said.

"That's Jareth," Sarah said, running toward the sound.

"Sarah, no," her father yelled, following her. Ariana and Darien rolled their eyes and followed the two into the throne room. Karen was kneeling in front of Orion, eyes glassy. Ludo was trying to get close enough to grab her again, but Orion was slashing with his sword. Ludo could not get near without risking Karen.

Sarah picked up a rock and threw it at Orion. "Take that!"

"Karen, you're all right," Robert said, relieved. He ran up to Karen but Orion shoved him back. Robert crashed into a wall and slumped down, unconcious.

"Daddy," Sarah said, distracted. Orion lunged for her and Valeria sliced at him, watching in satisfaction as his hand fell to the floor, still holding his sword. A dark mist oozed from his severed arm and took form into a large black cloud with glowing yellow eyes. Orion himself fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

Karen tried to grab Sarah but Ludo blocked her path. "Sarah - go to Jareth," Ludo said gently. Karen tried pushing Ludo out of her way. Sarah looked at her father, then her stepmother. Ludo was right, she had to combine power with Jareth.

Ariana guarded Sarah from dark elves who had come to the throne room to see what the fighting was about - Darien guarded Ariana. The two Fae circled the room, quickly killing the enemies that attacked.

"Your time is up, Orion," Sarah yelled, creating a ball of fire in her hand and throwing it toward the Dark King. He deflected it and Valeria took that opportunity to advance upon him.

"Valeria - do it now," Darien shouted.

"This is for my parents and everyone you've hurt," Valeria said, plunging her sword into her former husband. After a long, bitter wail his body turned to dust and the black cloud laughed approvingly.

"There is darkness within you. I shall make you Orion's replacement." Valeria jumped back, stunned by the appearance of the dark forces that had turned Ryan into the Dark King. She held her sword steady and waited for the attack.

"Valeria, behind me," Jareth said as Sarah ran to his side. He glared at her but she reached up and kissed his cheek. The glare melted into a look of frustration and love.

"You should not be here," he chided.

"You should not underestimate me," she said lightly, producing a fire ball in her hand and using it to create a wall of flame around the dark cloud. The entity laughed and extinguished it easily.

"Impressive trick, child," it said. "But soon you will be dust and I shall rule the Under Ground as I did eons ago. Before the Fae appeared to warp my realm."

Robert woke up and Karen called to him. "Robert, give Sarah to the dark cloud and we can go home. It's all just a dream."

"Karen, you don't know what you're saying," Robert said, aghast.

The cloud grew into an imposing mass of black and red. Sarah gasped when she realized the red blurs were souls screaming for escape.

"Everyone it's killed is trapped in there with him," Ariana whispered. "But our parents?"

"Your parents are safe," Sarah assured her. "They were caught between worlds when I found them."

"True," the cloud mocked. "But they do not interest me, they are beyond my reach. All of you however," an icy chill burst through the room, "you are all my slaves."

Sarah grasped Jareth's hand and prayed for the wisdom to fight the evil cloud. She felt her great grandmother in her mind, guiding her towards the right path. Closing her eyes, she could sense Jareth's parents nearby and the King of the Fade. They were all watching, but they could not intervene. No, this was not their fight. It was a fight for the living and Sarah intended to stay living for a very long time.

The cloud yawned. "I grow weary," Ariana and Darien fell to the floor, eyes open. Jareth glared. Valeria ran to them.

"They are still breathing," she said then gasped, falling onto the hard floor. The three Fae could watch, but could not move, though they struggled to regain control of themselves.

"Had to level the playing field just a bit," the cloud rumbled. "I don't like having so many strong enemies in the same room. I'll wait to kill them for a little while though, it's fun to have them watch the torture. As a king yourself, I'm sure you understand," the cloud mocked.

"No," he shouted. "You shall not defeat us."

"Strong, arrogant Goblin King. I save you and your mortal plaything for last. But now I will kill everyone else here and you shall watch."

So intent was the cloud on Jareth and Sarah that he did not notice Ludo run to Robert.

"You must get Karen to accept this world or we are all doomed," the rock caller said quickly. "Her fear is feeding the dark entity." He paused. "Your fear is feeding it also. Human fear is a strong power for a creature like this to have."

"You talk?"

"Yes, now listen. You must get Karen to snap out of whatever fantasy she's made in her mind. It's the only way to get control back and defeat the darkness. Can you do it? Can you overcome your fear to save your child? And your wife?"

Robert took a deep breath. "Yes. I'll do it."


	54. Chapter 54

Robert tried getting Karen's attention without the large black cloud seeing him. How had he never bothered to tell her about his family and what they could do - what he could do? He'd spent his life trying to forget magic after his mother and grandmother died. He looked at Karen with a sense of dread. She was standing there, staring up at the darkness, a blank look on her face. Turning to him, she smiled.

"Robert, I knew you'd be in my dream," she said and held out a hand. "Help me get Sarah and give her to the cloud, I think it wants to hug her or something." She shook her head. "I've never had a dream like this."

"It's not a dream Karen, it's all real. Get over here and we can go home," her husband whispered. Karen looked at him and frowned.

"You're glowing," she accused. "you aren't real. Nothing here is real. I don't like this dream anymore." She backed away and tripped, steadying herself against a rock wall. Robert cursed under his breath. His power only came out when he was near other magic. With all the repressed forces coming into play in this room, he'd light up like a forest fire if he wasn't careful. He had to try to only absorb good powers and not dark.

"I'm real, Karen. Everything is real here. There is a lot I didn't explain to you before we got married. But I don't have time right now. Just come over here and we can go home."

"I trusted you," Karen shouted. "I trusted you and Sarah to be normal and you had me drugged or something." She held her head and moaned, fighting her fears as Ludo tried to get closer to her so that Robert could calm her.

"Karen, listen to Daddy," Sarah called, eyes never leaving the dark cloud hovering over the room. "He's going to take you home."

The darkness laughed, an evil, dark sound that chilled Sarah even as it angered her. "You think to vanquish me, little one? I - who have existed for eons before your pathetic kind stood upright and claimed your planet? I will absorb all of the magic here and destroy everything that the Fae have built. Then it will be only my powers and my will as it was in the beginning."

Robert's glow became more pronounced. He looked at Jareth almost accusingly. "Your magic is joining with Sarah's - it's becoming one force."

"It is," Jareth said calmly. "She and I are one."

"Not yet you aren't," Robert said and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, not now," she urged, taking Jareth's hand. In the distance, Jareth's parents appeared and watched the battle. Jareth froze, not believing what he was seeing. Had they come to tell him what a complete failure he was for not saving their lives? A stray bolt of lightning from the cloud hit near his foot and he instinctively threw Sarah behind him.

"My son," his father said sternly. "Fear is not to be discarded. Use it wisely."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jareth said as the black cloud grew and the souls inside of it screamed with terror. Sarah frowned and readied herself for battle.

"You think you failed us," his mother said sadly. "Your fear of failing Sarah and your sisters is holding you back from what you must do."

"Karen," Robert grabbed his wife and shook her. "Snap out of it, we don't have much time." He glanced over at Jareth and Sarah, praying for something to end the stalemate.

"I did fail you," the Goblin King was saying fiercely. The High King shook his head.

"No, you will only fail us if you fail yourself. You are stronger with Sarah - trust in her to complete your destiny. Don't push her away out of fear."

Ariana lifted her head with much effort. "We believe in you brother."

Sarah held Jareth's hand and he looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Jareth, trust in us. It's the only way to save everyone."

The black cloud rained hot drops of fire down. As Jareth lifted his hands to shield them with magic, he realized he would not have enough range. Sarah nodded towards her father who nodded back and closed his eyes, drawing in all of the magic in the room. Staggering under the onslaught, Robert Williams pulled in everything around him and rose off the ground.

Sarah closed her eyes and channelled her powers into her father, guiding him in his task. The pain in her face was heartbreaking to Karen, was Sarah actually magical? Was anything real? Karen fought the pain in her head telling her that this was a dream. Had her fears caused this fight to turn against her family? The trust that had been lurking in Karen's heart bloomed. She trusted her family even though she was afraid. This had to end - now.

After a moment, Jareth's power joined Sarah's and filtered into Robert. Sarah's father opened his eyes showing bright golden sparks. The sparks shot out and hit the cloud who roared in disbelief.

The cloud screamed, its powers were being drawn out of it by a mere human? Robert screamed in pain and Karen saw that her husband and daughter were suffering to save her. To save everyone. She would not be afraid any longer. She ran to Sarah and took her other hand.

A bright light burst from Sarah, Jareth, and her parents. In an instant, the room was flooded with light and screams. After an eternity of blindness from the light, a loud whoosh was heard and a strong wind sucked the cloud out of the room and into the night.

Everyone was still. Ariana and Valeria found they could move. Darien jumped to his feet and helped them up so that they could prepare for the next attack. Nothing happened.

"Is - it over?" Karen asked, tearfully. At Robert's hesitant nod, she flung herself into her husband's arms and sobbed. "I'm so sorry," she cried, over and over.

"It's all right now, Karen," he said softly. He looked up at Jareth and Sarah to see them kissing passionately. He sighed. Whether he liked it or not, his daughter had found her magic and her destiny. Shielding her hadn't helped matters. He'd have to remember that.

Ariana looked around, noting that the Dark Lands did not revert into green hills and sparkling rivers. "There is still evil in this land. It shall return. We have not won."

"Today we have won, that is enough," Valeria said, staring at the pile of ash that had been her husband. "Let's go back to Sarah's world and regroup."

"Yes," Jareth said, lifting his lips from Sarah's long enough to agree. "We have done all we can do here for now." Lifting Sarah into his arms, he kissed her again, hard and fast. "My queen, we shall talk later about your willful disobedience to your king."

"And we'll talk again too, Sarah," her father warned, eyes narrowing at the way his daughter was being held by the Goblin King. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. A lecture from Jareth and her father. Lovely.

With a flurry of magic, the group disappeared into the mists, and back to Sarah's world. And somewhere in the Dark Lands, an evil chuckle filled the silent night.


	55. Chapter 55

Jareth watched as the others went through a portal back to Sarah's world. The night seemed darker now, more deadly somehow. He knew the evil was not yet gone from this land, but there would be another night to fight it. Right now his parents were still standing nearby, waiting. He knew they had more to tell him. Giving Sarah a last, loving glance, he turned to the spirits of the people he missed more than anyone else.

"You have become quite the fighter," his father said, eyeing Jareth with approval. "Your mother and I are well pleased."

"You honor me, sir," Jareth said, bowing low to the ground. On one knee, he looked down at the ground, lest tears fall freely in the High King's presence. A strong hand tilted his face up and Jareth stared into the loving gaze of his father.

"You honor _**me**_, son. Every day of your life, you honor me and your mother. You have guarded our realm well. You have protected your sisters as a good brother should."

"But Valeria - "

"Valeria made a bad choice of first husband. She was young and foolish. She is no longer so easily swayed. And you have been a good influence on her as she grew into her new confidence. You are the glue that binds us all, Jareth. Never doubt it."

"I know not what to say..." Jareth struggled.

"And you are ready to become High King now that you have found your mate. Live well and happy, my son," his mother said calmly.

"There is much I need to ask, much I do not understand," Jareth stammered. His mother took pity on him and smiled.

"Then we will tell you all you need to know."

JSJSJS

Karen awoke to see several anxious faces staring at her. Robert gripped her hand while Sarah wiped her brow with a cool, wet cloth. Jareth's sisters were nowhere to be found, but the king was sitting in the far corner, near an open window. The owl had arrived just as Karen was waking up and transformed without announcing himself. Sarah noticed him and wondered briefly if he was planning to fly out of it the way he had flown into the room. He looked a bit nervous.

"Karen - you fainted when we got back," Robert was saying. "Are you all right?"

"You - magic," Karen struggled to remember then a slight frown marred her face. "You and Sarah are magical. And you never told me."

"Karen, I didn't think I'd ever have to use it again," Robert said haltingly, glancing at Sarah who sat on the other side of the bed. "Sarah was destined to be pulled into that world."

"As were you," Jareth said softly from the other side of the room. Karen sat up a bit straighter and stared at him. "I have spoken to my parents and much has become clear to me, much that I had no idea about until today. Your power is more than you know Robert."

"What do you mean?" Robert asked. When had Jareth arrived? He hadn't come in through the door. Jareth rose from his chair, stretching slowly. Robert could see a gleam of approval in his daughter's green eyes and tried to remain calm.

"Sarah was always destined to become my queen. I may not have planned for it to happen, or even wished it," he shrugged at Sarah's sudden glare. "But she and I are one soul. Your grandmother knew it, my parents knew it."

"And you know it?" Karen asked, warily.

"I never thought I deserved such love after my parents died. But your daughter has saved me." His eyes softened as he gazed at her and she blushed. "And you, Robert save her."

"I - didn't do anything," Robert stammered but Jareth held up a hand.

"Your gift is to absorb power and transform it into whatever is needed to protect your loved ones. Your grandmother knew this and honored you by allowing you to use your gift or not as you saw fit. You have saved Sarah many times over the years without knowing it, without thinking it."

"Sarah's never been in danger before meeting you," Karen said, a bit of her attitude back. Jareth shook his head, trying to keep his face stern. The human woman amused him. Turning back to Robert, he continued.

"When she was five Sarah was ill. Her fever was not understood by human doctors. They could find no cause of it. They assumed it was due to your first wife's departure. It was actually the fact that young Sarah was coming into the first of her gifts." He paused, searching Sarah's face. "She started seeing Fae."

Sarah shook her head in denial. She'd remember seeing Fae. Jareth grinned.

"You saw them as birds, but they were Fae. Your mind just refused to show you their true forms. I believe that is why you've been safe for all of these years. None can harm a mortal who does not see them as they truly are. Your magic blocked them from your true sight with your father's help, of course."

"I don't understand," Sarah said, confused.

"When a mortal who has been touched by Fae magic is young, their minds are easily won by Fae who would think to corrupt them. But your father's magic protected you from enchantment."

"Touched by Fae - you mean my dad's grandmother?" Sarah asked. Jareth nodded.

"Yes, Fae tend to search out humans who have some history with our kind. You were not ready to believe, therefore - you could not see Fae as they really were. Consider it a defense mechanism, your magic tried to see them but your father's power knew you were not yet prepared for it."

"But I came to your Labyrinth - Toby - " Sarah said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Sarah, you are much stronger now and none can hide their true intent. It is one of the reasons you were not led astray by Eldwin at the dance." His eyes darkened. "We shall consider him lucky that his attempt to woo you did not go further than mild entertainment."

"So I blocked Sarah until she was ready to face your world?" Robert asked. Jareth nodded.

"Yes. She needed time to mature and she needed a pure heart to go into the Labyrinth. If she had known of any of this before that time, her battle for young Toby would not have gone as well. She would not have been a sister fighting for her brother. She would have been a magical being, untrained, untested. It would have been chaos."

"She would have fought you with magic, not knowing that she could have been hurt," Robert mused.

"Indeed. Or that she could have harmed one of my citizens. Unintentionally, but still - untested magic is unpredictable."

"So what happens now?" Karen asked. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Do?" Jareth asked, one eyebrow arched regally. "I plan to wed my Sarah when she becomes of age and hopefully will share a dance with my mother in law." He grinned charmingly and Karen found herself blushing.

"Karen, you know that you are my world," Robert said. "If I'd known that any of this was possible for Sarah - for any of us - I would have told you everything."

"What say you, Mrs. Williams? Have you opened your heart to my world, just a little bit? I can swear to you, we mean you no harm."

Karen looked at her husband and step daughter, seeming to think for a long time. Then she looked at Jareth and nodded.

"I look forward to our dance, your majesty."

"Good. Now if you will excuse us, Sarah and I have a long overdue chat in our future." Jareth held out a hand and Sarah took it instantly. The two of them left the room and Robert let out a loud breath.

"She's really a strong young woman now, isn't she?" he said as the door closed.

"She gets that from her father," Karen smiled and they kissed lightly.


	56. Chapter 56

Valeria and Ariana watched the party continue. There were rumors swirling that the royal family had been called away but as of yet, no one there knew the full story. Eventually the tale would be told, but for now, Ariana turned to gaze at her sister, as if looking for something. She noted that her sister was watching Lydia's father. Hmm, that seemed interesting.

"Valeria, is there anything you want to talk about? You look _troubled_."

"What?" Valeria frowned, tearing her eyes away from Michael. "Do I look unpresentable?" She went to fix her hair and Ariana smothered a giggle.

"No, you look restless. And none could blame you, you've been through much the last few days."

"I find that now that we have battled Orion and seem to be in one piece, the exhaustion is catching up with me," Valeria wryly admitted. "I hardly know what to do with myself."

"Perhaps you should go upstairs to the guest room I've been given. You could take a hot bath and let yourself relax a little. I'm sure William's family would not mind. Then you could come back down and well, spend some time with your family, or - friends."

Valeria glanced over to where Michael was dancing with Lydia and a small sigh escaped. Yes, perhaps she did need to have some alone time before coming back downstairs. Maybe she could think about the kind man who seemed to think she hadn't made a mess out of everything. Not that she'd admit any sort of attraction to anyone but herself. She rolled her eyes, exasperated with her thoughts - in some ways she was still such a child.

"Give my apologies to everyone," Valeria smiled. "A hot bath is just what I need to unwind." She looked over at where Darien stood, staring at Ariana with a barely concealed hunger.

"And I see someone may want to help you unwind as well," she smirked. Ariana blushed but smirked back over her shoulder as she walked toward the Lord of Justice and grabbed his hand. Darien pulled Ariana out of the room and into the shadows of the night with an evil grin on his face. Well - something was about to change for those two, and about time.

Valeria grinned. She might be getting a new brother in law soon, someone who wasn't afraid of her family's power. She glanced at Michael once more, then went up the stairs for her bath.

JSJSJS

Robert sat watching Karen sleep. He'd certainly never pictured their French vacation to turn out as it had. Part of him wished he had told her everything years ago, but she would have thought he was crazy. And they wouldn't have Toby.

Toby. Sarah had wished him away, not realizing what would happen. Again, because Robert had not thought to explain anything to his own child. And now Sarah was engaged to the Goblin King. How exactly did you explain that to your wife?

She seemed to be resting comfortably. He shifted onto the bed to lie next to her and she smiled sleepily.

"Robert," she said slowly. "Merry Christmas."

"I guess it is," he laughed low in his throat. "A strange holiday indeed."

"So - about this magic," she asked, pulling him closer and he gasped happily as her hands grew bolder. "Why don't you show me more of what you can do?"

He laughed. All was forgiven. "It would be my pleasure," he said, kissing her slowly.

JSJSJS

Valeria sunk into a hot bubbling tub and sighed. She was free. She'd faced her husband and faced her demons. Her parents deaths had been avenged. Why then, did she feel so restless? Like something was missing, but she had no idea what it could be?

Rinsing off, she quickly dressed and sat on her bed, lost in thought. Why did she feel so lost when she should be celebrating? A twinge of warmth flowed over her like a hug and she held herself, wishing she was in her mother's arms again.

"Mother, what do I need? What do I do?"

_Michael is there for you, child. **Let** him be there for you..._her mother's voice whispered in her head. Valeria jumped off the bed, looking around before laughing to herself. Now she was hearing things. Some warrior she was turning out to be - first she allowed an evil into her family's realm, then she allowed herself to be drained like a puppet. She'd been careless and reckless. And so many had suffered for it.

Michael didn't blame her for any of it though. He'd told her that she was not a bad person and she wanted to believe him. He was so handsome and the way he laughed made her feel - well - safe. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Where had **_that_ **thought come from? Lydia's father was charming and kind, but Valeria wasn't interested in a male. A _human_ male. Not after Ryan. She was just tired, that's all. In the morning she'd forget about Michael and the way he made her feel while they'd been dancing earlier.

_He's not like Ryan. He's nothing like your husband. Listen to your heart this time instead of your emotions._

"What is the difference, Mother?" she asked aloud, not really believing the High Queen was with her.

_Silly child, your heart is who you are - your emotions are how you react. And I am with you whenever you need me. I'm still your mother, still real, still present. And now that your heart is free, you can finally hear me._

"And Daddy?" the whispered question hung in the air, waiting.

_And Daddy, _her father's voice said soothingly. _You are worthy of love. You need to let yourself start to believe that my daughter. Now - go back downstairs and talk to the young man. I believe that the party has ended and people are leaving._

Valeria dressed in a comfortable pair of black leggings matched with a pure white button down shirt. Brushing her hair quickly, she took a look at herself in the mirror then smiled.

Time for a new start.

JSJSJSJS

Sarah walked outside into the cool evening air, watching Jareth following her, wondering what was to happen next. He must be furious with her, she thought to herself. She sighed, fighting the urge to hide from him. What had he expected her to do? Ignore the fact that Karen was in trouble because of Sarah's problems? She let him lead her down a secluded path to where a small lake sparkled under the moonlight. He motioned for her to sit on one of the stone benches, and paced in front of her as she sat.

Long moments passed. Sarah began to wonder if Jareth was simply going to pace in front of her like a giant cat. Suddenly he spun around and knelt before her, taking her hands in his and staring at her with an intensity that startled her. She looked into his eyes, looking for anger, hurt - anything that would tell her what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Jareth," she said haltingly. "Karen needed me and I have to protect my family. I-" her words were cut off by Jareth pulling her down to the ground and kissing her hungrily as they knelt together in the lush grass. His tongue easily slipped between her parted lips to caress Sarah's, and her moan of desire seemed to urge him to kiss her with even more passion. As he pulled back to gaze at her, she caught her breath.

"I do not deserve you," he panted. "I do not understand why you are mine even as I know it to be true. You have bewitched me and taught me to trust in someone other than myself. I did not want to admit it. I have never needed anyone, never wanted to need anyone. But Sarah - you cannot go off on your own and save the world. We cannot be divided."

"Jareth, you don't trust me," she said but he shook her gently and kissed her again, slowly this time, making her melt against him. They found themselves lying in the soft grass, in each other's arms.

"I do not trust myself," he said quietly. "I do not know how to trust in my own feelings and that frightens me. You walk into a room and the room disappears. You leave a room and my heart goes with you. Do you not know how you affect me, Sarah? Like I can only breathe properly when you are in my arms? You've entered my soul and taken up residence there and I cannot exist without you."

"Marry me." The words coming out of Sarah's mouth were quiet, but firm. Jareth looked shocked and for once was speechless.

"Jareth, I don't want to wait until I'm eighteen for an above ground wedding and I don't want to wait for my sixteenth birthday for our real one."

"Sarah, I love you madly," he kissed her again, hard and fast. "But we will wait until your eighteenth birthday. Orion is gone, but there are things you still need to do - to experience. I will not take that from you."

"You don't want to marry me now?" she whispered, letting her hand slide down his back to pull him closer. His breath caught as she rubbed against him and he ran kisses down her throat, then back up again to her willing mouth. She growled and bit his throat gently, causing him to pin her to the ground.

"I want many things from you now. But we will do this in the proper time," he groaned, she was running her hands over him wildly. "But - it would be - most correct to - um, celebrate the engagement a little."

She pulled his head to hers and showed him how much she agreed.


	57. Chapter 57

Sarah stared out the private plane window, a million thoughts going through her mind. Jareth had given them use of his family's jet for the ride home and Sarah smiled at his kindness. She idly caressed the engagement ring hung by a sparkling golden cord around her neck as her parents discussed coming back to Paris next Christmas as a new family tradition.

"Next year we'll have to spend some time in the Under Ground," Sarah said almost to herself. "I'll need to start studying the history and culture. I don't want to have anyone think I don't care about my role as queen."

"Next year you'll be looking at colleges," Karen said as she flipped through her magazine. Sarah tried to not roll her eyes. Although Karen was okay with Robert having powers, and didn't seem to be afraid of Jareth anymore, she still hadn't admitted that Sarah was anything more than human. Or that Sarah was going to be the new Goblin Queen.

"Karen, I'm going to be going to the university in Jareth's kingdom."

"How is that going to help you in the real world, Sarah?" Karen looked oddly annoyed, like she was the only one who still made sense.

"I'll still be getting a degree, just not the way I'd thought. I'm not exactly human anymore, I have to start thinking like a Fae. Jareth and I have a lot to think about - there hasn't been a Goblin Queen in centuries, I'll be pretty busy once I learn more about my powers."

"I can understand you are grateful to Jareth for saving you - but he is the one who put you in danger in the first place," Karen started to say but Sarah held up a hand.

"I put myself in danger when I started messing around with Goblin magic. Jareth and I have moved past it. We've grown together and we are _**better** _together."

At Karen's look of frustration Sarah tried another topic. "Jareth explained that half of the classes are Above Ground through the same college William went to - the Fae have their own school system. The credits will be recognized in both worlds. All of the Fae lessons translate into history credits and creative writing courses. It's really impressive if you think about it."

"_**Have** _you thought about it, Sarah? I know I told you that I won't stand in your way and I understand young love but really? Marriage for eternity - and at your age?"

"I love him." Sarah shrugged and smiled in that sad way that always meant she was thinking about being far from her king. "And he loves me."

Sarah knew that Karen was still confused about why Lydia and Michael had decided to remain in France. Lydia wanted to learn everything about William's family and his mother delighted in teaching her of the Fae history and influence that still protected the heart of Paris. As for Michael, the fact that Valeria was willing to spend time getting to know him was more than a good reason to retire early from his job and spend more time with his daughter and the beautiful princess.

"Sarah?" Karen asked gently. "Are you all right?"

"What - oh, I'm fine. I just," she glanced down at her ring. "I'm really happy for Lydia and William. Getting engaged is very special."

"Someday you'll be able to know what that's like," Karen said. "There are a lot of boys in the world."

"But only one Goblin King," Sarah said lightly. "And we belong together. I'll wait, but my mind is made up, Karen."

"Sarah, fifteen is just so soon - and it's not like we don't like Jareth," Karen said quickly. Sarah smiled at her stepmother's attempt at being civil to Jareth. Karen still didn't understand how the king could insist that Sarah was his queen when she obviously had a life Above Ground with her family. Well, one battle at a time.

"I know. And I've agreed with Jareth that we'll wait until I'm eighteen to marry. It'll give you and Daddy time to get to know him better, and I'll have time to study more on how to be his queen."

"I can't believe that Lydia is staying in France with those - people," Karen muttered.

"The girl's in love," Robert said from across the aisle. Toby sat on his lap, watching the clouds float by, giggling at the sky as only a baby can. "And Michael is there to keep an eye on her."

"What if there is some other kind of war - what if they all die? I can't believe Michael would risk his own child."

"She's not a child," Robert reminded his wife. "And somehow - neither is Sarah."

"What are you talking about?" Karen said, sighing.

"Sarah has gone through a lot in the last year. She's grown up more than most girls her age. Maybe you're thinking she doesn't need your input just when the two of you were getting closer?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't seem to know where I belong in this family anymore. Both of you have magic - wait - does Toby?"

"Probably," Robert agreed easily. "But he still needs you. And so does Sarah."

"Karen - is that why you've been fighting this? Because you think I won't need you anymore?" Sarah asked, amazed.

Karen's eyes filled with tears. "I was just getting used to having you like me."

"Karen, I don't _**like** _you - I _**love** _you. You're a great mom and I'll always need you in my life. You're my mom."

Karen hugged Sarah tightly and the two laughed together for the first time in weeks. Toby ran over to them and joined in a big embrace.

Her father winked at her from across the aisle and Sarah smiled openly back at him. Being honest with him about the Labyrinth and Toby hadn't been as stressful as she would have imagined. And now maybe Karen was working through her doubts.

"No running off and eloping," he teased. "I want to walk my girl down the aisle."

"Sure, Daddy," she promised and he leaned back in his seat, promptly falling asleep. After a few moments of reflection, Sarah did the same.

JSJSJS

Sarah walked into her room and fell onto her bed. She kissed her ring and smiled - happy to be home, but missing Jareth. Missing Lydia too.

"But you miss me more, don't you, Precious?"

Sarah gasped as the Goblin King was suddenly there, lying next to her. Her arms went around him without a second thought and she kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Don't you ever use the front door?" she giggled when she could catch her breath.

"I'm not certain Karen would let me in - she was muttering something about vampires the last time I entered your room unnannounced."

Sarah laughed and ran her fingers through his wild hair. "She thinks that since you have the sharp teeth, you should follow the same rules vampires do - like not being able to enter our home uninvited."

"Vampires don't follow rules and your heart invites me to enter, even when the evil stepmother would not allow it." He started giving her soft kisses on her throat, going back to her mouth to claim her lips yet again. Sarah sighed into the kiss, thankful that things were working out so well now that everything was out in the open.

"Jareth, she isn't evil - she's just going to need some time. At least she's okay with Daddy's magic now. And the more she knows you, well - she's just going to have to get used to it."

"Are you 'used to it', my Sarah - is my world somewhere you could call home?" His tone was light, but his eyes darkened. She threw a leg over his and held him closer.

"I'll never be used to you loving me and I don't want to get used to it," she said and he glared at her in shock. "I mean - I never want to take what you feel for me for granted. It's too special."

His gaze softened and he kissed her gently. Sarah relaxed into his arms and smiled. As long as she had Jareth, she'd always feel safe.

JSJSJS

Much later, Karen sat on her bed, staring out the window - apparently the same window that Jareth had used to enter her home. Robert came into the room and yawned, sliding into bed.

"Still worried?" Robert asked. Karen glanced over at him and smiled.

"I'm a mom - I'll always worry. But she's in good hands now and I think - so am I." She stretched out next to her husband and smiled as a large owl flew past her window and into the night sky. "I'm thinking maybe Jareth isn't so bad."

"Really?" Robert asked, nuzzling her neck, making her giggle.

"Yep, I've always been a big believer in second chances."


End file.
